The Bets are in Place
by Gleek1025
Summary: Brittany is new at William McKinley High School. What she does not expect is to meet trouble on her first day in a form of a beautiful Latina. But what Brittany doesn't know is that their is a bet set in place between Puck and Santana to see who can get with the Blonde first. POV Santana and Brittany
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**Ok here is a new story I have been working on. Please read it and let me know what you think. I already almost have another chapter ready. I know that this is really short it is because it is like the introduction, but I promise that the chapters will get longer if I keep writing it. **

* * *

"Britty wake up!" I hear screeched in my ear. _No it's still too early._ "First day of school Britty! Up up get up!"

Now she has resorted to jumping on me. I reach for her waist and roll her underneath me as I pop up standing above her. She is giggling like a maniac. My little sister is cuter than all others. I smile down at her. Her bright blue eyes are shinning and her hair is in a mess. I look over at the time. 7:00am I have just enough time to get her ready and dropped off at school… I think.

This is my first day at this new school. After our mom and dad got divorced I have been pretty much taking care of my little sister though for the past three years. That was when everything bad in our lives started to happen.

"Common squirt let me do your hair." I go into my bathroom with Callie, but I like calling her Calla or squirt, right behind me. I have her sit on the toilet while I brush her hair.

"Are you excited for third grade?" I ask her because she doesn't seem nervous to go to a new school at all. It is probably better for us that we are new.

"Yes! I am so excited." She beams a smile at me and I can't help but laugh and poke her in the cheek. She giggles back then.

I start putting her long blond hair up into pig tails. They are so cute on her.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Where's mommy at?" I have to look away now. Who knows were our mother is at. She is barley ever here. I ignore the question the best that I can.

"Do you already eat breakfast?" she shakes her head yes and this worries me. "umm ok what did you have?"

"Cereal." But she has a guilty look on her face.

"Ok well I'm going to go eat. You can pick out your clothes right?" she nods her head excitedly and takes off running. "Don't forget to brush your teeth!" I yell after her.

I make my way down stairs to find exactly the kind of mess I knew would be here. I look back over at the clock on the wall… uhh I have 20 minutes to get ready now. I rush through cleaning up the milk spill on the floor and the cereal bits that fell out of the bowl and rush back upstairs. I quickly throw on a pair of skinny pants and a flowery shirt.

Callie comes running in.

"Ready" she beams showing her clean teeth. _Uhh teeth. _I rush into the bathroom and brush mine and we are out the door.

* * *

I had to walk Callie to school so I ended up being 10 minutes late to the high school. I was officially a sophomore! I stroll into the office to collect my class schedule.

"Oh you must be Brittany. Hi I am Principal Figgins." I just give him a quick wave. "We don't really accept tardiness at this school Brittany but I know it is your first day so I will give you a warning. I have a student here waiting for you so that she can show you around instead of you two going to your first classes. So come with me Brittany and I will introduce you." This guy was weird to me. It didn't seem like he ever smiled and that is just sad.

He leads me into the very next room where a blond girl with a high ponytail is sitting. She has on a cheerleading uniform on.

"Quinn this is the new student Brittany." the Principal states. "Now go off and show her around." With that he just leaves.

"Hi Brittany!" the girl says enthusiastically and wraps me up in a hug. It is a good thing I am so hug able and love them so I hug her back. "Ok so first of all welcome to McKinley High school. As you can tell I am one of the cheerios." She waves her hands down her body to show off her uniform. "That pretty much means that I run this school. I am the head Cheerio to be precise and I have been informed to ask you to be on the team. Coach Sylvester has been tracking you since she found out all the new people who were coming to school her. She was very impressed with you from your cheering at your old school and already wasn't to invite you to be on our squad. What do you say?"

Ok that was a lot to take in… um I don't know what to say and I know I am coming off as an airhead right now, just standing here staring at her. But I mean I guess I can do this and it will help me get to know people. I was able to cheer last year and I do love to dance.

"Ok."

"Ok?" wasn't that what I just said? Maybe she didn't hear me.

"uh yeah."

"Yah! I'm so excited you are totally going to fit in perfectly here and I can see us being really close." She beams a smile at me. "Ok let go talk to coach she will like to meet you in person, just don't take anything she says to heart ok?"

"Yeah sure." I say giving her a smile back. Geez I don't know if I can smile like she does so much. I hope it isn't a cheerleading thing.

We go into this room that says 'Cheerios only' right on the door. We then go through another door that seems to be the coach's office.

"Here she is coach and she said she will join." Quinn seems more timid in this place it is weird.

"Good Fabre now go get her uniforms. You Barbie will have to change into a uniform and put up that nest of hair you have into a high pony. Then you will have practice after school ok? And I expect to be impressed by you is that clear?"

I look around but I don't see a Barbie in here. My sister plays with them still but that would be weird having one in high school and why would coach want to yell at one?

"Hello! Peirce! I am talking to you!" I look up at her startled.

"Why did you call me Barbie than?"

"Uhh" she hits her head with the palm of her hand. "You better be worth this. From now on your new name that I will call you will be Air Head you got this?" I nod my head.

"good now Q is waiting for you in the locker rooms go get ready and I will see you at practice. Be on time!" she yelled again so I quickly run out of the room.

"Here you go." Quinn hands me over the new uniform. "and don't worry I will get your hair ok." She gives me an encouraging smile and I feel a lot better.

After I got all dressed we went back out to the halls to see it was crowded, but surprisingly people parted way for us and we had a lot of them staring.

"Ok let me see your schedule." I hand over the piece of paper that was given to me. "first lets go check out your locker it look like it will be close to mine."

I follow her over to the lockers lining the wall. "Well it looks like this one is yours." She states. The weird part is she gives a nervous glance to the locker right beside mine.

"I'm right over there." She point to the locker directly across from mine. "I have to grab a few books then we will head over to your class ok? Oh and here's your locker combo." She points to numbers on the sheet of paper.

"Ok I think I got it." I turn back over to my locker and start to twist the combo but it is like the lock is stuck. I pull it as hard as I can. It pops open and I fall into the person next to me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me here." I look over to see that I spilled the girls drink on her.

"What the hell!" she is glaring at me now. I am staring at her though. The girl is skinny and short. She is wearing a very short and provocative black skirt which shows off a very nice pair of tone thighs and calves. She is also wearing a white blouse that is hanging off one shoulder. Her long dark hair is tumbling over her shoulders. Her lips are so plump they look so soft, but what really grab my attention are her eyes. Even though they are cold right now they are so pretty and brown. She might be the prettiest girl I have ever seen.

I look back down to her shirt that she is currently pointing to. It was a white blouse that now I can see her bra through the drink spill. Luckily it only looks like water.

"uhh im im sorry I- and the lock was stuck so- I pulled and I'm sorry. "

"Ok hold it their Blondie what the hell are you talking about can you like not speak English? Do you not know what I do to bitches that get in my way, let alone ruin my cloths?" Her face is turning red and I really think she is about to punch me.

She takes a step closer to me but I feel a hand yank me back and I get pulled behind Quinn.

"Oh I should have fucking known she would have been one of your brainless followers." The Latina girl said to Quinn.

"Yeah well I'm sure she is sorry Santana it is her first day give her a break." Quinn retorts.

" Aww isn't that cute Quinns got a new butt buddy. At least you won't get pregnant this way Quinny." I see Quinn tense up.

Quinn grabs my arm. "Common Brittany your class it this way. We have our first two classes together."

As Quinn pulls me away I take one more glace at Santana. _I wonder why she acts like that. _As if she feels my gaze on her she looks up. Her eyes aren't warm or cold they are indifferent as she.

* * *

POV Santana.

_Fucking bitch bimbo blond with her funcking breath taking blue eyes. _I skip my second period to let my shirt dry as I go outside to chill out in my spot underneath the bleachers.

"hey Santana!" Puck stands up sluggishly and gives me a big hug. I smell it right away on him.

I hold out my hand as he gives me the joint. I take a nice long drag cooling off my nerves. _That is much better._

"Hey dude you know you have like a wet spot on your shirt. I can like defiantly see your bra." He must have been out here for a while. He has a huge dopy grin on his face.

"New girl made me spill my 'water'."

"Oh shit you kick her ass?"

"Na prego came to her defense." Puck defiantly lost his smile at that.

"Don't call her that San."

"Not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants." I gave a nonchalant shrug and collapsed on the couch.

"So is the girl at least hot."

"Yeah but she is a Quinn follower." I rolled my eyes.

"So fair game than?" he raised his eyebrow as a smile crept on his face. I laugh

"Yeah defiantly fair game." We bump fist.

"First to get in her pants get first choice of first string cheerios. No stealing or cockblocking." Puck and I always find some sort of competition. I mean I prefer girls but I still get it on with guys every once in a while. These games are also fun to watch Puck get upset when I steal the girls he is going after. "and…" he hold up his hands. "…and $50 dollars."

I can't help but laugh "deal." I never lose.

* * *

**Please review let me know if you want me to keep going or not, because I have ideas for this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay like I said I almost had this part done before so I got it out pretty quickly. Glad some of you are interested in this story pleases let me know what you think of this chapter. **

* * *

POV Brittany

After lunch Quinn lead me to my Science class. I still had no idea how to get around these halls so I was grateful for her.

"Ok here's your Science I will meet you here to take you to your last class ok? Then we have practice." She gives me a big smile.

"Thank you so much Quinn for everything." I pull her in for a hug.

"No problem sweaty." She hugs me back. "I'm so glad you came to this school. Have fun in class Britt this teacher is a really boring though so make sure you pick a fun lab partner. We'll have fun!" she quickly heads down the hallway.

I walk into the classroom to find most of the seats were already taken. A big sweaty guy was up in the front of the class.

"Everyone take your seats." He called out sternly then gave me an expectant stare. "You too uhh…"

"Brittany." I state.

"ok Brittany go find a seat there is one in the very back." He points down a row and I head in that direction. But stop dead in my tracks when I see who is sitting there.

"Hey Blondie." She practically purrs causing my cheeks to heat up. She pulls out the stool for me allowing me to sit down. I sit very stiffly and at the very corner of my desk. That still doesn't stop the feeling of her gaze on me.

"Why are you so far away from me?" I look over to see her big plump bottom lip out in a pout as she leans closer to me.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. Quinn says your mean and a bad influence." I still don't look at her. It is really hard though when she starts to trail a finger up my bare thigh to the hem of my skirt and back down. There are little tingles that are shooting up my leg with every movement.

"hmmm. Quinny is just a bitch. She likes to control people." I slap my hand down on hers to stop her movements and take her hand away.

"Well then I don't think you're very nice… Even if you are hot." I mumble the last part under my breath. She gives me a sly smile now.

"Is it bad that the only thing I heard coming out of your mouth is you are hot." She gives me a wink. I feel my face heat up and raise my hand in the air.

The sweaty teacher look up at my hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"Can I have a different partner? I think mine is being in- uh." I look over at Santana as she leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Intoxicating." When she pulls back she gives me a wink again.

"No that's not the word." I stick out my tongue at her. Then I remembered. "Inappropriate."

"I'm sorry Brittany you are just going to have to work with her. There are no extra seats left." With that he goes back to writing whatever it is on the chalk board. I huff out a sigh. I feel her eyes on me again.

"what?" I ask with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"It's a good thing I remembered my library card." she says with a mischievous grin.

"why?" Do we have like to do a report or something that I didn't hear?

"Because I am totally checking you out!" Then she winks and gives me a big smirk. Oh my gosh cheesy pickup lines now?

My face collapse in my hands and I let out a muffled grown.

"Uhhh this is going to be a long class."

* * *

I barely make it through the class. I couldn't concentrate at all with Santana constantly flirting and touching. I have no idea what got into her since this morning, but I couldn't handle it.

Quinn meets me outside of the classroom and links our arms together and starts to drag me away. But not before a certain Latina has time to whisper in my ear.

"I'll see ya around Blondie. I think I just found my new favorite class." And with that she disappears.

"What was that all about?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"She is my science partner." I roll my eyes.

"well good luck with that. Just be careful she tends to… uh she is a bit of a player. Also for her, the gender doesn't really matter." Q looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Q I can hold my own." I give her a playful wink and bump into her shoulder.

As we walk down the hall way a guy with a Mohawk walk right past us making sure to come right up to my side.

"Hey do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" What is up with this place and all these cheesy pickup lines? It's like they grow them here or something.

"Wow Puck very classy good job." Quinn says with a smile as she reaches around me to pat him on the shoulder.

He laughs. "I know I try hard." He gives me a wink. Ok he is cute especially when he smiles. "But on a serious note. Hi I am Puck." He turns to me and sticks out his hand. "and I would like to invite you to my party this weekend." He gives me another smile.

I look over at Q who nods.

"Hi I'm Brittany, and yeah I guess I'll be there."

"Sweet I'll catch ya around." He takes off down the hall leaving just Q and I again.

"Looks like you have people coming after you already." Q says with a big smile.

" It's weird having this much attention." I blush.

"Oh you'll be fine. You also have me to help you out and point you in the right direction." She gives me a sincere smile.

I just nod my head and smile back.

"Oh and with Puck. Uh be careful with him to. He goes through girls like crazy. He is nicer than Santana but they are very similar."

"No kidding where do they even come up with these pickup lines?"

Q just looks at me for a second then bust up laughing.

* * *

POV Santana

"Hey you with the dead squirrel on your head. I totally have this bet in the bag!" I say coming up behind Puck and slapping him in the back of the head before he turns around.

"Ow! What the fuck Santana." He rubs his head as I walk beside him as we walk out to the parking lot. "No way! She is totally going to my party this weekend, so you are fucked."

"How would I be fucked it is an awesome excuse to pull out my best moves." I give him a wink.

"Well you are fucked because you're not invited." He pats me on the shoulder as I stop in my tracks and stare after him.

"What the fuck!"

He turns around walking backwards with a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey anything to win babe." He gives me a wink and spins back around.

He has got to be shitting me there is no way I'm not going to that party and he should know I will just crash it. I roll my eyes and head home.

* * *

POV Brittany

Cheerio practice was so much fun. After Coach said I was good enough to be on the squad she told me I had to come up with the choreography for our next cheer. The girls all seemed great and I think I will really like it. Coach is a little harsh though. She made six girls cry during practice while she just smiled at their reaction. I hope I am never yelled at like those girls were.

After Practice I went home and was bombarded by my little sister.

"Britty can I stay over at a friends this weekend!" I here Calla Scream before she plows into me with a hug. She is looking up at me with her bright blue pleading eyes. This works out perfectly.

"who is it?"

"Well they call her little B for Berry but her real name is Suzie."

"Um did she ask her parents already and they said it was ok?"

She nods enthusiastically.

"Ok I guess it will be ok." I pick her up and spin her around. "How was your day squirt?"

She is giggling. "aawsommme!"

Once I set her back down she looked up to me with sad eyes.

"Hey Britty when are we going to get to see Sammy again?"

I lose the color in my face and my heart is pounding. This topic hurts so much. I can't even speak so I shake my head.

"It's ok Britty." She takes my hand. "Can we have chicken nuggets tonight and watch the Lion King!" she is bouncing now and it lightens up my mood a little bit.

"yeah that sounds like an awesome idea!"

* * *

The next days were about the same. I walked down the hall with Q. we had people staring but this time I had Santana give me extra attention. When she would see me her eyes would darken in desire and she would lick her lips. When she noticed I was looking she would give me a wink causing me to blush. Puck also met me at my locker when Quinn wasn't around. He then proceeded to start walking me to class when he could. It was kind of nice. He was very funny.

Quinn and I have gotten pretty close the whole week. She has come over to my house almost every day and my little sister really loves her. We have watched movies and gossiped about other people in the school. She has become a very close friend and I enjoy hanging out with her.

Finally it was Friday!

"You excited for Pucks?" Quinn asks as she walks me to my chemistry class with her arm looped through mine.

"umhm." I hum out.

"Want to come over to get ready at my house?"

"Yeah sounds great Q can't wait." I give her a bright smile but to be honest I am nervous not just for the party but for science as well.

Santana has been pulling out all her moves on me. I don't know what got into her but she won't give up. She confuses me so much. She was so mean to me the first time I saw her and now she is all touchy feely and flirty. I can't deny that I am attracted to her, like really attracted. I stare at her legs when she is looking away or the profile of her face which is breathe taking, but I just can't handle her and I know it.

"Britt?! Are you ok you were totally spacing on me what's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

"Oh uh nothing just nervous about the party I still don't really know that many people there."

"Don't worry you'll be fine and I have your back. Ok?" she gives me an encouraging smile.

"Ok." I smile back. "And Q?"

"hmm?" She looks into my blue eyes her hazel eyes open and caring.

"Thanks for everything, you know for like being my friend."

She laughs at that. "Britt there is nothing easier than being your friend, you're pretty awesome. Besides how else would I get time to spend time with your little sister if I wasn't you friend." she playfully nudges me.

"Haha real funny Q. now get to class before you're late." I smile and turn into my own class room.

Santana is already in her spot. She has a scowl on her face today which would not be weird if it wasn't me walking towards her. Normally she tries everything to get into my pants.

"Hey." I say, she doesn't respond and just gives me a nod.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Not a damn thing. Why don't you pay attention to your own life and stay the hell away from mine." She snaps at me.

I study her more closely and notice she looks very tired and even has dark circles under her eyes. She turns and catches me staring. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"You got a problem."

"um no I-I no I don't." I turn to my notebook and for the first time the whole week I am able to take notes in this class.

I feel a pang in my chest. I didn't realize how much I would miss Santana's constant flirting.

Right as the bell rang she stands up abruptly and storms out of the classroom.

Quinn isn't outside the classroom to greet me, which I think is weird. Normally she walks with me after chemistry. I head back over to my locker.

I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the scene going on in front of me.

Santana is leaning against a girl, who is on the Cheerios with me. The girl, who I don't remembers name, is staring into Santana's eyes looking dreamy. The girl's cheeks are red and she is totally flirting with Santana.

I look around the hall for a moment and notice that it is almost empty. I look back over to the girls who I just now notice are in front of my locker. Santana's hands are running playfully down the girls arms.

I see the girl's breath hitch as Santana leans her face in even further. That's it I can't stand this anymore.

I storm up to my locker and clear my throat.

"I need to get into my locker and you two are blocking my way." I give them a cold stare.

"What the hell Blonde can't you see were busy." Santana groans but drops her arms. "Unless you're offering to take her place?" Santana looks at me now. Lust running through her eyes and I feel a shiver go down my spine.

The girl who isn't getting any more attention finally speaks up. "Fuck you Santana." And with that she storms down the hall.

But Santana didn't take her eyes off me instead she moves over slightly so that I can get into my locker. When I get the books that I need she snatches them from my arms.

"Let me walk you to class."

She is messing with me so much today. Normally I know she is a flirt, but today she has been hot and cold. I don't know how to act around her. It's not like were even friends.

"No I think I can get it like you said I need to stay out of your life."

I see confusion flash through her face, but recognition comes shortly after.

"Oh um yeah about that I'm sorry I had a rough night at home with my parent." I see shock flash through her eyes now. It looks like she is shocked that she told me something personal about her. She still is holding my books as she starts to walk off to my class. She looks over her shoulder.

"You coming?"

I catch back up to her.

"So what was up with that girl?"

"Why you jealous?" she gives me a wink and I start to blush. Why is it every time she winks, she causes butterflies go crazy through my stomach. It confuses me so much.

"Uh no you just did it so rudely in front of my locker." She just gives a shrug and doesn't answer my original question.

"So are you going to Pucks tonight?" I ask.

"Uh I wasn't really invited, but I think I'll crash it." She gives a wicked smile at the thought.

"Wait. You weren't invited? I thought you and Puck are pretty close."

"Oh we are. He just can't handle the fact that I can steal any girl that he has right off his arm."

I feel my cheeks getting red again. "Oh."

We stop right outside my classroom. "Well here you are." she hands me over my books. "I'll see ya around Blondie." And with that she leaves. _Well that was weird._

* * *

Calla left early to go stay with her friend, so I went right over to Quinns.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here! Ok what do you have picked out to wear?" She looks at me expectantly and I look down at the cloths I am currently wearing. I am wearing a pair a dark jeans and a cute shirt that has a cat wearing sunglasses on it. I am also wearing my Convers.

"Um I was just planning on wearing this."

"Oh um here I will help you out. We have to make you look hot for this first party!" she practically squeals and drags me into her house up the stairs and into her room.

"Ok you are lucky I have been thinking about what you would look good in." she turns around and gives me a wink. "Here try this on. Uh but your shoes I don't think you wear my size so you might have to keep yours on." She looks down at my feet with a frown.

"It'll be fine Q ok." I give her a sweat smile. "Thank you."

I strip off my shirt and put on the one she had out for me. It was very pretty. It was dark blue a little lose but showing off my shoulder and most of my stomach. I see that she has shorts out for me as well and I smile when I put them on. They are short and frayed at the ends and totally me. Finally I put my converse back on. I look at the full length mirror.

I run my fingers along my stomach that was fully exposed. "so you pictured me with most of my clothes off?" I tease Quinn. She turns red instantly.

"No uh I just know that you have a nice body and you should show it off." She gets even redder when she says this. I laugh at her embarrassment.

"It's ok Q thanks for this you were right this does look a lot better!" I smile and give her a big hug.

We finally get to Puck and he greets us right away.

"Hey so glad you could make it need a drink?" he wraps his arm around my shoulder and hands me over his drink. I take it gladly and start dinking. I don't get to do that often with having to watch over my little sister.

"Common lets go get something stronger!" Q grabs my arm pulling me away from a pouting Puck and into the kitchen. "Shots?"

"Yes please." I smile and she giggles at me.

"Here you go." She gives me a bright blue one.

"This is so pretty!" I have a big goofy smile on my face.

I take the shot and my face squishes up. "That was strong." I say and look up to see Quinn has the same squished up face. She nods her head in agreement.

She hands me another shot this time it is orange.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "UV Orange." She says with a shrug.

After experimenting with a couple more drinks Quinn and I have become the giggly drunk girls.

"Wanna dance!" I practically scream and see Quinn is nodding with excitement.

I pull her out to the dance fool are we start to dance. I am rolling my hips when I feel a pair of hands grab on to them.

I look up at Quinn and see that she is out of it and is dancing with a random football player.

"You're a really good dancer." I feel breath hit my neck. I already know who it is by his voice.

"Well…" I spin around in his arms. "you throw really good parties." I laugh when I see his drunken grin.

"I'm good at a lot of stuff."

"Oh really?" I joke with him.

"Yeah and I could show you how good I am some time… wait a." He stops and is looking at something. He lets go of me and walks off somewhere I follow behind him wondering what got him upset.

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't yell but is talking in a normal voice.

"Don't Puck I had a bad day already I don't care about _it _I just want to drink ok?" I walk over to the voices.

I finally see Santana. She is wearing skinny black pants and a red top that dips low. She has on some leather high heel boots. Her hair is down in its long black waves. All in all her outfit is sexy.

"Okay if I let you stay you have to promise no interfering tonight okay? You really weren't supposed to be here and if something really wasn't bothering you, you know I would have kicked you out."

_What are they talking about?_

I see her nod her head then look up into my eyes.

"Ok." She mumbles.

* * *

POV Santana

Thank god for Pucks party I needed to drink or get high or… something. When Puck sees me I think for sure he is going to blow up. He knows I am pushing my limits, but he isn't an asshole and we actually are close. He can tell right away something is off with me, so he decided he won't throw a scene and will let me stay. I am thankful because I cannot deal with that bull shit tonight.

The only downfall is I agreed to lay off of Brittany tonight. Puck gets a free shot.

So I have one goal tonight and one goal only …drink.

That is exactly what I am doing when I feel a body press up against mine. "Hey Santana."

I turn around to see the girl who I had pushed up against Brittany's locker earlier today; I think her name is Amber. Well at least I know what I can do tonight.

I look over to the couch to see Puck sitting next to Brittany he has an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She is laughing at something he said and leaning into him. _Well if I can't 'go after her' tonight I can get her to come to me. _

"Hey" I whisper back. I put my hand on her hip and move her closer to me. "Wanna dance?"

The girl looks so excited it is pathetic. She basically drags me to the middle of the living room where people are 'dancing', but it looks more like dry humping each other. I start to roll my hips to the music. I push my ass up against her center and I hear her gasp. I run my hands up my thighs. I look up again and see electric blue eyes staring at me.

It looks like Puck is still talking to her but she doesn't seem to be listening. I quickly spin around in Amber's arms until I am facing her. Her green eyes are staring back at me, they are clouded over from drinking and she has a goofy grin on. She leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You're so hot." She says.

I give a shrug "I know." And I threw one last glace over my shoulder at Brittany before my lips close the distance between Ambers.

* * *

POV Brittany

I was watching her dance while Puck was talking to me. He was extremely touchy which was okay, I guess, but I became distracted once I saw Santana being dragged out on the dance floor. _Why do I feel so connected to her? _All's I could think about is how I wish it could be my body she was pressed against and rolling her hips on. Then I saw it. She locked eyes with me right before she drew the girl in closer. As their lips touched people around them started catcalling and whistling. Santana ran her hands down the girls back to her butt pulling her closer.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up instantly and made an excuse that I had to get something. I went into the kitchen. I had to get away from the scene I don't understand why that affected me so much.

"Hey B. Aving a g-time?" I feel arms wrap around me so I turn around.

Quinn is looking back and I defiantly think she hasn't stopped drinking because she looks plastered. I give her a bright smile and nod my head.

"mmmm soft." She mumers and rubs her head on my shoulder while still hugging me. _I have to get her home._

I walk over to Puck who I see still hasn't left the couch but this time Santana is sitting by him with the girl sitting on her lap.

"Hey Puck I'm going to head out I have to get drunkie here home. See ya at school Monday."

"Wait. Uh Britt I think umm I mean uhh … so I was wondering if you wanted to I don't know go on a date on next week?" I look over to Santana to see that she is defiantly listening. Her eyes are trained on me as if challenging me. I stare back into her brown eyes.

"Yeah that would be great." I answer, not even looking at Puck. I see her eyes get slightly bigger from shock? I think. Her pretty mouth turns down into a scowl.

"Ok cool so can I get your number so we can make arrangements?"

"Yeah that would be fine, hand me your phone." I finally tear my eyes away and give him a warm smile.

I take the phone that he hands out and give him my number.

"Cool so I'll see you around then." Puck gives me a big smile.

"Yep see ya." I say to Puck. Then I turn to Santana and give a pointed look to the girl in her lap.

"Bye Santana have fun."

She doesn't say anything back but she looks pissed off, and with that I leave the house with Quinn in tow.

I barely make it outside with Quinn and since we are both too drunk to drive I do the next best thing.

"Hey Quinnie. Hop up on my back ok?"

"umm." She mumbles and slumps against me.

I finally get her to cooperate and give her a piggy back we set off down the road to my house.

* * *

POV Santana

_I can't believe she just did that in front of me, while staring me in the eyes. _I look over to see Puck with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh man I'm so gunna win."

_He doesn't even care about her_. And it makes me even more pissed off. _What the hell why did I even think that, because I don't care about her either, Even though she is very sexy, funny, caring, and cute. Stop it stop it I don't like her!_

"Shut the fuck up your only lucky I couldn't hit on her tonight because of the promise. Oh and…" I poke Amber who is still on my lap. "Can you get the fuck off me now?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

She looks at me confused. "Get off." I clarify again while pointing to my lap. She finally goes but not without giving me a cruel gesture with her hand.

"What was that about?" Puck asks "you could have totally gotten laid tonight."

"Been there done her. She is to clinging… so" I look back at Puck and raise an eyebrow. "Where are you thinking about going for your 'date'?"

"I think I will take her to breadsticks…" I tuned him out_. He can he such a moron sometimes. _I think with a smile, because that will be a benefit.

* * *

POV Brittany

Luckily my house is close to Pucks so it only takes about 10 minutes to get back.

By this point Quinn is completely limp so I lay her down on my bed. She finds enough energy to take off her clothes and I find a big baggy T-shirt for her to put on.

I tuck her into one side of my bed.

"Night Q." I say as I crawl into the other side.

"Night B." She replies back and I am relieved to hear that she is speaking better.

The image I see as I close me eyes is Santana with another girl in her arms. _Why am I even picturing her? I don't like Santana. _I think to myself, but images of her keep popping up in my head. _This night sucks._

* * *

_**Please review so I know how the story is going I really appreciate it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I was just trying to get this chapter out I have been super busy with school this week and last. after next Tuesday though I should be able to get chapters out a lot quicker. Thank you for being patient with me :) Also this chapter is mainly a filler so sorry I promise their will be more drama coming up. **

* * *

POV Brittany

I wake up to an arm wrapped around my waist. Quinn is passed out and she is trying to snuggle with me like I am a giant teddy bear. I gently roll out of her embrace so that I can go get us water and ibuprofen. As I roll out I hear her complain.

"uhh B it's so early!" She hides her face further into the pillow and I laugh at her.

I make my way out of my room and skip off down the hall.

When I get back Quinn is completely sprawled out on my bed with the pillow on top of her head. Her feet are sticking out so I run my finger along the bottom of her feet. She flinches away and I smile mischievously. I set down the cup and pills and run two fingers down her foot then walk them back up. She is filching away now trying to hide her feet but I don't let her.

"Ok I'm up!" she screams and gets into the fetal position.

"Ok." I say with a bright smile.

She is glaring back at me. "I hate you so much right now." She complains but takes the pills and water I offer her.

"So how was your night Q? do you remember it."

"uhh…" she looks around my room as if finally comprehending that we where in my house. "well obviously we made it to your house… but I don't remember much after dancing." She gives me a sheepish grin.

I giggle at her cuteness. "yeah I gave you a piggy back ride back. There was no way you were going to be able to walk."

"well how was your first party anything interesting happen?" A flash of Santana's face appears in my head. Then I remember the look of pure jealousy as I told Puck we could go on a date.

"Well I guess I kind of agreed to go on a date with Puck next week."

Q almost chocks on her water that she just put in her mouth. "you what?!" I see something flash in her face, but what I have learned about Quinn is that she has the best poker face and can hide everything quickly.

"Uh yeah I thought you said he was nice." I look at her worried now.

"no no he is… I'm sure you will have fun. " she gives me a bright smile now. "but hey I should probably head back home I promised I would help my mom today." Quinn quickly puts back on the cloths she was wearing last night and starts to head for my door. Then she turns around to look at me. "Thanks for taking care of me last night… sorry I normally don't get like that… anyways by babe love ya text ya later." She puts her hand to her lips and blows me a kiss.

"Anytime Q." I give her a bright smile and play along. "Love ya too babe." I blow her a kiss right back and with that she winks and is out of the door and I am home alone because Calla is still at her friend's house.

* * *

Calla comes rushing through the door and pounces on me as she sees me lying on the couch watching TV. She snuggles on my stomach and lays her head on my chest.

"How was the sleep over squirt?"

"It was good I had a lot of fun. We watched movies, played board games, made a tent, and then we played hid and seek. It was so much fun Britty."

I look down at her face her bright blue eyes are staring up at me and I hug her closer. "Well I know I missed you." I lean down and giver a kiss on her head.

"I missed you too." She snuggles her face in deeper.

"What do you say we go to the park later?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun." She gives me her bright smile, but it is soon followed by a big yawn.

"Ok but we will take a nap first then eat." I poke her stomach causing her to giggle. "Then we will go to the park ok?"

She nods her head and I feel her breathing slow down as I run my fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Calla you be careful on the monkey bars!" I yell at her. Every time she gets on them my nerves are heightened because when I was younger I got a concussion from them.

"Look at me Britty!" she cheers as she makes her way across and takes of running for the slide. I walk over to the bench so that I can watch her while I sit.

"Britty!" I hear screamed at me right as I sit down. I quickly rush over to her.

"What Calla?"

"Tana!" I see the little boy who is staring angrily at my sister screaming.

Calla is standing with her hip cocked with a fist resting on it. She is starting angrily right back at the boy. He sticks his tongue out at her and she puffs up then turns to me.

"He said I couldn't use the slide." She accused.

"What is it Javier!" I hear her before I see her.

Santana comes speeding around the corner. She has her hair pulled up and is in loose baggy sweatpants. They hang low on her hips so that I can see the peak of her hip bones. She has on a tight fitted T-shirt. _How does she still pull off looking good in comfy clothes. _

" Prima she stole my ball so I wouldn't let her up the slide."

Santana's eyes land on mine. I feel her eyes roam down my body slowly. Then she looks down at my sister and a warm smile shows up on her face.

"Hey Britts." She says brightly looking back up at me. "Man she looks just like you." She motions to my little sister. "So I'm guessing we have a little problem here right?"

"Yeah apparently they are having a disagreement." I state tearing my eyes off of Santana to look back at the two kids, who look like they want to attack each other. I look at the little boy Santana called Javier. He is like a mini Santana he has the high cheek bones and the same brown eyes, but I can tell his jaw is stronger and a little more defined.

"So" I say turning towards my little sister. "Where is the ball." I know her well enough to know that she would take something from someone else and try to give me innocent eyes and act like she didn't do anything. That is currently what she is doing right now.

"Don't give me those eyes I know you have it." I stick out my hand. Now she starts pouting but digs into her pocket and hands over the ball. I roll my eyes at her display of being upset.

"How many times do I have to tell you Calla? You cannot be stealing from other people." I kneel down to look her in the eyes. "How would you feel if someone took something from you?"

She looks away from my eyes. "I wouldn't like it."

"Yeah I know you wouldn't. So you are either going to keep your hands to yourself or we are going to be leaving the park. what will it be?"

She tucks her hands in her pockets and looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Can we stay Britty I will keep my hand to myself ok?" I nod and she rushed in for a hug then takes off again.

I look over at the boy. "Here I believe this is yours." I hand over the ball.

"Thank you." He smiles taking the ball and takes off running.

I look back up at Santana who was watching the whole thing. "Sorry about that she umm she has a problem taking stuff that isn't hers."

She shrugs. "Kids will be kids. That was really cute by the way how you handled that." She has a playful smile on her big red lips.

"Yeah she can be a handful sometimes." I say with a shrug.

"Hey Britt wanna go sit on the bench." She motions to one that she must have been sitting on. It was on the other side of the playground.

"sure." We walk over and sit down.

"So she is your…"

"Sister." I state.

"She looks just like you Britt it is incredible, but she seems a little more defiant than you. She totally has your pout down though.. it was so cute how you tried to ignore it…And now I am rambling."

Santana starts blushing. _Is this even the same girl from school? She is so much more innocent right now. _

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"And he is you…" I mimic her statement about my sister, to make her feel better after rambling.

"Oh he's my cousin but he is over at my house quite a bit when my mom takes care of him."

"Oh yeah he looks like you too."

We take a quiet minute as we watch the kids. The silence between us isn't awkward at all and it feels really nice to just sit next to Santana especially when she is acting like this and not like the girl at school.

"So you and Puck huh?" she finally asks breaking the silence.

"What about me and Puck?"

"Well aren't you like going on a date or something?"

"Oh.. yeah." I say softly. She looks up at my face now.

"Why do you say it like that?" I just give a shrug.

"What do you even like about him?"

" I don't know he seems nice and funny."

"I bet you are more into mystery, and badasses, and … girls" she looks at me with a smirk and gives me a wink.

_Now here is the Santana from school. I was wondering when she would show up._

I just ignore her and roll my eyes at her statement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." I look over to see that she has a playful smile on her face.

I smile back at her. Then I hear another kid scream and I stand up. "You have got to be kidding me." I mutter already knowing my sister did something. I hear Santana giggle at my statement.

"She is much more of a troublemaker than you huh?" Santana ask.

I look at her again briefly. _What the hell she flirts with me all the time it is defiantly time for pay back. _

"Na you just don't know me well enough." I give her a wink and head out over to grab my sister and take her home. I glance back one more time to see Santana sitting there stun I can't help the smile that curved on my lips. _It's about time she had a taste of her own medicine._

* * *

POV Santana

For the first time in my life I was excited to get to school. There was a particular blond I couldn't wait to see. She has me so intrigued now after seeing her in the park. She was so cute and caring with her sister and she even flirted back with me. I can't wait to see what else she has up her sleeve and for me this isn't about a bet anymore; I honestly want to get to know her.

I turn the corner to head to my locker when I see them. Brittany is in her Cheerios uniform with one leg propped up on her locker. Her books are in her arms and she is laughing at whatever Puck is saying to her right now.

He is propped up with one of his arms up above her head and he is leaning into her. I hold my head up high and walk right past them to my first class. _Fuck them I'm Santana Lopez I don't deal with that shit._

"Hey Santana!" I hear called at me.

I look over slightly surprised to see Brittany catching up to me. I raise an eyebrow at her. _Fuck this she can't act like she wasn't just flirting with Puck and think I would want to talk to her. _

"Hey just wanted to apologize about my sister the other day and how we had to leave early."

I give her a shrug.

"Well ok yeah… I guess… I was just hoping we could do that again sometime I get bored when I only have other moms to talk to when I watch my sister at the park." She looks hopeful. Does she really think just because we met up outside of school once that we are like close friends now. _I don't do friends I do fuck buddies. _

"Yeah whatever maybe. Well this is my class bye Blondie." I love the way her face turns to confusion from my lack of interest…well it her fault for flirting with Puck.

"um ok then see you in class later." She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Britt!" I hear yelled from a little further down the hall. I can tell Quinn is trying to catch up with her new 'BFF' it makes me want to gag. As Quinn passes me she gives me an evil glare.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath as I walk into my first class.

* * *

I had successfully thrown slushies at two glee kids and locked a short freshman in his locker by the time it was to go into Science class.

I strut in the classroom and I feel eyes on me. I smirk _man do I love the attention._

I feel another set of eyes settle on me as I walk. I don't even need to look up to know that they are sky blues eyes watching me move. I ignore her as I settle down in my seat.

"Hey."

I don't respond I just pull out my science book.

"Why are you ignoring me today?" I just shrug my shoulders in response.

The teacher starts talking something about a project we have to do. I don't really pay attention I just start doodling in my book. _Uhh this class is so boring._

I look up and see brown hair directly in front of me. A smirk forms on my face. _Why haven't I noticed she has been in this class oh wait that's right I have been paying attention to Brittany since day one. _

I tear out a sheet of note book paper. I start ripping it in shreds and start to create small balls out of them. I flick them into the girls hair in front of me.

"What are you doing? That's mean Santana." Brittany says.

I roll my eyes but I feel her watching me.

After I finish my tossing of paper I stumble out of my seat and point at Rachels head and yell.

"What the hell Dwarf you have lice!" she stands up screeching and takes off out of the room. People are laughing as I sit back down with a huge smile on my face. _Three gleek in one day man I am good. _

"uhh ok soo as I was saying." The teacher speaks up again. "You and the person at your table will be doing an independent inquiry. This is like a science fair project. You will be coming up with you own idea as to what you want to test. You will then create a hypothesis, preform a test, record the data then you will be presenting your results. So if I were you I would get to know your partner very well because you will be working with them in and out of the classroom for the next two weeks. That is all for today."

I raise my hand instantly.

"Yes Santana?"

"Yeah I have a medical release form stating that I cannot do homework outside of the school building. It is terribly bad for my health." I state deadpan.

"Santana you will not be getting out of this homework."

I huff and roll my eyes. _Great now I will have homework every day._

I feel a piece of paper pushed under my arm. I look at it. It has Brittany's number written on it then underneath it says 'meet me at my house after school we can look up a project to do… don't worry we will have fun!' then she wrote down her address. She even drew a big smiley face. _Why does she have to be so cute? It makes it harder to be mad at her. _

I look up to see that she has already made it up to the front of the class when she feels my eyes on her she looks up. Her beautiful blue eyes landing on me and she gives me a wink as she walks out the door. My heart skips a beat. _Fuck that cannot happen again. I can't like her._

* * *

During my last period I meet up with Puck who is chilling out under the bleachers. It is my study hall, but I always end up wandering around campus.

"Hey babe I heard you have been quite the bitch today. You started to finally get worried about losing? Cuz I have to tell ya I am taking her out tomorrow then the Puckmister is getting laid." He has a shit eating grin on his face. "No one can resist this." He motions to his face.

"Bull shit most people try to run away from a face like that.. eek." I make a face at him and he pulls me onto his lap. We have always been affectionate to each other, but he defiantly is more like a brother to me.

"Oh and by the way I will be spending every day with Brittany after school all week." I look at him and give his shock face a wink.

Then he burst out laughing. "Bullshit." He says shaking his head. I hop off his lap and sit down next to him on the couch.

"For once, dumbass, I am not lying. Check this shit out." I hand him over the note and he reads it over.

"This is not fair!" he starts to complain. "She is being forced to hang out with you."

I pat his check. "Well babe better pick up your game them because I can tell from your face you look worried and well… you should be." I stand up and give him a wink. "Have fun pondering your next move cuz…" I look down at my watch. "looks like I have to go mean up with a certain blonde."

I stand up and strut away with Puck who looks flabbergasted. _He stands no chance even with his stupid 'date' planed._

* * *

**Please review let me know how the story it going or If you just want to tell me any of your ideas. Reviews are very help full :)**

**Thank you for reading I hope you like the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK sorry this update took so long, I hope I make up for it by having it be a longer chapter :) I already started the next one so I hope I can get it out soon. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews :) They are very helpful!**

* * *

POV Brittany

My last class went by so slowly. I sat next to that girl who Santana was throwing papers at. I don't know why but she came over and talked to me about joining this club.

"So you should defiantly join. We need more people to dance around in the background and make me look good. And I see that you are a Cheerio by the uniform that all of you wear every day, so I am assuming you know how to dance right?"

She is looking at me expectantly, but honestly I can't remember much about what she said because my mind keeps bouncing back to Santana and how in about half an hour I will be hanging out with her. I am nervous because she is mean to a lot of people, but I really think she is hiding how she really is, but my mom does always say I look for the best in people. I don't know what it is about her, but lately every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach and I get nervous when I am around her.

"Brittany?" The girl with a big nose is still looking at me.

_Ok if I smile and nod maybe she will finally stop talking. _I give her a bright smile and nod my head.

"Okay great! This is really good so you can come and audition tomorrow we meet right after school! ahhh I'm so excited to get someone to join!"

_Wait what did I just agree to? _I open my mouth to ask when the school bell goes off.

"See you tomorrow!" the girl is out the door before I can even say anything else back to her like what I do for this club, besides dance.

"Brittany! What are you thinking I just heard you joined glee club?" _oh so that is the name of the club._ "The troll has already spread the word that you are joining. That is social suicide." Quinn is giving me a stern look as she walks up to me so we can walk over to our lockers together.

"umm I didn't know what she was talking about when I agreed." I state with a shrug I mean how bad that club really be. I would get to dance a lot more and my little sister already stays after for after care at her school to hang out with her friends after school, so I have nothing to do.

"Well you can't do it Brittany."

"I have to, I already agreed." I turned to look at Quinn. "I can't go back on my word, plus it kind of sounds fun." I give her a hopeful smile hoping she will understand. "You know you could join with me… It would be fun."

"uhuh no way am I joining that club."

I give her a big pout with sad puppy dog eyes. I have found out recently that Quinn cannot resist my puppy dog pout, so I have been taking full advantage of it.

"Fine fine. If you stop pouting I will join, but this is so gunna cost you."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I beam at her. I wrap her up in a big hug.

"Yah this is gunna be fun now that you will be in it!" I smile as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Whatever." She can't help but laugh. "So wanna hang out after school, since we don't have practice?"

"Uhh" I look nervously at the floor. "I kind of already have to do something later with…." I pause then mumble Santana's name.

I finally look back up when I don't hear Quinn say anything. She sticks a finger in her ear and pretends to clean out her ears.

"Ok I think I have an ear problem because I think I heard you say you are hanging out with Santana, and I know you couldn't have said you were hanging out with _her."_

I start fidgeting on both of my feet.

"Umm yeah you heard me right."

"Damn it Brittany I told you to stay away from her. Why are you going to hang out with her?"

Quinn was now angrily slamming her books into her book bag.

"You know how she is my science partner?" I watch as Quinn nods her head. "Ok well we have this project were we have to do an experiment and I have to hang out with her to get it done."

"Couldn't you have switched a partner or something?" I look over to see she has a raised eyebrow at me. _That's weird, that kind of reminds me of when Santana raises her eyebrow. _I think with a smile.

"I tried like the first day of class when she was rubbing my leg, but the teacher wouldn't let me."

"Uhh well be careful who knows what she will do or try. If she asks to make brownies or she brings any over just say no ok?"

"But I love brownies." I mumble with a pout.

We start walking to Quinn's car. "You don't need her kind though. they aren't any good. Just don't eat them ok?"

I cross my middle and pointer finger behind my back so Quinn won't see. "Okay."

Quinn lets out her breath. "Ok good be careful and text me after ok?"

"Okay Quinn but really it is not a big deal."

* * *

POV Santana

I am standing outside Britt's door. I am so nervous this is like the first time I am going to be alone with her. I don't know why I am nervous though I shouldn't be it is just a stupid science thing. It shouldn't affect me like this.

_Ok I can do this just lift my hand and ring that stupid bell…_

My arm was not cooperating. It was lie dead weight on my body. _Fuck this I will just skip it today I'll come over tomorrow. _

I turn on my heels about to leave when I hear the door open.

"Hey are you going to stand just stand out here all day? I know the door can be interesting, I talk to it sometimes too, but I think I will be a lot more interesting company." She gives me a wink and is smirking at me. _Is she flirting again?_

I am still standing there staring at her. She is wearing baggy sweat pants that hang loosely around her hips, and a tight fitted T-shirt. A strip of her stomach is exposed showing off her flat smooth stomach. My eyes rake back up her body to stare into her baby blue eyes.

She rolls her eyes at me and reaches out for my hand. "Come on we have to get started." I get dragged into her house. It is not as big as mine, but it is a decent size. It is a two story house. I get pulled up the stairs and strait to the first room on the left.

I can definitely tell it is Brittany room.

Her room is just how I would expect it to be. There are bright colors everywhere and stuffed animals on the bed_. It looks like a unicorn threw up rainbows and glitter everywhere_. I can't help the giggle that escapes my throat because this is just so her.

She spins around to stare at me with a raised eyebrow as if asking why I was laughing. She places a hand on her hip. "Are you laughing at my room." She asks while squinting her eyes into a glare that is not intimidating on her at all.

It just makes me laugh harder.

I spin around to look back over at her bed which has a duck comforter on it causing me to laugh again. "Nope not at all." I say innocently still avoiding looking back at her.

"I think you are." I feel her breath touch my ear. _How did she sneak up on me so quickly without me even knowing? _

I spin around to find her face inches away from mine. I have a smirk on my face. "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it Blondie?" I raise an eyebrow in a challenge.

That is when she attaches me. She pushed me back onto her bed and started to tickle me. I am very ticklish it is horrible. I try squirming out from underneath her, but she is a lot tougher than I thought. It must have been from all her Cheerio practicing.

"Britt please stop!" I yell out between a laughing fit as her fingers making their way to my stomach.

"Not until you take it back." She had he hands on my stomach now and I screamed out.

"ok ok ok I take it back!" I squirm underneath her.

She sits back on my thighs with a happy triumphant smile on her face. "Good. Now if you are done being mean we have home work to do." She finishes with a cute nod to her head.

"uhh do we have to? I like this position a lot better." I give her a wink and while a cocky smirk spreads across my face.

She rolls her eyes at me and rolls off of my waist. I really miss the pressure of her sitting on me. "nuhu we have homework to do and you are very distracting." She states as she goes over to sit on her desk chair.

I can't help the mischievous smile that forms on my face. I bounce to the end of her big bed. Once I am on my feet again I step up right behind her ear.

"That wasn't even me _trying _to be distracting." I whisper closely to her ear. I see her shiver. _Yes one point for Santana. I knew I had an effect on her. _

She spins around in her chain somehow avoiding hitting my legs with her long tan ones. I am between her thighs now as she is looking up at me with a stern look.

"I'm sure that you can be since you do it every day in our science class. But right now I am getting a bad grade in class, because of you distracting me. I need to do better in this class and you will do work ok?" I nod somewhat in shock. I can't believe she is telling me what to do, I did not think this girl could be demanding at all.

"Good now that we have that cleared you can sit on my lap."

My mouth drops open. _After she tells me not to be distracting she wants me to sit on her lap? What is up with this girl?_

"um why? Not that I am complaining, but you just told me to not be distracting."

"I only have one chair and we need to look up a project on my computer." She rolls her pretty blue eyes at me as if the answer was obvious.

I sit down on her legs as she swirls up closer to her desk. "Now no distractions." She whispers in my ears as she wraps her arms around me so that she can begin typing on her compute.

_Yeah like that will happen with her this close to me. _

After an hour of looking up projects we finally think that we had found one, we just have to get it cleared tomorrow. We also got distracted by just talking to each other. She is so cute and funny. I found out that her parents are divorced and that is why she moved here, and that she is a Disney fanatic. I can't help but smile and laugh at all her stories.

"So." I say still sitting in her lap, not wanting to get off, but now I am turned sideways so that I can look at her. "You have a little date tomorrow or something?" Puck was bragging about the date earlier when he found out that she was actually going to go with him.

"Oh yeah with Puck."

"Why do you even want to go out with that asshole?" I know I sound jealous but really she flirts with me back. I can't help but somewhat like her, even though I won't say it out loud.

She looks at me curiously.

"Aren't you like his friend?"

I roll my eyes at that. "Yeah, we have a different kind of friendship though, but he treats the girls that he goes after like crap."

"Yeah well I have heard you do about the same thing."

"uhh I resent that statement. I treat people who I don't really care about like crap. That doesn't mean I would treat you badly." I can't resist I reach up and stroke her cheek softly with one of my fingers. This is bold of me but she doesn't move away so I take that as a good sign.

I see the blush that forms on her cheek. Her blue eyes have also darkened slightly. I watch as her eyes move down to my lips then back up to meet my eyes.

I smile. _This is so easy. _I flatten my hand to her cheek now drawing her closer to me. She moves with my hand. I feel her hands roam to my back to pull me closer to her. Our lips are centimeters away when I close my eyes. I feel her breath across my lips.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

What the hell was that? I feel Brittany freeze and pull back. I feel her shift around into her pocket to pull out a cell phone.

_Damn it I was so close to kissing her. _I watch how her eyes land on my lips one more time before she speaks into the phone.

"Hey!" she says brightly into her phone she pauses to listen.

"yeah ok that sounds good." She gives a flirtatious giggle. Her flirting makes me feel like ice is spreading through my veins closing her off. "I have glee after school first tomorrow so 7 ok?...yeah…ok… sounds good see you then."

She puts her phone away and looks back at me as if she wasn't just flirting with someone while I am on her lap. "So since it is late wanna get ice cream." She sounds excited.

"What?... no first of all who was that second… you're in glee?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Um yeah I joined when that girl who you were flicking papers at asked me, and the phone call was from Puck." She shrugs her shoulders. "But you really don't wanna get ice cream I have some in my freezer." She is pouting now.

"No I really don't want any ice cream, so I am guessing no science tomorrow right?" I stand up to look at her.

"No I'm sorry just had plans before. But the ice-cream has Reese's in it."

"Stop with the ice cream I don't want any… you know what I should really get going were done here right?"

"I mean yeah I guess we found what we will be doing, but I thought that we could watch a movie or something." She looks shyly at her feet. Even though all I want is to spend time with her I hate that she acts like it is no big deal she is going on a date tomorrow while we almost kissed.

"Sorry already have planes for the night." I say with little emotion in my voice, knowing my walls have fully went up.

"Okay, well I had fun tonight hanging out with you." She sounds sad.

_Whatever she could have chosen to hang out with me more tomorrow but she chose him instead, he probably planed this knowing I was going to be over here with her tonight. Asshat he will get an ear full tomorrow. _

"Yeah whatever see ya tomorrow." I wave and am out her room before she can even get up from her chair.

* * *

POV Brittany

I am getting so much better at getting Calla to school on time that I get to Cheerios practice on time. The work out was hard and the couch is still calling me names that I don't ever know is me. When I don't respond she gets even meaner.

I am not paying attention when I walk down the hall over to my locker searching my ipod for a song to dance to for the glee club thing.

"Hey Brittany wait up."

I look up and over to see Puck jogging to catch up to me. I give him a bright smile, he already saw me earlier when he had an early football practice. He looked really good in his football outfit, too bad he had to take that off because it looks better than his school clothes.

"Hey you were looking good out their swinging your hips today." He gives me a wink as he meets my steps and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks I like your uniform." I say without even thinking.

He laughs at that. "Noted, so ready for the date tonight?" I give a brief nod as I open my locker to get my books. He drops his arm from my shoulder and stands next to me waiting.

"Hey guys!" I hear a bright voice next to me. I look over to see Quinn waiting on the other side of Puck. She gives me a bright smile. I shut the door and lean back onto my locker. "How did last night go you didn't tell me _anything_."

"It was ok she is nice."

"puh yeah right Brittany she is horrid I don't know how you lasted that long with her." Quinn rolls her eyes.

I feel a presence in the hall as if I am drawn to her I look up to see Santana. She is wearing a short black skirt, high stiletto boots, and a tight fitted red tank top. My mouth has dropped open as I stare openly at her. My eyes finally trail up to meet her dark brown eyes. She is giving me a pointed look at Pucks hand that had somehow came to rest on my hip without me realizing it. She rolls her eyes and walks down the hall.

"umm I-I have to go to class." I mumble out wanting to catch up with Santana to see if we are fine after she stormed out of my house last night. I thought that we were getting along really well before I talked to Puck. She is funny and actually sweet even though she doesn't show it all the time. She also has an amazing laugh, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I have to talk to her.

"We still have like five minutes before class." Quinn states with a confused look on her face. "We haven't even talked about preforming at glee club, _you _are the one who is making me join." She is pouting now.

"Yeah we can at lunch but I have homework I forgot about." I start to pull away from our small group when I feel Pucks hand on my elbow.

"I can walk you. Here hand me your books."

"No its ok I have to really get going." I pull away and walk quickly down the hall. _Where was her class again? These halls are so confusing. _

I look to my left and don't see her; there are just a lot of people roaming the halls. I look to the right nothing. _Well I might as well go to class then. _I feel my shoulders slump and my lip come out into a pout as I take off down the right hall.

"Looking for someone?" She whispers in my ear. I spin around to face her.

She raises an eyebrow at me waiting for my answer.

"Um yeah you." My cheeks start to heat up as I see her smirk.

"Oh yeah? Why would you be doing that for?"

"I wanted to talk to you.. you left so early after we found our project I wanted to make sure that we were ok."

"Well it's not like were friends anyways so you shouldn't really care."

"Wait were not friends?" I am shocked I thought that we had at least became friends after last night. I thought we had a good time together, and she makes me feel comfortable.

"Umm no, I don't really have friends."

"Oh well you can try." I give her a hopeful smile. "I would like to be your friend."

"Doesn't that go against like all the rules to be a Cheerio, because I'm positive Quinn will _not _be ok with that."

"Well I guess I just don't really follow the rules here." I give her a playful wink.

She lets out a startled laugh. "Yeah no kidding with you joining glee and all, that is crazy by the way, you're lucky you're cute so people will still be nice to you."

"Yeah but I mean at least I won't be the only one Quinn is going to join with me." I say with a smile and bounce lightly on my toes.

I watch as Santana's mouth drops open in shock and is staring at me blankly.

"What?" I question but she still doesn't respond. "Santana what's your problem?" I wave my hand in her face. "Santana!" I yell, causing a few people to stop and stare at us, but at least Santana is out of her trance.

"Ok I'm sorry but did you just say that Quinn, as in Quinn Fabray is joining glee club?"

"Yeah that is what I said why?"

She suddenly busts up laughing. "I'm sorry that is beyond crazy. I thought that you were like her little bitch and did whatever she said I was surly mistaken. looks like you have her wrapped around your finger."

"No she is just my best friend here." I look around to notice that everyone else was gone. "Well I have to go see you in Science." I give her a wave. I have to race to my first class now to make it on time. I hope she really does decide to let me in. It doesn't seem like she is mad at me anymore, but it is hard to tell with her.

* * *

POV Santana.

I have to go to my locker before I have Science class. When I get there I notice a Cheerio leaning up against my locker waiting for me.

"hey." She greets me with a bright smile. She is very pretty. She has long tan legs sticking out of her Cheerio skirt. She is about the same height as I am with blond hair and green eyes. She is definitely someone who I would hook up with.

"Hey." I say back as I step up close to her. I watch as her eyes roam over my body. She licks her lips before her eyes reach mine again.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" She is very strait forward and I like that.

This is just so perfect.

"Well I was thinking…" I pause running my fingers down her arm until they reach her hip to draw her closer. "Why don't we go out to eat at Breadstix? Then we could go back to my place."

I see the excitement light up in her eyes. It is funny trying to watch her act like it is not a big deal, but everyone knows I don't go out eat with other girls.

"Okay that sounds good." She reaches for my hand and writes down her number on my hand. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

I feel the wicked smile spread across my face. "Seven."

"See you then." She leans up and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

_This was a lot easier than I expected. _

I make it to class a little late. It not a big deal because the teacher only shoots me a look, which I ignore. Everyone focus on me walking into the room, I mean seriously who wouldn't be looking at all this. I ignore all of them as my eyes focus on Britt. She is looking my body up and down again.

"Why were you late?" she asks after 2 minutes of me ignoring her.

This makes me look over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Were you worried?" I smirk.

"um kind of, because I saw you earlier so it would have been weird if you left. You could have been like sick or hurt, and now that were friends I-I was just worried." Her cheeks are turning an adorable shade of pink as she fumbles with her wording.

"Well in that case I was talking to." _Shit what is her name… wait I didn't even ask for her name. _I look down at my hand with the number on it and yes it does have a name. "Rebecca." I read off of my hand then look up into Britts blue eyes.

Her eyes have narrowed at me as she looks down at my hand. "oh who's that?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" I narrow my eyes back at her,

"That was only .." she takes a break to think. " two that I asked." She states with a nod. "and you didn't even answer me."

"Fine whatever. She is a girl that I am taking out tonight." I study her face as I say this and yes I do see something flash across her face.

"Oh."

"Yeah you know since I don't have to do the stupid Science project today I have free time and I wants to get my mack on." I give her a wink.

She is looking away from me now I am pretty sure that I struck a nerve. Good.

We don't talk again and class is almost over. There is 20 seconds left when I hear Brittany.

"I would rather hang out with you after class but I already promised…" she trails off as the bell goes off and she shoots out of her seat and out of the door.

I can feel my heart pumping quickly in my chest. _Did she really just say that?_

* * *

POV Brittany

I rush out of class. I can't believe that I just told her that. I might as well have said I have a gigantic crush on you, because I just told her I would rather hang out with her than go on a date with Puck.

I am getting my book bag ready to take home when I hear Quinn step up beside me.

"Do we really have to do this?" She huffs. I turn to see a miserable looking Quinn.

"Yeah I'm sorry I will totally make this up to you." I give her an apologetic smile as I see how miserable she looks.

"Yeah you will and I am holding you to that starting Friday. You are coming with me to a party." I can't help but get excited knowing my mom is supposed to be home this weekend, from what she texted me earlier and she will be taking care of Callie.

"What party?"

"It's a surprise but trust me it will be a lot of fun. Now let's go get this over with." She hooks her arm in mine and pulls me off to the choir room.

My heart is pounding as I roll my hips one last time as the last beat of Big Sean's _Dance (Ass) _finishes up. I feel the sweat dripping down my face as I catch my breath.

"Woah." I hear this blond kid with big lips speak up.

I look around the room to see everyone's mouth open, they remind me of a fish I use to have. He would always look at me through the bowl with his mouth opening and closing.

"sooo." I finally say when I catch my breath. "Am I in?"

"Hells to the yes you are." A bigger girl who I don't know says.

"That was very good Brittany I am so glad that I recruited you and I am impressed you got Quinn to join congratulations." The girl who I finally found outs name is Rachel says while she gives me a little clap.

"yes congratulations." The guy who may or may not be the leader of the group states. "you can go take a seat now Brittany."

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to sit down next to Quinn. She gives me a warm smile as we try to pay attention to the rest of the group when they perform. They are all really good as well, but I am way more talented than all of them so I just wait for it to be over with.

* * *

"Are you sure this looks ok?" I spin around as Calla watches me. My dress dark blue that reaches my knees flows out as I spin around. My hair is straitened and my eyes have light makeup on just enough to make them stand out a little more thanks to the work that Quinn can do with make up.

"You look pretty Britty." My sister giggles and runs up twirling the bottom end of my dress.

I lift her up and spin her above me and twirl with her. She yelps happily and can't control her giggles. I finally rest her on my hip and look into her blue eyes sparkle and they remind me so much of our dad that it hurts.

I look at the clock again 6:50 p.m. "where did Quinn go?" I ask Calla.

"Umm." Callie looks up at the celling pondering with a finger to her bottom lip. She looks so cute like this. A smile forms on her lips. "Making me dinner. Mac and Cheese!"

I laugh at her. "You got her whipped already don't you."

"Yep." Callie says will a proud smile.

I find Quinn in the kitchen. It is so funny how she has learned to make herself at home here.

"Quinny diner done yet?" My sister runs over to Quinn's legs and grips on to Quinn's jeans. I watch as Quinn looks down at her with an adoring smile. They are so cute together.

"Almost sweetie." She finally looks up at me. "Britt you look beautiful, Puck will not be able to keep his hands off you in that."

I hear the door knock. "Well here goes nothing." I whisper, but I know Quinn heard me.

"Don't worry he is nice and you will be fine, just be careful he tends to move fast."

"I'll watch out thanks for watching Callie for me Q." I walk over and give her a big hug.

"Have fun." She whispers in my ear. I pull back and give her a smile.

I open the door. Puck is leaning against the door frame. He is wearing jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt and now I feel overly dressed. He has a confident smile on his face as he hands out flowers to me.

"You look hot." He states as he looks me up and down. I feel a blush form on my cheeks.

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?" he nods his head over to his truck that is in the driveway.

I nod and we walk over to the truck. I roll my eyes as he just gets in the driver seat and I climb into the passenger side.

The ride to the restaurant isn't uncomfortable, but just feels friendly. With Puck I find him good looking and I am attracted to him, but I don't feel an instant connection with him, he just feels more like a friend.

He tries harder when we get to the restaurant, by coming over to my door to open it. It is a sweet gesture and I smile when he takes my hand.

"So what do you think of my truck?" he asks as we sit down.

"I think it is nice."

"Yeah there is a lot of space." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing me to laugh at him. When he does the eyebrow wiggle it looks so funny that I can't help but laugh.

"So you going to the party this Friday?"

"Yeah Quinn is making me so where is it." I smile trying to figure out where it is since Quinn won't tell me.

"Uhuh if she hasn't told you then it is a secret. Don't worry it is awesome." He looks excited for it.

I hear a familiar giggle causing me to look up and my breath catches in my through. Santana has just walked in and she is wearing an amazing tight red dress that reaches mid-thigh. I let my eyes roam her body that is until I see a hand reach up to her shoulder then trail down her arm.

_That must be the Rebecca girl. _

"So." I say Puck looks up at me while he takes a drink of his water. "Does Santana have a girlfriend or something?" I know out of anyone Puck would know if she just started dating.

He looks shocked then water comes spewing out of his nose as he tried to hold in laughter.

"Oh my I'm so sorry." I lean over and dab at his nose with my napkin. His eyes are trained on my face and his expression is so cute I can't help but smile.

"Wow well isn't that disgusting." I gear Santana say I sit back down and look up to see Santana walks by our table to sit directly behind Puck so that I could still see her. She is sitting on the side facing me. As she sits down she gives me a playful wink and I can't help the color that shows on my cheeks.

"Hey you hot in here or something your cheeks are kind of rosy." Puck asks I just shake my head.

"So what was the question about Santana for?" I nod to the table Santana is at.

He turns around in his chair. I watch as Santana gives Puck a smirk. I don't know what he did but I watch the smile play on her lips as she gives a nod.

He turns around with a goofy smile. "Oh well she doesn't really date people that is definitely a hook up for tonight." He laughs and shakes his head. I don't know why but my heart starts to hurt. Why does she make me feel like this, and now I have to watch her flirt with that other girl.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I blurt and stand up and quickly walk over to the restroom. I check my makeup in the mirror while I try to calm myself down.

"That didn't take long." I look over to see Santana has followed me in here.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I try to avoid her gaze but she steps up right behind me and spins me around.

"Why don't you just admit it, you like me. I did hear what you said earlier in class you know." She is inches from my face.

I turn away from her. "Yeah well then why did you decide to come to the same place I am with her?"

"Why did you come with him?" Now I'm mad. How could she not know the reason why I came with him? She had a girl sitting on her lap when he asked me.

I spin back around to get in her face. "Maybe if you weren't always flirting with other people I wouldn't have agreed."

"Yeah well maybe if you would just choose someone already you just keep stringing everyone along and this tension wouldn't be happening right now if you actually acted on what you want. Because right now I know you wantz on these plump lips."

I don't even realize it is happening till I feel her soft lips crush into mine. I am startled at first and don't react. When my brain finally starts to work I move my lips with her. My hands go up into her hair as I feel her hands grip my waist pulling me closer. My heart seeds up and I can't get enough of the feeling of her. I spin her around and push her up against the sink. Her lip runs across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open up to her and I hear up both let out a moan.

We finally break apart for air. I watch as her eyes trail my lips then she looks up at me shyly. Her deep brown eyes look vulnerable and innocent right now.

"Britt come home with me tonight not him. I can't stand seeing you with him."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok tried to get this out as soon as I could. I even stayed up late tonight finishing it just for you guys :)**

**Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the reviews! They are very encouraging!**

* * *

POV Brittany

Her face.

I couldn't help but stare. It is the most innocent face that I have ever seen on her and it shocked me speechless. She looks so vulnerable and open. I don't know what to do right now. She is giving me a pleading look asking me to ditch Puck and go with her… where? I don't know.

I would have to let Quinn know even though we both agreed she would be staying the night… _wait am I seriously considering this? This is crazy, we just kissed for the first time when I am on a date with another person. How messed up is this whole situation?_

"Um." I feel panicky as my palms are sweating I fidget from foot to foot as she watches me with her dark brown eyes. "I-and –you. But um you with that girl." _Yep I sound like a genius right now. _

"Do you honestly believe that he likes you more than I do? Britt…" SH elooks down at her hands now nervously. "You do things to me no one else has." I feel her hand slid down to capture my hand and place it gently on her heart as she looks back up deep into my eyes. I feel her heart beam pumping faster than it probably should, but I know the feeling because mine is doing the same thing.

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine. I felt her heart pace speed up. Then she pulls back from that too short of kiss. I already miss the pressure of her soft lips.

"I don't know why this happens but it does." She says while studying my face.

"I-I don't know what to say right now Santana. P-Puck is waiting for me out there. I'm supposed to be on a date with him." I stutter nervously.

"But what you really want is to be with me." If it is at all possible she finds a way to get closer to me.

"Santana… Oh what the hell!" The girl Rebecca barges into the bathroom glaring at us. "Are you serious were supposed to be on a date right now that _you _invited me on. Ah whatever I'm over you."

"psh you wish it was that easy." I look up over at Santana in time to see her roll her eyes at the girl. The confident girl I have come to know is back with that single interruption.

"uhh!" The girl practically yells min frustration and storms back out the door.

"You are the one who asked her on the date?" I see a flash of regret cross over her like a shadow.

"um." She looks away shyly. "Yeah well I um knew where you were going, and I didn't like you going with him and all and um. I thought maybe I could get you…" She looks back up to me. I could tell she hated giving me eye contact right now. "… um jealous?"

"I already told you I would have rather been hanging out with you! Then you go and do this. You didn't have to make me jealous Santana I already like you. But no to your question I will not go home with you tonight. My feelings already feel like they are all over the place. Especially my feelings about you right now. All I ever feel you do is play games with my head Santana and I don't want to deal with that." I let off an exhausted sigh.

With that I dodged out of her embrace and manage to make it back to my seat where Puck is waiting with our food.

"Hey what took you so long? For a moment I thought you ditched me." He put on a fake puty face, but I want really in the mood to play along. My eyes were trained on Santana as she walks out of the bathroom. Her brown eyes meet mine showing desperation. But just like that I saw her collect herself. It was as if she just threw up a wall and no one was allowed to penetrate it. I want to get to know what is behind that wall but I don't think I could emotionally take it right now. Her shoulder blades were pulled back and it looked like she stood taller as she walked out of the restaurant doors like she owned that place. As she left I felt a ping in my heart.

"I had a really good time tonight Brittany." Puck said as he pulled up to my house. I felt his hand on my thigh drawing circles.

"Yeah me too thanks." I smile at him as I reach for the door handle.

"You know…" he trails off as he slides closer, almost squishing me to the door. "What would make this even better?" his hand is moving up my leg now.

"um I'm sorry." I reach down and remove his hand from my leg. "My sister is waiting for me inside I really need to go."

He pulls back and looks at me. "Are you serious? Not even a thank you for paying blowjob? Uh this is bullshit." He complains and hits his head back against the seat of his truck

I know my mouth is hanging open right now, but he can't be serious. I just open the door and hop out when I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Common babe don't be mad. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You just make me so hot." He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Ok first I am not your babe and second let go I am going inside now."

"psh yeah whatever you will come back to me tomorrow they always do." He said with a cocky smile and a wink. "I'll be waiting."

I roll my eyes and storm up to the door. Puck was being such a dick. That can't really work out for him with getting girls can it? I don't even notice a shadow by my garage until she speaks.

"I told you he isn't very nice with girls he dates didn't I?" she steps out still wearing that mouthwatering dress. "He didn't deserve you anyways. I'm just glad you stood up for yourself before I went over there and kicked his ass."

"Santana I'm really not in the mood."

She looks down "I understand I was just wondering if we could talk a little bit. I know I screwed up." She reached out and touched my arm. "Please Britt."

Why is it always so hard to say no to her? What's the harm anyways? Quinn is watching Callie and they should both either be in bed or going to bed. "OK." I say trying to sound reluctant but it came off as more shy and timid.

The brightest smile that I saw lite up on Santana's face when I agreed to let her talk. _Seriously this cannot be the girl who I bumped into on the first day of school._ I felt so happy to be the one to put her smile there even if I was still a little mad.

I held out my hand which she gladly took. I walked around to the back of the house where there is a swing. I lead Santana by the hand to the first one. She looks up at the swing skeptically before she sits down. I hop on the other right next to her.

"Soo?" I say crossing my feet.

"You look really hot tonight."

I look over at her. That was not what I was expecting when she said she wanted to talk.

"Sorry. I swear Britt I am trying here. It is hard not acting like I do when I am at school." She looks sincere as she says these words. I just give a brief nod as I nervously twist my legs as spin myself in little circles.

"I-I-I kind of like you Britt. Um I know I was a huge bitch when we first met granite you did spill my drink on me. But you have to admit that we have fun together and we do flirt a lot." She looks over at me for encouragement, but I just watch her as she nervously twist her swing around in half circles. "Honestly I just couldn't go home tonight without seeing you again. I don't care if we are just friends, and you know how I am with having friends." I can't help the little smile I give at her for saying this. "I just want to have you in my life Britt even if it doesn't go any further between us. You make me happy and that has been hard to do with the shitty things that have happened to me. You are so kind hearted and I know I don't deserve you as a friend but I'm hoping you are still willing to give me a chance?"

"Whoow hold on." I hold up a hand being overdramatic. "Did I just hear this right? Santana Lopez wants to be my friend?" I look at her and I know I have a huge dopey smile when her brown eyes move back up to meet my eyes. "Wow that is weird beings I thought I heard earlier today 'it's not like we are friends.'" I repeat what she told me at school trying my best to imitate her raspy voice.

"Yeah well I kind of wanted to change my mind." She sticks out her tongue at me for making fun of her.

"Even after that little stunt you pulled you think I would want to be your friend Santana?"

She loses eye contact again and looks down at her fidgeting feet and shakes her head no.

"Well you have a lot more to learn about me Mrs. Lopez." I state standing up out of my swing. I see Santana sigh thinking I was getting up to leave her. I walk up right behind her gripping the chains in each hand as I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Even though I think it was shitty what you did I can't really blame you for trying to get me jealous. I probably and have done the same." I lightly rub my lips across her ear feeling her shutter under the light touch.

I quickly pull her swing back as far as I can and to my surprise I hear her scream.

"Brittany! Damn it let me down!" I let go and she screams even more. "I am going to kill you." She yells out between a scream.

"Oh sorry San are you afraid of heights or something?" I let out in a giggle. To my questions she is suddenly very quiet giving me my answer. She starts to slow down. She abruptly stands up as soon as she can so she can turn around to glare at me. The scowl on her face is so cute especially when she puts a fist on her hip. "No way the bad ass Santana is scared of heights when it isn't even that high. I mean it San I think you were like maybe five feet off the ground." I can't hold back the giggles which causes her to pout. "Oh come here. I'll help you out." I say as I hop over the swing seat.

I sit down on the swing and pat my lap. She looks skeptical and raises an eyebrow at me. "Common San trust me I won't hurt you I promise." I look deep into her warm brown eyes and she steps closer to me. "Ok you have to sit on my lap but your legs have to be on the other side and you have to face me ok?"

"Ok Britt this is just weird." She says she eyes my lap where I told her to sit.

I roll my eyes at her. "Common San don't you want to sit on my lap, because I don't think you would have objected earlier went we were getting our mack on in the bathroom." I give a toothy smile when her face starts to become shaded in red.

I pat my thighs again and she lets out a huff as she crawls onto my lap.

"See now isn't this cozy." I breathe with her face only centimeters from mine.

She makes me feel so warm and calm whenever she touches me. I feel her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah it feels good." She lets out in a sigh.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"um being this close to you." She looks away bashfully. I release one of my hands and gently run a finger under her jaw and move her face to look back into my eyes.

"I think it feels good too." I watch the smile spread across her face. "Ok you ready." She looks up at the swing hinges then back down to me.

"Are you sure it can hold us?"

"Oh yeah I have done this before." I say rolling my eyes.

She looks shocked and a little offended by what I said. "With Quinn?" she asks as her grip in my hair tightens.

"Ow San lighten up with the hair pulling." I feel her release slightly. "And no Quinn knows how to swing already and she isn't scared of heights." I watch her relax. "Why are you jealous?"

"psh no why would I get jealous of Quinn. I am way hotter anyways." She says rolling her eyes.

I decide to push her a little further just for the hell of it. I smile at her.

"I mean I guess I could go in and get her and show you that you will be fine with two people on the swing." I give her a wink as I see the shock on her face.

"Wait you have Quinn here? What time even is it? Is she staying the night?"

"San calm down I will end up having a bald spot on my head it you keep pulling like that. Let's start swinging first then we will talk and calm you down ok?"

She looks at me skeptically then looks up to glare at the house, as if she could see Quinn in there.

"I'm serious San if you are nervous I could show you that two people on a swing are fine to swing. I could even call Quinn out here I'm sure she is still up." I can't help the smirk I give as she quickly shakes her head quickly.

"Just go already." She complains.

I push back and start swinging with her in my lap. I feel her arms circle tightly on my neck as she pulls her face just under my chin. I start laughing lightly.

"whaaat?" I hear her complain.

"You are just so cute."

I hear her grumble. "I'm not cute I'm hot."

Right now I wish I had both hands free so I could rub her back and hold her closely, but I how she would really freak out if I let go.

"Ok now to answer your questions." I smile as I feel her cheek rub against my skin sending tingles down my spine. "Quinn is here watching Callie and she is staying the night. She has a few times and by meaning that I have swung with someone like this before I meant my little sister. I did it to get her use to swinging, but it is cute how you got so jealous."

She pulled back to look at me with narrowed eyes. "I'm not cute Britt."

"aww yeah you are or I wouldn't have this insane urge to kiss you right now." I give her a wink causing her to lose her scowl.

"Oh really?"

"Um hum."

As I lean back to gain momentum with the swing Santana follows my motion. When I start to straighten up she stays in the same place closing the distance of our faces. Our lips collide and I feel the instant shock again. Her hands instantly wrap up in my hair as she pulls me even closer. I ran my tongue across her lower lip. I could never get fully use to the feeling of her soft lips. They are like the beast thing I have ever felt, so soft and cushy. When she opens up I run my tongue along hers. I get so lost in our kiss I forget where we are. I just know I need to touch her and feel her soft skin under my fingers.

I lose my grip on the chains of the swing so that I could wrap my arms around her waist. The instant I let go we are falling. I am falling backwards as Santana leans into me. We were about four feet off the ground at this time, at the peck of the swing. I first feel pain on my lower lip as she bites down. When she releases my lip she is screaming as we collapse on the ground. I fall on my back with an umph.

"I thought we were going to be ok." Santana accuses as she is now sitting on my stomach.

"Well I did catch you. Even after you screamed in my ear like a little girl." I poke her stomach.

She glares at me. "You tell no one you hear me." She points at my chest. I rise up my hands in defense.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Brittany! Are you ok?" I look upside down to the back door of my house to see Quinn stepping out onto the porch.

Quinn takes off rushing down when she notices Santana she stops dead in her tracks.

"What the hell! Did you hurt her?" Quinn accuses Santana as she steps even closer. "Get the hell off her."

"Quinn I'm fine really."

Quinn is glaring at Santana who is still sitting on me.

"Yeah Preggers she said she is fine. What the hell are you out here for anyways couldn't you just go back inside and give us a little privacy?"

"Hell no I am not trusting her out here alone with you. Brittany get up it is time for bed we have school still tomorrow. Santana you should leave."

"Yeah Britts listen to mom up there obviously Quinn needs her alone time with you." Santana stands up and starts walking away. I hop up quickly not wanting the night to end with Santana mad.

"Wait San!" She stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around. "Wait don't be mad." I touch her shoulder lightly.

"Britt I'm not mad ok?"

I gently turn her to look at me. I feel Quinn's eyes blazing on us from behind me.

"I wanted you to know you made my night tonight." I blush lightly while speaking quietly so only she could hear me. "So much better than what I had with Puck. Oh and you being afraid of heights secret is safe with me." I give her a wink and wrap her up in a hug. "Text me tonight when you get home."

"Ok goodnight Britt. I had fun too thank you for hanging out with me."

Once Santana left I felt a tug on my arm roughly dragging me back inside and up to my bed room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Quinn is pacing my room now so I just sit on my bed and watch her. She reminds me of an angry lion in a cage. "Why were you with Santana what happened to Puck?"

"umm I did go on a date with Puck then he dropped me off and Santana was here so we talked."

"Ok B that did not look like talking…at all so explain."

"Well what you saw was we were swinging and fell backwards." I watch as she rolls her eyes at me.

She stops and turns to look at me. Her hazel green eyes are staring into mine looking for an explanation so I give her the only one I can without her judging me.

"she's my friend Q." I give a shrug.

"uhh I wish I could just get it through your pretty head how evil and dangerous she is but it is like you just don't listen to me when she is involved so I won't even try." Quinn huffs and throws up her arms before crawling into my bed.

"I'm sorry I am upsetting you Quinn you are my best friend and I don't want to hurt you. It's just Santana is my friend now too."

"I know Britt I can't control who you are friends with I just don't want you to get hurt and with Santana involved you will get hurt. Just know I am here for you ok."

"Ok thanks Q." I give her a bright smile showing my thanks.

"No problem sweetie now get changed into PJs and get into bed. We have Cheerio practice in the morning."

It's always funny how well Quinn takes over the role as a mom. I know that it is just because she cares and I love her for that.

Quinn rolls over facing the wall as I get dressed and crawl into bed. I feel my phone buzz and I can't help but smile that appears on my face.

**From: San**

**Goodnight beautiful see you tomorrow. **

**To: San**

**Goodnight San thank you for tonight see you and your sexy ass tomorrow;)**

**From: San **

**And everyone says I'm the flirt. They obviously haven't met you;) Night!**

I set my phone up on my nightstand as I settle into my pillow.

"Night Q."

"Night B." I hear her mumble in replay sleep already evident in her voice.

I close my eyes but all I see is a beautiful Latina taking up my dreams.

POV Santana

I go straight to Pucks house and barged though the door. I first go to the kitchen and grab a beer before I go and plop on his couch in the living room.

"What's up asshat." I greet him.

"Not much Satan. How was your date get any afterword's?"

This is where it becomes awkward. He had no idea I hung out with Brittany after he left. So I just stay quiet and shrug my shoulders.

"aww common I am dyeing here I get no action. That girl is such a prude. I am hoping to get her to loosen up on Friday."

"Yeah about that whole bet thing." I turn to look at him. He raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't really think it is that good of an idea anymore."

"Holy shit you think you will lose." He laughs and I see excitement light his eyes. _Only if he knew the whole truth_. "I am so not backing down now. What you losing your game Satan? Can't keep up with the sex shark?" He flexes his muscles causing me to once again roll my eyes. "Common Santana you know no girl can resist this charm." He points to his smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever I just don't really want her to get hurt is all." I say avoiding his eyes now.

"pfh you never cared about 'stupid cheerleaders' feelings before."

I have to bite back my response right now I can tell by the droop to his eyes he is as high as a kite and won't remember this conversation anyways.

I relax back on the couch figuring it is a lost cause getting up now that I am comfy. I decide to just crash her tonight. As I drift to sleep thinking about bright blue eyes and long blond hair.

"You smell funny. You normally smell like this awesome mix between coconut and pineapple but today you smell different." I hear Brittany complain when we sit down for Science.

"I stayed over at Pucks last night I didn't get to use my own shower stuff."

I look over at her and have to do a double take as I see her normally happy go lucky face scrunched up.

"What?"

She looks over at me briefly and shrugs her shoulders. "I just heard about you two. I just didn't believe it at first."

_What the hell is she talking about now?_

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing ok let's just pay attention to class."

_Well I know one way to get that look off her face._

"Hey Britt did I ever tell you how sexy you are in that Cheerios shirt?" I reach over to play with the material. "But I bet you are even sexier with it off." I run my fingers briefly up the skirt.

She instantly smacks my hand away. "Not now Santana."

There it is my full name something must really be bugging her because she has been using the nickname since yesterday.

I stand up and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I notice her eyes aren't as sparkly as they have been. I take her arm and drag her up out of her seat and head to the hall.

"What do you think you are doing now ? Let go and head back to your seat." The teacher says as he stands in my way.

I just barge around him. "Yeah what eves Mr.… uh see you are so non-important I can't even remember your name. So you see here what is going to happen right now. Me and Britts here are going to leave your classroom and we will not be back in here today. Oh don't look so sad you will see both of us tomorrow, besides we weren't going to do whatever it is you were talking about today anyways." I give him a wink and walk right out the door dragging Brittany behind me.

"That was kind of rude San."

"yeah well I really couldn't remember his name, so I thought I was being pretty nice." I lead Brittany into the supply closet and lock the door. "Ok now what is wrong? I can tell you are upset."

"Well ok I was hearing today girls in Cheerios talk about you. Quinn was still mad at me for being your friend so she brought you up in conversations. Then I had to hear a lot of gossip about you. And… and one girl said youandPuckconstantyhookup." She said it in such a rush I had to really pay attention to catch it all. I felt my face heating up when I realized what she said. I mean Puck and I have hooked up before and I never cared that people knew. But for some reason though I didn't want Brittany to judge me based on what I use to do.

"Umm."

"So it is true you even hooked up with him last night after we hung out and I kissed you."

She looks up at me her eyes rimed with unshed tears.

"No! no no." I shake my head quickly. "Oh damn it. After I said I stayed there of course you would have jumped to that conclusion. Man I am so stupid." I hit my palm to my face. "But no I stayed there as a friend. We did not hook up but.. I mean we have in the past."

"ohh." She looks down nervous. "So you aren't though anymore."

"No I wasn't planning on it I promise Britt. Me and Puck do have a past but I umm I told you I do like you… So I am trying to not mess that up." I look up to see her studying me.

"Ok I believe you." She finally gives me a warm smile.

"So Britt now that we got out of that class what do you say we do something fun?" I give her a wink and a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please review or PM they help a lot!**

**Let me know how the story is going or if you have any suggestions I love hearing them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this has taken forever to update. I am so sorry about that I just got done with finals and I had my first track meet and let me tell you running a 400m while you are sick sucks! Haha well thank you to everyone who has still stuck with this story even after me taking forever with it!**

_What has went on so far in The Bets are in Place:_

_ Brittany went on a date with Puck, but ended up kissing Santana in the bathroom._

_ Brittany helped Santana with her fear of heights and was caught by an upset Quinn._

_ Santana notices an upset Britt and find out she is upset about Santana hanging out with Puck after their cute night of swinging and kissing._

_ Santana decides they need to have some fun._

* * *

POV Santana

_"So Britt now that we got out of that class what do you say we do something fun?" I give her a wink and a mischievous smile. _

She looks at me and the tears that seemed to rim her eyes vanished and her blue eyes were glowing again. I smile at her just because I got her eyes to shine again. "I don't know I have glee and Cheerio practice." She pauses for a minute. "ah whatever I'll go!" she smiles brightly and bounces on her heels.

"Are you sure you want to, because I thought you have other things to do after school like… Cheerios and glee. That is probably way more important than hanging out with me." I tease her putting on an indifferent shrug. "I mean those things are important and I think I could find someone else to go have fun with. I mean I am hot and all I'm sure someone would want to go."

I turn to start walking to my car slowly swinging my hips just to make her stare. "Santana wait! I said I would go first! You can't just pick someone else now. "She complains rushing over to my side and starts to walk in step with me.

"But Britt I don't know if you can keep up I mean with all my badassedness."

"Well that's not even a word." She stops walking pondering the word for a few seconds. She puts a finger up to her lips in a very adorable way and tilts her head. I can't help but look at her lips and remember how soft they were against mine. I am still staring when she finally nods. "Yep that is not a word so I can definitely keep up with you."

I let out a sigh. "Well I guess you got me there." I mock disappointment. "I don't have any reason not to let you come with."

She jumps up and down on the balls of her feet and runs to catch back up to me. When she is close enough she bumps my shoulder. _What I wouldn't give to just hold her hand right now._

* * *

"No way Santana!" Brittany squeals right beside me.

I smile as we pull up to the dirt course. I pull up right next to the trailer that I always keep here. It is a giant trailer thanks to my papa. The trailer is huge and it contains a bathroom and bed room. The back end has a ramp for the bikes go in and out of.

"You do not have a dirt bike! This is so awesome! I am totally amazing at riding dirk bikes!"

I can't help but laugh at Brittany's cockiness. I look over at her to see she is giving me a raised eyebrow asking for a challenge. I rise up my hands in defense telling her with this gesture I will not argue.

"But it's true right we get to ride? I mean the trailer says your last name on it so is it yours?"

"wooh one question at a time ok." I give her a cocky smile. "No I do not have a dirt bike." I watch her face fall. "I have two. And yes we are ridding." She bounces in her seat as her face lights up again and the blue of her eyes are practically glowing with excitement.

I have not been out here in a long time. I went through a faze where I wanted to be good at riding dirt bikes, but I got bored and started focusing on other things such as getting my rep at school and having sex. My dad though bought me everything I needed and I actually became very good at riding dirt bikes. I wanted to bring Britt out here because I have never brought anyone out here before. Also I wanted to impress her with my mad skills.

Before I can even tell her anything else she grabs my car keys and runs up to the trailer and unlocking it. I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm she is so cute. I walk to my trailer and am surprised to see Brittany basically cuddling up against my bike, as if she is greeting a friend she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Umm Britt not that I don't think that it is sexy as hell you are into bikes, but how about we get geared up first? Besides I want to get your clothes off you as fast as I can." I give her a wink and watch as her face turns beat red.

"Lopez you better not be looking at me while I change." She gives me a glare. "You haven't even taken me on a date first."

I laugh. I love how this girl can make any situation fun and funny. I am not use to this. I am normally not the smiley happy person I am around this blonde. I don't know how I feel about it. On one hand I love it, she is someone I could see myself being with and feeling whole. On the other hand it makes me feel too vulnerable for my own liking.

"Yeah yeah whatever like I wanted to see your bod anyways. I think you are too cocky for your own good." I dig through the clothes that I have stored here getting my gear ready and picking out the extra set I have that is a little bit bigger.

"Ok I know you want to see my bod, with the way you look at me like you are undressing me with your eyes." I feel her breath whisper against my neck. I didn't even hear her get so close to me. I feel my heart race quicker and a shiver spread down my spine.

I turn around to face her shoving the gear she needs into her hands. "Yeah but you love it." I give her a wink as I strip off my shirt. I am wearing my hot red lacy bra. Britt looks over my body and I give her a wink. "Like what you see?" I question knowing by how she is looking at me that she does.

She rolls her eyes at me and turns around.

"I will be taking that as a yes and a _damn Santana you are so fine I believe I may just cream myself if I look at your body any longer_." I try impersonating Brittany's voice. I switch back over to my normal voice. "Why thank you Britt I know I am sexy as hell aren't I."

I hear her laugh and I love the sound of it. It makes me want to make her laugh everyday just to hear it again.

"Wow very impressive I believe you read my mind." Brittany says and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes with the sarcasm she laced in her words.

I laugh and start stripping out of my skirt I wore today. "Yeah I am very talented you have only begun to experience a few of my talents." I say confidently as I pull up the pants and slip over my long sleeve and start adjusting my pads.

When I look up my breath catches in my throat. Brittany is leaned over getting ready to pull up the pants that I gave her to wear. To say her ass was impressive would be an understatement. My mouth literally fell open as I watched her fully stand up. My eyes traveled up her bare back and I could tell by her straps that she was wearing a white lacy bra. I really wished I could see the front. My eyes widened more as her back muscles rippled as she brought up her arms to pull her long sleeved shirt on.

She spun around to face me and I know my cheeks were on fire at being caught.

"Um I'm just going to pull out the bikes and warm them up." I walk to the back and open up the back of the trailer. It is a good thing my dad thought that I needed two bikes just in case my 'friends' would want to go on rides. What he didn't know was that I stopped keeping friends around because it hurt too much when they left.

I get both bikes pulled out when I look up again. I see Brittany all dressed up and looking incredibly hot in the dirt bike riding gear. "Hot." I mumble

I can tell she heard me by the way her eyes flared "So you ready to get your butt kicked?" she gives me a playful smile as she tosses her helmet on and hops on the bike.

"Yeah as if you could keep up Blondie."

"Psh you got nothing on me Latina badass." She gives me a wink and takes off as I quickly follow behind her.

We cut out to ride around the course. It has multiple jumps and to say Brittany was good is an understatement. She was fucking amazing. She was just as good as I am, but she took ridiculous risks that made her look so much better than me. We slow down and stop after five laps with Britt beating me by one.

"Not too bad Britt."

"Same with you San."

"So how did you learn to ride?"

"I never have before." My mouth dropped open. "Just kidding." I can tell by the crinkles around her eyes she is smiling. "I use to ride a lot before we moved her and before my parents got a divorce. I use to race, but my dad sold my bike." I could tell by the sadness of her eyes that she really missed ridding.

"Well I am happy to be the one to get you back on a bike."

"Me too." I barely here her whisper over the roar of the engine. "One more lap winner takes all."

"Takes all of what?" She has me interested.

"Hmm." She tilts her head off to one side. "Well how about this. If you win I will let you take me to the party Friday." I can tell by the twinkling in her eyes that she is teasing me, but I do actually want to go with her. "If I win I get to kiss you again." _This is a win win for me how could I say no?_

"Deal."

"Ok on go." She cranks her engine causing her bike to rumble. "On your marks… get set… GO!"

I take off. I feel my dirt bike vibrate as I turn the throttle to go faster. As I accelerate I shift gears. I take the first jump letting my legs fly out from underneath me in a superman like move. I hit the ground in perfect landing and shoot off to the turn. I see Britt take the corner sharply she cuts out in front of me. We fly over the little hills and take two more turns. We are on the last big hill. I don't try any tricks with Brittany still in front of me. I hate losing, but at this point it is a lost cause as she flies though the finish. I land right behind her as she stops I notice something happen with the breaks they like jump and she isn't able to stop correctly. I watch as if in slow motion as the bike catches throwing Britt over the handle bars. I jump off my bike as soon as it comes to a stop. I run over to her my heart pounding.

"Britt! Are you ok!" I run. As I reach her I turn her over. I feel like I am about to pass out with worry. "Britt talk to me are you hurt!" I take off her helmet and blond hair cascades out around her. "holy hell. You better not die on me Britt!" I break down and start shanking her, yeah I know probably not my best judgment but hey I am freaking out and she needs to wake up.

"San stop it your gunna make me dizzy." I watch as her beautiful blue eyes open up and look all around. "The fall wasn't even that bad and …" She reaches up and touches my cheek. "are you crying because that is really sweet but I am fine."

"No im not crying." She lifts up her hand and shows me her fingers they were indeed wet. "I-I was just worries." I feel my heart finally calming down. I looked down her body carefully before standing up to give her a hand.

"Babe are you sure you are alright?" I see her baby blue eyes widen. _Shit!_

A knowing smirk forms on her face. "Babe huh? Yeah I guess you can call me that but I still believe I deserve a kiss for winning though."

I laugh nervously, because my nerves are still shot and I am freaking out over what I had just witnessed.

"Ok but let's put these death traps away first."

"Sounds good." Britt says bubbly while she starts to head over to the bike that just flipped.

"Nuhu that bike can stay there I'll get it later." I walk over twist the key to off and on lock while I stick the key in my pocket. "You are riding with me back."

I kick start my bike again and hop on. Britt climbs on to the back and I become very aware as to where her hands are being place. She is gripping my waist tightly and I feel tingles spread throughout my body. It is hard for me to concentrate the whole way back with her hands on my waist and her breast pressed against my back. I finally let out my breath as we make it back.

I hop off and before I can even move away from the bike Britt takes it from me. "Ill put it away you just get those lips warmed up and ready for me." She gives me a wink as she walks the bike into the trailer.

I pull off my helmet when I feel a buzzing in my pocket. I reach in my pants to take out my phone.

**Puck-akaasshat: Hey heard you took off with blondie. First let me say that is bullshit. Second did you get any and do I now owe you $50 and top girls now?**

I am staring at the screen reading it lost in thought as to what I am going to do about this situation when I feel arms wrapping around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. As quickly as I can I put away my phone without replying back to Puck.

"Say what was that about?" I stiffen under her grip and she quickly pulls away. "is is something going on why was Puck talking about giving you money and other girls?"

_Shit Shit Shit. This definitely has gone on way to long. Why did I agree to this stupid shit. Oh wait I remember because I am a dumb ass who always takes up a challenge. _

I gulp and I feel like my throat has closed up, it is so dry. I turn around to look at Brittany and I see in her blue eyes confusion and curiosity. I have to think quickly before I lose her for my idiocy.

"I-I um it is just something me and Puck joke about. It is nothing Brittany." I hate this I feel like I have just gotten stabbed in the heart for lying to this girl. Why does she make me feel like this when no one else has ever made me feel like this before.

I watch as her shoulders relax and I hate myself even more. "Oh ok I mean I could see that with the way you and Puck always pick on each other at school. You two almost act like siblings right?" I watch as she struggles. She wants reassurance still for what happened between me and Puck when I was younger.

"Yeah Britt he is totally like a brother to me." I give her a reassuring smile and she steps closer.

Her face is inches from mine and I can feel her breath on my face. _I shouldn't do this to her I am just going to hurt her. _Her nose lightly touches mine. "I am going to claim my prize now." She warns me as her lips lightly caress mine. Instinctively my hands find her waist pulling her closer to me. I feel the tingles I get whenever she touches me flow through my body. I feel her soft fingers connect with my neck as she moves her finger tips to play at the nap of my neck. I can't get enough as I run my tongue across her lips tasting bubble gum chap stick. I moan at the taste as she opens up for me. My tongue instantly searches out for hers. We deepen the kiss as I get pushed back into the side of the trailer. My hands start to wander up her sides slowly. I run my hands along the sides of her breast and become bold as I squeeze them roughly. I hear her gasp into my mouth and I pull back to let her breath. I start to nibble at the side of her neck running my tongue against pressure points which cause her to moan.

"San…"

I pull her closer to me. "Mmmmh?"

"I-I shit." She moans as I push my hips against her. "I have to pick…" she lets out a gasp as I nip her ear lobe and tug gently. "Pick up my sister from school…Like right now." I finally let go to look into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" I watch as her eyes turn to sadness and guilt.

"Yeah I am. I am very sorry but she is all I have right now and it is already 3:10 I am supposed to be there in five minutes. Soooo I was wondering if maybe you would like to help me pick her up then we could watch a movie." She beams at me. She looks so excited and I can't say no to that face.

"uhh ok." I sigh still slightly upset that we had to stop but at least I get to hang out with her longer.

* * *

We pull up to her little sisters school. It is a small little elementary school that I remember from when I went there. Geez that was so long ago. I catch up to Brittany as we head to the door, when suddenly the doors burst open. A little blond head is running at us. She shoots strait past me bumping into me a little bit before flinging herself into Brittany's arms and squealing as she gets picked up. They look so cute together.

When Britt sets the little girl down she turns to face me with a hand on her hip as her blue eyes that look similar to Brittany's glare at me.

"who are you." She points out. I lean down so that I can look into her eyes. Brittany I can feel is studding us.

"Hi I am Santana" I reach out my hand so that she can shake it, but she just stares at it accusingly. I drop my hand and look up to Brittany for help. But she is staring at her little sister then I see something flash in her eyes.

"Callie!" she yells suddenly. "Give Santana back her key."

I look at the little girl with my jaw hanging down. _There is no way she could have taken my keys I would have felt it. _I start patting down my pockets but I don't feel the familiar bump of my keys. When I look back up at the little girl she is dangling the familiar keychain in front of my face with an innocent look.

"Wow you are skilled. I should totally take you shopping some time." I stat not even realize I said that out loud.

She smiles brightly. "Thank you. Britty I kind of like her she didn't even get mad." She smiles up to her sister who is glaring at her. She soon turns her glare to me.

"Don't encourage her San. I don't want her to end up in jail." Brittany claims.

"Don't worry Sanny." I already love the nickname. "She never likes to let me have fun." The little girl states with a pout that looks just like Brittany's, it is so cute. "Quinn lets me have fun." The little girl accuses looking up at her older sister. I feel my stomach drop. The little girl really likes Quinn I can tell. I don't know why but I don't like that Brittney's sister likes Quinn better. I just want her to really like me for Brittany's sake.

"So Callie I was thinking about coming over and watching a movie with you and your sister. How about we first stop and get ice cream to make Sundays." Callie starts to bounce excitedly as she nods her head in a yes. _Yes one point for Lopez. _I smile proudly. "Maybe you can even show me more of this skill you have when we pick up the ice cream supplies." I tease as we head back to the car.

"Santana!" I hear Brittany yell at me.

I turn around with my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I was only joking."

* * *

I finish up putting the chocolate on the Sunday and walk into the livingroom.

"what movie are we going to watch?"

"Lion king!" both of the blonds yell at the same time. They are just so cute.

"Umkay." I agree and plop down on the couch getting comfortable. I put my legs up on the couch as I sit with my back against the arm rest.

"Sanny?" I look down to see big blue eyes staring at me.

"yeah?"

"Im going to sit in your lap." Callie states like I don't have an opinion.

"Callie!" Brittany yells at her again. These two are so funny together and to be honest I think Callie does things on purpose just so she can hear Brittany yell her name.

"I'm going to sit on your lap. _Please." _She says back staring directly at Brittany for a few seconds before crawling up to my lap.

"I think you just like getting her mad." I whisper into Callies ear. She turns so I can see her face and she is smiling brightly pleased with herself. I hold back a giggle as Brittany walk by. She sits at the other end of the couch and lifts up my legs to sit underneath them. I feel her fingers softly messaging my calf and I have to hold myself back from groaning, because how awkward would that be with her little sister on my lap.

Half way through the movie I feel Callie cuddling up to me as I hear her breath slowing down. I run my fingers through her hair and she buries her head further into my neck. I really like this little girl she is so adorable just like her older sister. I look up and catch Brittany's eyes as she gives me a wink and squeezes my calf again. When the movie finally ends Brittany climbs out of the couch while lifting my legs. She walks over to me. "I'm just going to put her to bed really quickly then I will walk you out okay?" I don't respond I just watch her as she easily lifts up her little sister. She stops before the stairs and turns to me. "Just don't leave okay."

"Okay." I whisper not wanting to wake up the little sleeping blond.

"Okay I'm back. I'm just going to let you know she really likes you" Brittany states as she reaches the last step.

I stand up and walk over to her. Without even thinking I reach up and give her a peck on the lips. "your so cute." I whisper and grab her hand to pull her with me to the door.

"you know." She says casually as I put on my shoes. "I could still use someone to go with to the partly." She says coyly and avoids my eyes.

"Well I would love for you to use me." I say in a quiet voice. I look up and see her blushing.

"so it's a date?" she ask still with a blush on her cheeks.

"It's a date. Goodnight Britt I had fun today." I lean up going in to kiss her on the cheek but at the last minute she moves her head and my lips land on her soft ones. She pulls back and gives me a wink.

"Goodnight San I had fun too."

* * *

**I just wanted to get this chapter updated so there might be more grammar errors I didn't catch. The next chapter should be better. You will also finally be meeting Brittany's mom. Then possibly do the party scene(where there may or may not be sexy time involved;) ) then things will be moving very quickly;)**

**Please review let me know what you think reviews help a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

_What has happened:_

_Brittany and Santana when dirt biking._

_Santana hangs out with Brittany and Callie at Brittany's house. _

_Santana__ is going to take Brittany to the weekend party. _

_**A/N I am sorry for how long this has taken to complete this chapter I don't really have an excuse besides I have been busy please forgive me. Thank you guys for being patient with me. I am getting in a routeing now with school so I will try updating once a week :)**_

POV Brittany

"Mommy!" I hear squealed coming from somewhere in the house. I groan and roll over to look at my phone. _Uhh five o'clock in the morning why is she up?_

"Squirt keep it down please!" I yell but it is muffled by my pillow.

When she doesn't stop squealing and yelling I decide it is time to get out of bed. Rubbing my eyes I slowly crawl out of bed. Padding down through the hallway I follow the noise of the squealing and other loud noises coming from the living room.

"Mommy's back Britty!" Calla screams at me right once she sees me at the top of the stairs.

"Voice Calla we are inside." I remind her.

I hear a muffled sorry in return as she looks sheepishly up at mom.

"Well Brittany it seems like you have done a good job on your own how has my baby girl been treating you." I study my mother. She has a little darker blond hair than me and my sister but the same blue eyes. She is in a slutty dress and high hooker like boots. I am not going to exaggerate, my mom is beautiful. She is skinny and robust but she doesn't take care of herself like she used to. By that I mean she has started dressing in cloths that are for girls my age, if not younger, and it makes her look trashy.

"Nice to see you to mother. I love how you are finally home to visit us after forcing us to move here. While you goes who knows were with what is his name Fredrick or some crazy shit like that." I reply sternly.

"Oh Britt honey don't act like this, you know Roberto was just taking me on a short cruise." Roberto is a guy who she has been seeing since my dad left her. I know she only sees one thing in that man and it is money. He is nothing special to look at back greasy hair and a fake tan, he also always smells like bad aftershave.

"Oh yeah where is the slime ball anyways?"

"He had to go take care of business down in Florida. Don't call him that it hurts his feelings." I just roll my eyes as I make it into the living room. She might be neglectful at times, but there was a time when her world did focus around us and I still love her for that. When I open my arms she steps forward to give me a brief hug.

"I missed you mom." I say in a barely audible voice. As I expected she ignores my confession and I feel my heart squeeze. What I wouldn't give for everything to go back to the way things used to be.

"Britt sweetie can you take your sister to class this morning, I was up all night and I need some beauty sleep."

"Mommy you always look beauty." Calla looks up at mom with loving eyes.

"Thanks sweetie now go eat breakfast."

I flinch as I watch Calla scurry off into the kitchen knowing I will have a mess to clean up from Callie making her own breakfast.

"Yeah that's fine mom I have been doing it since school started anyways, oh and I will be gone this weekend."

I watch as her back stiffens and she turns to me with wide eyes. "What why?"

"I am going somewhere my friends. They won't tell me, but it is for the weekend."

"But what am I going to do with your sister?"

"I don't know get to know her better and hang out with her. Trust me you need alone time with your daughter she is really an amazing little girl and really smart."

"uhh are you sure you have to leave?" My mom looks pale with worry. She is not use to me being away and taking care of her daughter on her own. Since Callie was born I have always been there to help, but after the incident I have been taking care of her.

"Mom you will be ok. She will tell you what she wants to do and what she likes to eat. This will be good for you two."

"Okay and Britt…. Thanks. I know I have put a lot of pressure on you it has just been hard you know." Her blue eyes look at me with caring and sadness.

"I know mom just don't forget you have a family here that does need you. Did you know she has been asking for you almost every day? She needs you." I put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze before walking past her into the kitchen.

* * *

After getting Callie to school I rush to my locker. Since it is Friday we have a football game and no Cheerio practice before school. After the game I will be going to the mysterious weekend party with Santana. I already packed my bag that I am taking, with the help of Quinn telling me what to pack.

"Morning sexy, looking forward to the first game?" I feel Quinn loop her arm with mine. Turning towards her I smile and nod my head. "Don't worry you will be great! Oh I almost forgot your mom came home today right?"

"Yeah it was good she is worried about spending time with Calla, I hope everything goes well this weekend." I give Quinn a nervous shrug.

"Your sister is awesome and so easy to get along with; I don't think she will have a problem. What I really wanted to know is how _you_ are taking her being home?" she gives me a worried glance as we walk up to my locker where I start digging out my books.

"I think I will be fine Quinn I don't really know. I have gotten so use to just looking out for Calla and myself it is like I have to adjust all over again. I don't know it is all just a weird situation." I look deeply in my locker hoping Quinn gets the hint and lets it drop.

"B?" I turn around to look into her hazel eyes. "Anytime you need to talk I am here for you okay?" her eyes are filled with sympathy and concern.

"Yeah Q I know and thanks for being there for me." I give her a megawatt smile before leaning over to give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I hear a catcall yelled at us, and not to my surprise Puck leans up against my locker. "Save that for later at the party Pierce." He gives me a wink as Quinn rolls her eyes at him.

"Speaking of party Britt since you don't know the way I was wondering if I could just swing by and pick you up?" Quinn states.

"whoa there Quinn. That was going to be my line, besides I thought you were going to head up there with a group of your now gleek buddies."

"For your information Puck yes I am going with some of the glees people, because they are nice. I was only asking B here because I assumed she would rather hand out with us than your stinky ass." Quinn put on a smug smile and I could tell they were both just joking with each other, until they turned to me waiting for an answer.

"ummm I kinda already have a ride." I said under my breath. Quickly I shut the lockers and try to get around them, but they block my path.

"Wait what who are you going with?" Quinn asks.

"A friend."

Quinn narrows her eyes at me and raises a hand to my face. "Please tell me it isn't _her_ B please. She is a horrible influence and I have told you multiple times to stay away. I know you are forced to hang out with her from the Science project, but really you are choosing to hang out with her? Are you sure you are not sick or something?"

"She isn't bad Q she is actually funny, sweet, and nice. I think she just hides her true self from people." I quickly defend Santana.

"The only thing Santana Lopez hides from people is her devil tail, because she is a spawn of Satan." Quinn states bluntly and it is starting to annoy me how she always brings down Santana.

"Q I really don't want to get into this right now okay. I love you but you cannot tell me who I can be friends with." I put my fist on my hip in a defiant stance.

I watch as she huffs and storms off to her classroom. Great now she is mad at me. I roll my eyes and start to head for class when I feel a hand grip my wrist.

"Hey B I will walk you to class." Without answering Puck grabs my books from me.

"So you and Santana huh?" Puck looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes what is up with Puck and Santana always asking questions like this?

"What I am just saying I am way hotter and you did say you liked me in uniform right." He gives me a wink, but I finally look at what he is wearing and yep it is his uniform. He does look better in his it than his normal clothes.

"I do prefer you in uniform, but you being hotter… debatable."

"What! You know you want all up on this." He gives me a weird eyebrow roll thing. I can't help but laugh at him for being so dorky. I can't believe that I have seen some of the other kids cower away from him.

"Hey Asshat hand over the books and scoot along." I watch as Santana strolls up beside Puck. Just looking at her causes my breath to catch and heart to race. Today she is wearing tight black pants, knee high black boots and a loose red blouse that shows off her figure.

"Huh?" Puck asks as he looks over at Santana and blatantly stares down her shirt.

"Give me the damn books. Your job here is done thanks for keeping my spot warm, but I got it from here." She makes a gesture with her hand like she was showing him away and I about laughed until I saw the scowl on his face.

"Do I detect jealousy Satan?" Puck is smirking now. "I was here first guess you will have to wait."

Santana turns to me know and I feel nervous at the way she stares at me expectantly. "choose now Britt, who do you want to walk you to class?" She almost looks like she will throw a tantrum. Her nose is squashed up and she has a scowl on her face. I almost expect her to start holding her breath like Callie does when she demands something.

"ummm…" I don't want this. I hate when people expect me to choose between them. I can't take this kind of pressure and I feel panicky all over as they watch me. _Screw the books I can't handle this._

I scurry down the hall to my classroom as fast as I can leaving both of them behind me with my books still in Pucks hands. I am never letting people hold my books again.

I avoid both Santana and Puck the rest of the day, well that is until I have to see Santana in Science class. I am so embarrassed and about what I did, but I didn't know what else to do at the time. The first three classes I had to share books with someone else since I never got mine back and I was too afraid to go to my locker just in case they were there waiting.

So now here I am sitting in science class waiting for Santana to come in, when she finally does she sits down without saying a word for a couple minutes.

"Here's your books you left." Santana sets my books on the table and scoots them over. I could tell she want to say more so I turn to her waiting for her to speak up. "Why didn't you just choose me?" she looks into my eyes now, her brown eyes pleading for an answer. "I-I thought we were actually getting somewhere?"

"I panicked San I am sorry, he just had my books first and I didn't want to hurt either one of your feelings." She nods her head and looks down at her science book now.

"I just thought you liked me is all." She doesn't look up at me as she shrugs her shoulders.

"San?" I wait till she looks up into my eyes. "I do like you. I just… I guess I just panicked."

"Whatever it isn't like we have done anything but make out anyways. Plus you're not my girlfriend, cuz I don't really do those." She shrugs her shoulders again but still doesn't look at me. It is like I can see the walls forming around her.

"You're still taking me to the party though right, because I told Puck and Quinn you were."

She turns to look at me now her eyes full of mischief. "How did miss prissy pants take it?"

"That's not her name and she said you were hiding a tail and your dads name was Satan. But San I didn't see a tail when you dressed in front of me unless I missed something."

Santana starts laughing now but I don't miss the blush that creeps up her cheeks, it is barely noticeable with her complexion. "Don't worry Britt no tail I would have shown you by now."

I start bouncing excitedly. "Really because I think it would be cool to have a tail." I daze off starting to think about how if I had a cat tail I could secretly tickle people without them knowing. Then I started thinking about how funny it would to be invisible and play fun tricks on people. I wouldn't do any that was mean because I would like it if people played mean tricks on me. Like the other day I saw a footballer throw a slushy on Tina an Asian girl in the glee club and that was a mean trick. Asian people make good food and I am kind of hungry for food now. I have a cat that eats Asian food, but he stayed back with my dad because he couldn't leave his gang without being beat up.

"Hey Britt." I see a hand get waved in my face. "Good I didn't think you were ever coming back. What were you thinking about?"

"Gangs are bad Santana they don't let you leave without beating you up." I state deadpanned.

Santana raises an eyebrow at me. "Um yeah Britt don't ever join one."

"Oh I won't too risky."

"Okay and like I was saying before you left me here on planet earth by myself. I would still love to take you to the party if you want me to."

"Yeah I would love that San." I give her a big smile.

* * *

"Okay now Britt be careful I think I will be there before you guys make it knowing Santana she will want to be there late. I want you to find me right once you get there okay?" I nod my head barley listening to Quinn. We lost the game by six points and Quinn drove me home. She wouldn't stop giving me warnings the whole way. I was about to hop out of the car when I felt a hand gently touch my arm.

"For real Britt make sure your phone is charged and call me or text me if something is wrong. I will come back to get you if you need me to. I am also never opposed of kicking Santana's ass if need be." I see it in her eyes full of concern like she is really worried Santana is going to drop me off somewhere or something. I almost laughter at the thought of Quinn and Santana getting in a fight, but also know that it is likely to happen.

"I will Quinn stop worrying I will see you whenever we get there." I lean over and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I rush out of the car and inside because I only have a few minutes until Santana gets here and I need to change out of my uniform and into normal clothes. I am surprised to see that no one is home, I would have thought that Callie would be watching television and mom would be doing who knows what, drinking maybe.

I change into short shorts and a tight baby blue V-neck shirt with a duck on it. I think that it is a really cute duck and I smile as I look at it. I quickly run into the bathroom and straighten out the crease in my hair from wearing a high ponytail and fluff it up for volume. I am nervous to see Santana again and I fee butterflies in my stomach. I finish putting on makeup when I hear a knock on the door.

I rush down to the door so excited to see Santana again. I don't know why I feel like this when I am around her but she makes me smile and get funny feeling when I am around her. I plow down the stairs and swing the door open to find Santana in a black leather jacket and tight black pants with thigh height heel boots. My mouth might have dropped open as I trail my eyes down her body. When they come back up to rest on her beautiful face I see a smirk form on her lips.

"close that mouth Britt you might catch fly's." She leans over and gently touch my chin to close my mouth leaving her hand on me a little longer than normal. I feel the tingle where she is touching me. "ready to go?"

She looks at the bag in my hand and reaches down to grab it. I nod my head but stare into her deep brown eyes not moving. I feel like I am in a trance. I want to lean further into her and kiss her again but I barely hang in control of my body.

"yep lets go get our party on." I giggle breaking out of the weird feelings I had and skip past her to the car.

The whole way to the party we were flirting playfully and talking about our interest. I told her about my favorite colors and why I think that unicorns are magical. We laughed a lot then my heart about stopped when she reached over and laced her fingers through mine when she told me about her favorite songs. The ride there was very comfortable and I enjoyed my time with Santana. What caught me off guard was the huge house we pulled into.

"Whose house is this?" I ask as we walk into the huge lake house. She doesn't answer she just blushes and shrugs her shoulders leading me into the kitchen which has been turned into the beverage room. "So this is where we are staying for the weekend?"

"Yeah don't worry you will have fun we don't just drink. We have wake boards and a ski boat in the back as well."

My mouth dropped open and I started to bounce on my toes. She watched me and her smile grew.

"Common dork let's get our drink on." She tried to sound gangster but it just came out cute. I can't help but stare at her. She is so beautiful, but the problem is she knows it and uses it to her advantage. Right now she is dramatically swaying her hip, which of course causes me to look at her ass.

"Like something you see?" Her brown eyes caught me off guard as I watch them darken. Then she reaches back and laces her fingers through mine and I feel my pulse quicken and I dunk my head back down hiding my blush.

I didn't even notice that we made it to the kitchen until Santana stopped causing me to bump into her.

"Sorry." I mumble and look around at all of the bottles lined up.

Fingers gently touch my chin turning my head to look at Santana's beautiful brown eyes. "What do you say to tequila?" Her eyebrow quirks in question.

I give a bright smile and nod my head. Her eyes glisten as she returns the smile. "but…" She looks up at me again I see the tequila in her hand but she stops before pouring the shot. "I get to go first."

"but I thought we could do this together." She sticks her big bottom lip in a pout. I have to hold everything in me back from leaning up and capturing that lip.

"Put the pout away this will be exciting." I give her a wink. I lean over here reaching for the salt and a lime. "Tilt your head a little." I reached up and tilted her head gently exposing her neck for me. I lean in so my lips are by her ear. "This is for teasing me in class so many times." I whisper hotly in her ear. I feel her shiver under my touch. I lean down further to her neck then slowly run my tongue down by her collar brown.

I lean back to look at her. She looks like she is frozen in that position but her breathing has quickened. I feel a smirk spread across my lips before I sprinkle some salt on the wet trail I left. I grab the lime and rub some of the juice on her lips, making sure there is a fair amount there. I feel myself getting excited to touch Santana again, to run my lips across hers. I can't take the wait anymore and I down the shot, feeling the burn run through my throat before leaning into Santana and taking the salt off of her neck and quickly move to her lips. I run my tong around her lips and I feel her gasp causing me to push further into her. Her hands move to my hips nad pull me closer to her. My arms wrap around her neck and my fingers tangle into her long brown hair.

"Damn that is hot can I join?"

I pull back quickly and spin around to find Puck standing there with wide eyes.

"Find something else to stare at perve." I feel Santana's arms wrap around my waist to pull me back against her.

"oh really staking you claim already Satan?"

Pucks eyes travel up my body slowly making me feel a little uncomfortable casing me to shift on my feet. I see the glazed over look in his eyes and I can tell he is already very drunk.

"I'm going to go find Quinn I told her I would let her know when I got here." In all actuality I feel tension passing between Santana and Puck that I want to get out of it.

"Uhh b-but what about my shot?" I turn around in her arms to look at the pout poking out of her lips again and it makes me blush.

I want to get out of here as fast as possible and know if I let her do what she want with tequila lime and salt we might not make it out of the kitchen without causing a scene. I smile at her and lean up hoping this will lessen the blow. I capture her bottom lip between mine but I release it smiling up at her watching as her eyes slowly open back up. "Put that lip away." I turn around pour two shots of purple stuff that I see. I pour three because Puck is still hovering around. I hand out the shots not missing the frown that Santana gives me.

"Cheers to the lake house and having the hot new girl is here." Puck claims, I roll my eyes but click the glasses. After finishing the shot I watch as Santana's face scrunches up from the alcohol hse was watching me as well. I must have scrunched my face too because she pokes a finger at my nose and mumbles so cute causing Puck to scoff. I give her a apologetic smile before reminding her about Quinn and take off looking for her.

* * *

POV Santana

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at Puck after watching Britt walk out of the room.

"What do you mean?" He gives me an innocent look.

"I came here with her… I kind of like her." I mumble the last part so that only Puck could here.

His eyes get big. "No shit she is hot and really funny. Maybe I like her too did you think of that. Besides I actually took her on a date."

"You need to chill your roll here bro and shave your squirrel on your head while you are at it. I am warning you asshat stay away from Brittany. I know that you are my friend but I will go all Lima heights on your ass if you get involved." I feel him sizing me up and I know he is drunk but I will not deal with his shit. I watch as he relates and a goofy grin appears on his face.

"How about some shots Tana since Brittany ditched you." He gives me a teasing wink and I roll my eyes as I take the shot he poured.

After taking a few shots with Puck I realize that Britt still hasn't returned.

"I think she ditched you." Puck says with a shrug. He was watching e look around for her.

"Na but I better go check her and make sure Quinn didn't lock her up somewhere." I feel the alcohol has kicked in when I stand up and wobble. I feel hands hold me up.

"leave me lone asshat. I needs to find my girl." I push his hands off me.

"your girl for now Satan." I hear him yell and the words echo around my head as I stumble away.

* * *

**A/N Ok this chapter in mainly fluff, but the big scene everyone has been waiting for will be coming up soon promise stuff is about to hit the fan :) Sorry for leaving off like this btw I just wanted to get out a chapter becasue it haas taken me so long. **

**let me know what you think by leaving a review please :) **

**How do you think the story is going or what would you like more of?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so I didn't make it within my time limit that I said I would and I would like to say I am sorry :( I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to go and I still don't fully like it. Hopefully the next one turns out better. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

MandyJai13- Brittana are still somewhat lovey in this chapter. I did listen and I will soften the blow for the final reveal of the bet that Puck and Santana have going. I am still working on how I want it to play out but I will try to work it so that everyone is happy :)

HikariKou: Thank you for review! I am happy you like the story so far:)

M206: I love it when you quote the funny line :) I liked that one as well haha

Guest: So happy you love this fic! Hope it stays with your expectations I try :)

* * *

Brittany POV

I cannot believe how funny the glee club is. I haven't really been able to hang out with them since I started; surprisingly Q has opened up to them more than I have. When I went to find Quinn she was just over sitting with the group of glee kids drinking. Needless to say these people know how to drink, like Lord Tubbington knows how to eat; he eats a lot even when I tell him it will give him a belly ack. It's sad I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Brittany stop pouting and take another shot." I look up to see the darker pretty girl, Mercedes? Pointing to the double shot in my hand.

I shrug and pull it back.

"Damit B you are supposed to wait or all us!" Q pouts, which turns into a giggle when I give her a wide eye innocent look. "Stop giving me that look silly!" she pushes me in the arm. "You have to take one with all us. Oh I know glee shot!"

There was a small cheer from our group. As another smaller shot glass was placed in my hand that needs to be down my throat. "Don't you even dare." Quinn says seriously staring me down. "Put that hand down right now B. We have to all take it together."

I give her a pout. Quinn's hazel eyes light up as she pushes my bottom lip in with her finger. _Finally_ she thinks it is a good time to cheers and I take the shot. The alcohol barely noticed as it slides down my throat.

"Brittany you spilled a little down your shirt." Tina is pointing at a spot on my shirt. I don't know why but I think that it is really funny. Not seeing anything around me to whip it off I do the next best thing.

"Brittany you might want to…" I rip my shirt off and throw it flying across the room. "…never mind let it fly baby!" Kurt yells.

As I watch my shirt fly I notice people dancing. "Wooooh!" I yell and take off for the dance floor leaving everyone else behind.

I don't even care that I am dancing by myself. I feel the beat running through my body as I sway and run my fingers up and through my hair. I roll my body and feel my body move on its own to the beat. I smile thinking how awesome it feels to dance.

I feel fingers lightly caress my sides and I lean into the person. "Ummm." I sigh thinking it must be Santana. I was wondering where she went off too…or was it me who left her somewhere? I think it was me and something about Puck? I don't know all I know right now is that this must be her behind me dancing, but the only weird thing is her fingers aren't running over my skin. I know that if San was anywhere near me she wouldn't be able to resist moving her fingers and this person is staying on one spot.

"I am so jealous of your dancing B, but I didn't want you to get raped out here since I couldn't find your shirt anywhere. This was the next best thing."

_Oh thank goodness it is just Q. _I feel more relaxed so I lean back into her as we sway to the music.

"Q swers Sanny?" I feel Q tense behind me and her fingers tighten.

* * *

Santana POV

Puck and his stupid comment. I am almost positive Britt is into me and no one else. He is just trying to make me insecure but I swear if he does anything stupid I will kick is ass all the way back to Lima and throw him into the ditches where he and his squirrel hair piece belong.

I hear the group of the glee nerds cheering and it catches my attention. Oh boy what the hell could have them so hyped up; because I am pretty sure a Journey song is not on the play list.

Why are they even here again? Oh wait that would be my fault trying to get them a little more popular so that Britt doesn't get picked on too bad for hanging out with them. If it wasn't for her there would be no way in hell that group would be here. Don't they know that they are supposed to spread out to meet _other _people?

I was on my way over there to tell them just that when I froze.

No fucking way are my eyes seeing this correctly. I seriously cannot move my legs right now. Britt is just in a bra like seriously a bright pink bra bringing out her tan and her perfect figure. She doesn't make it any better for me when she flies out of her chair and skips, as in skipping flinging her arms and making everyone in the room stare at her, to the dance floor.

I watch her because I cannot take my eyes off her like this. She is swaying perfectly with the beat to the music, but I see allot of guys about to close in on her and my face start to heat up. They will NOT be touching that perfect skin. She is way too good and pure for any of them.

It still feels like I am frozen though. All I want to do is step up behind her and run my fingers along her abs and squeeze her hips.

_Wait what the fuck is this! _

Quinn steps up behind Britt and Britt leans into her. Like she actually leans back and smiles what the hell she said they were only close friends. I don't think that friends dance like _this._ Now they are even laughing and being very flirtatious. I can finally feel my limbs heat up allowing me to move. I step forward to go get my girl when I run smack dab into someone.

"Uh move?" I cock my hip placing my hand on it. I glare at a short red head that is looking at me with a cocky smile.

"Oh so you don't want to go upstairs to a bedroom with me?" she cocks an eyebrow at me. I don't know who this girl thinks she is but she needs to move.

"What the hell? Move!." I flip out my hands in a wave telling her to move along.

"Bitch." She mumbles under hear breath but I don't even pay attention to her as I walk right past her to Britt.

"What do you think you're doing Quinn?" I ask casually as I get closer to them. I know Quinn knew I was coming because she looked like she was stuttering.

"Sanny!" Before I can even comprehend what happened I am being tackles by long arms and a mass of blond hair.

"Ummm Sanny you smell so good" She takes a deep breath in the crook of my neck making my heart speed up. "Dance with me!" Britt squeals her body wraps around me and she starts to sway causing me to sway with her. It is like all thoughts have flown out of my head. I don't even remember why I was so mad when I have Britt hanging all over me and grinding into me.

She spins me around so that my back is in her front. "Hey Sanny come find me." _Wait what?_

I spin around but she is already gone. Another blonde pops right in front of me. "I don't like you." She states with her hip cocked to the side. "I think that you are just messing with Britt and she will end up hurt because of you." Her hazel eyes narrowed on me. I can tell by the pink tint to her ears that she might be just as drunk at Britt and I can almost guarantee she is the culprit for getting Britt so drunk.

"Well Q you are going to have to get over your crush of her eventually because she has a thing for brunettes and you are shit outta luck." I fire back at her.

She laughs and puts a hand to her chest. "If she only knew about half of the shit you have done she would be running for the hills so don't flatter yourself Santana. She is way too good for you."

"Bitch please I am the hottest thing up in this school and you are just a jealous hoe bag who got knocked up last year."

I watch her flinch knowing that that one would sting her. She recovers quickly and I don't even see the slap until it collided with my cheek.

My hand reaches up to cup my cheek as I stare at her in shock. "Fucker!" I yell blood red consumes my vision. I feel the blood rushing to my ears as rage fills my body before lunging at her. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I watch as Sam comes up behind Quinn to hold her back as well.

"I swear Santana if you hurt her I will come after you! I don't care how tough you think you are, she is too pure and nice to have a shit head like you in her life!"

I struggle again in who's ever arms I am in and they start to pull me back into the kitchen.

"Chill Santana." Puck says from behind me. "Deep breaths killer."

I take a deep breath calming me down. Once I nod my head he lets me go. "Have you seen Britt?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah she is out by the lake. I am only telling you this so that you don't fly back into the living room to kick Quinn's ass. You two are both too drunk right now to be in the same room, and Britt could be a good distraction. Not the kind of distraction you know I am thinking about I mean so that you two can talk. Just don't go all the way with her tonight or I will call it cheating."

I open my mouth to tell him the fucking bet is over but he already disappears in the crowd.

I roll my eyes and head out to the dock through the back door. My pulse speeds up as I see the outline of the blonde. The moon is reflecting light on her, as she looks out to the lake. She is so breathtaking right now.

I slowly walk out on the dock creating as little noise as possible as I walk behind her. I take off the jacket I still have on and drape it over her shoulders before I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. I lean up to her ear. "Found you." My hot breath tickles her ear as I feel her shiver in my arms.

"It's so pretty here San."

"Yeah it is." I tighten my grip around her waist.

"…" Britt mumbles something but I don't understand what it is that she says.

"Hum. What was that?" I ask and nuzzle my noise into her neck.

"C-can… umm d-do you t-think. Umm n-never mind." She shakes her head and looks down to here feet.

I think it is so cute when she gets all shy like this. "No come on you have to tell me now." I tease and poke her in her side getting her to squirm.

"Ummm. doyouthinkIcanstayinyourroom tonight?"

It takes me a moment to break down her words. She said them so fast. I can't help but smile, this girl is way too cute for her own good.

"hum I don't know. Do you think you could keep your hands off me? I feel very violated when I am touched at night." I tease with her. "and I know I can be way too hard to resist about ninety eight percent of the time."

"Ohh okay I can I can just stay with Q." I hear the sadness in her voice and spin her around.

"I am just kidding Britt I would love for you to say with me." I tilt her head so her blue eyes to look up into my dark brown. Her eyes are sapphire blue and so beautiful even out here at night. I watch as they widen in shock.

"Holy fudge San what happened to your cheek." She reaches up and softly runs a finger over the hand print Quinn left. "San that looks like it stings."

"No it's not too bad." I Shrug modestly but I think she saw me flinch when she put too much pressure on my face.

"Okay even if it is not that bad we are going to put ice on it. Then we are going to go lay down because I am getting a little tired." She runs her fingers down to grip my hand and laces my fingers with hers.

"Okay when did you sober up a little bit? I could have sworn that you were very drunk when you squealed my name."

She turns her head to give me a wink. "Well that's easy. When I realized I had to take care of you." She gives me a big smile before pulling me back inside.

She walks us through the back door and hall way ignoring anyone that tries stopping us and goes straight for the freezer.

She pats the counter for me to sit up on. I get to watch her as she leans into the freezer.

"Here you go now we can get you all better." She says turning to me and steps between my legs with a frozen waffle in hand. She gently puts the frozen waffle on my cheek. "So are you going to tell me what happened now?" she is fully focused on what she is doing to my cheek. Her fingers are so soft.

I look down finding my feet more entertaining rather than talking to her about how Quinn, her best friend, slapped me.

"San.. now I know that you are not normally shy about anything so why don't you tell me? Do I have to kick some butt or were you just being a typical ass."

"Huh!?" I look up startled that she called me an ass and that she offered to kick someone's butt because come on she is Brittany. She doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly.

"There I knew that would get your attention." She gives me a wink. "Okay now tell me."

"Um so." I look deeply into her blue eyes. She is giving me so much attention and I am getting lost just looking into her deep blues.

"Please tell me." She sticks her bottom lip out at me and I about lose it. "please…" she whispers as her face gets closer I can feel her breath coat my lips.

"Quinn slapped me." I say almost mesmerized as I stare into her blue eyes and move closer to her. She quickly stands up and leans back giving me my personal space.

"W-why?" when I didn't answer she started getting irritated. "Santana why did Quinn hit you?"

_Well damn whole names again. _

She huffs and throws her arms up storming away from me.

Well I am going to need this before I go chase after her. I grip a shot and shrug, well I am in the kitchen. I quickly down it and follow the direction Britt went.

It didn't take too long finding her since she was raising her voice.

"What did I tell you about leaving that friend ship alone Quinn!"

"Brittany something is going on. She is hiding something I just know it."

I step up to see a crowed forming around Quinn and Britt. Quinn looks cool and collected as Britt looks like she is seething. I should just step up there and drag her away I think she is still too drunk to be talking to Quinn right now.

"That doesn't mean you can just slap her."

"Unlike what you think, because you always think when it comes between me and Santana everything involves you, this slap wasn't even about you!"

"…wow Quinn." Britt steps back like she got slapped and I feel the tension increase in the room.

"B I am trying to help you!"

"Well then stop trying I'm not a kid who needs protected!" she spins around seeing me she holds out her hand. "Common San."

I look up at Quinn giving me a death glare then back to Britt who's expression has softened substantially. I don't say anything as I take Britt's soft hand.

"Come on Britt don't be like this you will just regret it in the morning!" Quinn yells after us as Britt leads me away.

"Umm San?" she turns around abruptly and I hate how I keep getting caught off guard be those eyes. She quickly looks down at her feet though.

"What is it Britt?" I ask softly.

"I don't really know were the room that we are staying at is."

I giggle at her adorable shyness. "Common I'll show you."

I pull her into the direction of my bedroom here. It is up the wooden steps. I love how the cabin looks like a log cabin. I begged my dad to build the lake house like this after playing with these wooden blocks when I was younger.

My room is the third door on the right. The hall way is open and there is a ledge to look down at the party, but I keep Britt away from that, she doesn't need any more drama.

"This house is so pretty." Britt whispers when I open my bedroom door for her.

"mhm." I hum going straight for the bags I had brought up here. I start digging through my bag to get out pajamas.

"S-San this is you." I turn my head to see Britt pointing to a picture of me when I was younger in my old Cheerios uniform with Quinn's arms hooked around my neck. We are both sticking out our tongues to the camera.

"Uhh Britt don't look at that. It was a long time ago." I complain as I start to strip out of my shirt.

"San why are there so many pictures of you in here?" I quickly take off my bra knowing Britt is too engaged in the pictures to pay attention right now. I wear a big baggy shirt and just my underwear.

"Um because it is kind of my bedroom."

I notice that she stopped moving and talking so I turn around to her. Her mouth is opened in a 'O'.

"You okay over there?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you who owned this house and you just shrugged. Why didn't you tell me it was yours?"

"Because it is not a big deal." I shrug again.

"Uhh." Britt complains throwing her arms up and plopping into the bed. "shit" she mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow at her as my eyes trail over her body all stretched out.

"Now I can never be with you. You are in a whole different class. You are filthy rich, how am I ever supposed to compete? I can't get you supper nice things that you deserve and and and… uhh." She freezes all of a sudden. "I mean it is not like we are together or anything. I mean we are just hanging out I'm not trying to assume anything either." She flips over now her face being covered by the pillow. I can't help but laugh at her because I mean come on how cute is she being?

"Britt…" she shakes her head at me. "Britt…" I step closer slowly crawling up the bed right over her so that I can sit on her butt. She stiffens underneath me. I lean down so that my lips are by her ear. "You should know by now I don't only care about money. I have enough of that from my dad. I just…" I trail off and suddenly getting very nervous because I never open up like this.

I roll over so that I am on my back right next to her.

"You just what San?" I look over and see her bright open blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

The honest words just flow out of my mouth. "I just want someone to care about me." I don't even know if it was loud enough to be heard.

She doesn't react much though she just snuggles further into me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt her nose press up against my neck and her breathing slow down. "I'll care about you if you let me." I barely hear her as she mumbles into my neck. Just like that she is out like a light. I can't help but smile as I feel warmth flow through my body with just those words. How does she even do this to me?

Slowly I drift to sleep with a beautiful blond clinging onto me. I couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep.

* * *

POV Brittany

So I was having this awesome dream you know the ones where unicorns ride you and you can run across rainbows with glitter and candy flying everywhere? Yeah they are awesome, so I was having that kind of awesome dream when the sun decides to wake me. I mean it was a like a hundred degrees in my room and I had to have sweated myself out of my dream. Still not wanting to open my eyes I try to roll over. Something is holding me back though. _Uhh how many times have I told Lord T to stay off of me at night I can never move. _I push my arms out trying to push him off of me. My hands push against something but it doesn't feel like Lord Tubbington.

"Uhh stop." Someone complains. My eyes fly open. I look up to see tan skin, high defined cheekbones, soft lips, the most beautiful face I have ever seen only inches away from me. I notice that her arms are what was holding me back from rolling away and her face is all scrunched up now from me pushing against her. I don't even care that it is so hot in this bed anymore I don't want to move away from the softness which is Santana. Why does she have to look so cute in the morning?

I really want to just lean up and kiss her jaw right now. It is so close to me. I feel like I am being pulled closer to her and I can't even stop myself. I can't hold back any longer I reach my neck up and graze my lips over her jaw gently hoping she won't notice, even though that is a little creepy since I don't even know our boundaries yet.

"Excuse me, but you need to get up so that we can go on the boat!" I hear the Rachel girl yell though our door. I quickly pull back and rest my head back on my own pillow. _Bang Bang Bang. _

I huff out in annoyance. Does she not know how cute Santana is when she is sleeping? If she did she would defiantly not be creating this ruckus.

"Santana!"

"Shut the hell up midget!" Santana screams pulling the blankets off of both of us. When she leans up she stiffens when she sees me.

"Uhh I-I sorry.. I forgot you were in here and she just makes me so grumpy when she speaks at all." She glares at the door when she speaks. When she turns to me she puts on an adorable pout. "Do you forgive me?" I giggle and nod my head.

"So does that mean since I took care of you last night I can have a little peck right here?" She point to the side of her cheek where she was slapped last night.

"Well I don't really know how much you actually took care of me, because if I remember right I took care of you." I raise an eyebrow. "but I think you still deserve one anyways." I give her a wink and lean over to kiss her cheek. I expect to feel her soft skin under my lips but I am happily surprised to feel her soft lips instead. It was a sort kiss but I can't complain because any kiss from her is good to me.

"Mmmm. Much better." She hums against my lips and I feel a shiver run down my body. To my surprise she flips me over so that I am on my back and straddling my hips. "I really enjoyed sharing a bed with you." She gives me a wicked smile as she looks down my body. I notice I still have my pants on but I am only in my bright pick bra. I also notice Santana does not have pants on and she is straddling me.

She slowly leans down but I can't control my body though when I reach up throwing my arms around her neck with my fingers tangled in her hair pulling her down. I feel her hum in approval when our lips collide. It starts to heat up within minutes. I feel her tongue press against my lips and I allow her to deepen the kiss.

"Santana! I will get someone to come get you out if you don't get ready people are getting antsy!" We pull away with smiles when we hear Rachel banging again.

"You ready to be impressed by my hot body and mad skills?" Santana gives me a wink and I bit my lower lip and nod. "Alright then get your sweet ass up and ready before we have the midget plowing down our door."

I can't wait for today it should be really fun, I mean I get to see Santana halfway naked all day. What could be better than that?

* * *

**A/N Please review! They are very helpful to me to know what you want to see in the story:)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**njhousefan – that might be just what happens :) thank you so much for reviewing! I like to hear what people have to say and listen to their ideas.**

**FF- She might find out soon ;) thank you for reviewing and reading my story!**

**Spencer007-thank you for the review and reading. I am glad you like the story!**

**Adrimarie97- I put a little bit more jealous Santana, I hope it turned out okay :)**

**Guest- thank you for reading and reviewing it is very encouraging :)**

* * *

POV Brittany

I skip down to the dock enjoying the sun kissing my skin. It is so warm out today I love it. I decided to go with the hottest swimming suit I owned. I know I look good in my bright blue two pieces, which makes me look tanner. I smile to myself thinking about when San came back into the room after changing, she ran right into the wall with her mouth dropped open almost drooling. I was lucky that she had a loose shirt on covering herself up or I might have lost it myself and we would have never made it outside.

I hear a whistle and look towards the end of the dock. Puck gives me a wink. "Well doesn't someone look extra hot today?" I roll my eyes as I speed up towards the boat.

San left me inside saying that she had to get the boat ready and it would have been boring, even though that I disagreed with her, she made me eat something before coming out.

As I make it to the boat I finally see her again, but she has taken off her shirt and I think my brain short circuited.

I stop dead in my tracks causing someone who was behind me to run into me almost sending me into the lake. Luckily they wrap their arms around my waist steading me.

"Hey you okay Brittney?" I spin around to look into worried blue green eyes.

"Uhh yeah thanks Sam."

"No problem happy to help out." His big lips form into a cheeky smile.

"Hey what do you think you are doing trouty mouth?" I look up to see San glaring at Sam. "Release your arms now. No me gusta." She motioned with her arms for us to spread apart. I smile at how jealous she gets.

"Sorry about that." I see the blush spreading across his cheek as he quickly drops his hands from around my waist.

"Oh it's ok." I tell him. "San just doesn't like people touching me very much I noticed. At least I didn't fall in the water though so I'm happy." I smile to him before rushing over to the boat.

"Hey San." I bounce on my feet excitedly. She looks so drool worthy right now.

Her face is still scrunched up in a scowl staring Sam down. He is looking nervously at his feet.

"San…" she finally looks at me and I give her puppy dog eyes and I watch her face soften. "Can you help me up onto the boat?"

A smile rose on her face as she reaches a hand out for me to grab onto. I step over the boat and end up in the center of the back of the boat. She wraps me up in a hug when I am safely on the boat.

"Well don't you look nice in a swimming suite." I touch her hard stomach as I walk past her to sit down up at the front of the open bow which is like one giant cusion.

"You know it." She calls after me and I giggle at her cockiness. "Damn what is taking everyone so long?" She complains as she pulls out a board looking thing and a life jacket.

"Hey sorry I had to wake everyone up. They insisted on sleeping in but I finally got a few of them up." Rachel barley makes it on the boat with her short legs stretching out. Luckily Sam grabs her hand and pulls her up.

I look out at the deck and see that Quinn and Tina are making their way to the boat and Mike and Fin are not very far behind them.

Quinn is looking down nervously as she walk over to the boat. When she feels my eyes on her she look up but I quickly avoid my eyes and look out to the water.

"Hey want a beer?" I look up to find San's smiling face looking down to me holding out a beer.

I smile gratefully and take it from her. I feel a shock when my fingers brush against hers. "Thanks."

"So are you going to sit up here with me?" I give her a hopeful smile, because come on how nice would it be to snuggle with a bikini clad Santana on a boat.

"Sorry babe I have to show everyone how it is done on the board." She gives me a wink.

I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Aww I'm sorry you don't get to bask in my greatness for like twenty whole minutes." She leaned down closer to me and looked around before closing the distance and giving me a soft kiss. I hum into the touch. I always lover her sweet lady kisses. As she pulled away she stares deeply into my eyes. "I'll make it up to you later." She whispers. As she brushes her fingers lightly against my cheek bone.

"Uhh Ummm." Puck interrupts us clearly listening into our conversation. "Satan your up."

She hops over to her life jacket slips into it on before shimmying out of her shorts.

A wolf whistle comes from Puck and I can't help but laugh as she throws up the bird.

I was fully concentrated on San's movement when I hear someone beside me.

"Hey B." I look over to my right to see that Quinn has sat down beside me.

"Um hey Quinn." I remember what happened last night. Quinn and I were in a fight and she was very rude and mean. I might have over reacted… wait nope I didn't she slapped San. I look back over to San watching her lean body move around getting ready, ignoring Quinn completely.

"B please talk to me." The boat starts to back out and I see that it is Puck who is driving. "Come on B." I feel a poke to the side and my bottom lip automatically just out in a pout. "I'm sorry B that we got in a fight last night it was very stupid." I turn my head stubbornly and feel fingers dance across my stomach.

I start giggling because she knows right where I am ticklish. I get pushed over so that I am on my back and Q straddles my hips. I can't help but laugh as she keeps tickling me. It is so hard for me to stay mad at Q after everything we have been through together and we were both drunk last night.

"Come on Britt I said I am sorry I didn't want to make you mad."

"Q." I squirm underneath her. She smiles when I use her nickname. "Let me up." I complain "your fat butt weighs way too much."

This causes her to lightly bounce on my stomach. "Not till you forgive me. I promise to stay out of your relationships."

"fine fine fine just get up." I laugh as she tickles me lightly again then leans down to wrap me in a hug.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing back there?" I hear San yell to us.

"cuddling!" Quinn yells back to her. "Shouldn't you be in the water anyways? Instead of paying attention to what other people are doing?"

* * *

POV Santana

I do not like how Britt and Quinn always are so clinging. I'm and not jealous… Okay I might be a little jealous.

"I think we might have a little bit more competition. Maybe Quinn will win." Puck whispers to me. I am about to reply when Quinn speaks up again.

"Hey Santana I am sorry for slapping you even though I think it was called for." I look back over at the two who are still too close for my liking and raise an eyebrow at Quinn.

As if she knows what I am asking she nods towards Britt pretty much telling me Britt made her apologize. Of course she did. Britt wants everyone to get along.

"San don't you have something to say back?" Britt now asks me expectantly.

"Um nope I think everything has been said at this point. Everything is rightly in order Quinn apologized." I shrug. I grip my board and walk to the back of the boat past Sam and Mike who are sitting on the back couch. Puck quickly sets up the rope to the top and hands me over the handle.

I feel cold hands grip around my waist before I can jump out into the lake. The arms pull me back and into Britt's waiting body. I already know before I turn around in her arms. I stare up into shinning blue eyes that are reflecting the sun light just like the water. She has her lower lip popped out.

"San you really should apologize." I hate that she can make me do whatever she wants.

I look up to Quinn and roll my eyes. "Sorry Quinn." I mumble and turn back to Britt. She has a beaming smile on now. "Happy now?"

"Yep now be careful." She leans down and lightly brushes her lips against mine causing my breath to catch.

I am still staring dreamily up at her when suddenly I am flailing through the air and into the freezing lake. My head is engulfed by the water before the life jacket props me up to the surface.

"What the hell!" I yell out to see Pucks stupid grin peering over the side of the boat. "you asshole!"

"Sorry things were getting to mushy for my taste besides you had Mike and Sam drooling so it needed to be cut off." He gives me a wink.

Puck rushes back to the driver seat and slowly drives forward to put tension on the rope as I get the straps to the board adjusted. I prop my feet up and hold onto the handle between my legs before the boat launches forward.

* * *

POV Brittany

I feel a lot better knowing that Q and I were in a better place. Through the boat right we were joking and laughing at San and Pucks bickering. Those to really open up when they are together.

San kept giving me these weird looks when Quinn would hug me or pinch my side. She also acted weird when Puck would whisper something in her ear. I wanted to ask her about it, but something in her eyes made me cautious.

What I couldn't get over though is when San was on the wake board. She looked so hot when she did flips. I knew when I was watching her my mouth was gaped open. When I tried I did not look nearly as hot face planting and eating water. We were pulling back in the dock apparently there was another party tonight there but I was really tired, because we stayed out so late. I slipped on my orange V neck T-shirt I brought out with me and shimmied on my short shorts. I look around to see everyone else getting dressed as well.

"Hey sexy wanna go start up this party." Puck raises his eyebrow suggestively at me. I yawn.

"Aww looks like someone needs a nap." Quinn states walking past me. She stops and places a kiss on my forehead. "Want to just go in and watch a movie tonight? You can spend the night in my room this time."

"Uh no she just needs an energy drink." San comes over and pulls me up from the seat. Her hand stays laced through mine. "See she is fine and she is staying in my room. Her stuff is already there."

"I am right here and can make my own decision." I huff walking past them. I am much crankier maybe I am too tired to party.

"Hey Britt you look exhausted. Trust me it is not the best look for you."

"Whatever." I tell Puck as he catches up to me and falls into step.

"Geez I was just joking Brittany." he drapes his arm around my shoulder. As we walk into the house people who already started the party start to high-five Puck. I roll my eyes at them as we make our way to the kitchen. How can people drink so much?

"So babe what you want? Oh wait I know I will surprise you!" Puck says with excitement lacing his voice.

He messes with a few bottles as I try looking down the hallway and through the door of the living room to find San or Quinn.

"Here you go let me know what you think." Puck hands me over the drink. I take a sip and it actually really good. I raise my eyebrow at him questioning what it is he made me. "Oh it is redbull and vodka, you know cuz you were tired and all. I thought you needed a little pick me up."

"Thanks." I say before taking another big drink hoping the energy part will pick up soon.

"No prob sweet cheeks." Puck downs a shot he poured then lifts a cup that I am assuming has a mix drink in it.

"I wander where San and Quinn are."

"So what is up with you and her anyways?"

"uh her who?" I turn to look at him not knowing which one he is talking about.

"You know you and Santana."

"Oh yeah I like her like a lot. Why does she talk about me?" I am curious, because Puck is the only other person besides me who San talks to on like a daily basis.

"Uhhh no not really can't say she has brought you up much. So have you two hooked up?"

I look at him confused. "That is kinda personal I think."

He studies me as if he can find the answer on my face. I turn away not like being studied so hard and take another sip.

"Spin the bottle!" I hear yelled through the house.

"Shall we?" Puck asks and gestures his arm out for me to lead the way.

I roll my eyes and make my way into the living room. I am surprised at how many people there are in this circle, because this is such an old game. My smile lights up when I see San wave me over to her.

She is sitting cross legged by a cheerio named Stacy, I think, and Tina is on her other side. I find the best spot and sit down right between Sans legs.

"Hey." She whispers in my ear her lips lightly brushing it. I shiver when her hands come up to tug me back further into her by the waist.

"Hey where have you been?" I turn my head so that I can look at her.

"Oh the troll stopped me and wouldn't stop talking. I am pretty sure she was drinking more on the boat when no one was watching her, because the girl is fucked up." I laugh at how blunt San can be.

"How about you, where did you stroll off to?" I feel her lips ghost on my neck. She puts a little bit of pressure so that I feel her light kisses.

"Puck took me into the kitchen to get something to drink." I show her the redbull and vodka. "Want some?" I offer it to her which she happily takes. I watch as her big fluffy lips press firmly against the rim of the cup.

"For how much of a dumbass he is, he sure can mix up drinks." I am still watching her lips when a cocky smile appears.

I look up into her dark chocolate eyes then back down to her lips. Her hand reaches up and lightly tilts my head further down so that our lips collide. Her tongue runs against my lips and I open up to her.

"Hey! You can do that later we are starting now!" we pull back from each other somewhat dazed to have stopped so soon.

"Fucking troll." I hear mumbled behind me.

"Brittany you have to get off her lap to play."

I hear San groan behind me as I roll off of her so that I am sitting on the side where the cheerleader was. I trust Tina next to San more than I do the cheerleaders.

"Okay so who gets to go first?" Rachel ask and a lot of people raise their hand. Rachel looks around. "Sam you can go first!" she hands the bottle over to Sam who is about five people away from me.

Sam gives a fist pump before leaning forward and spinning the bottle. It rotates slowly before landing on Santana.

"Okay come here guppy mouth and lay one on me." She leans over and gives Sam a quick kiss. I didn't even get jealous because it was so short.

"So who is ready for this? I know the suspense is killing all of you." She is so cocky at times, but it is so hot on her. When she leans back to wait she turns her head and gives me a wink. How I would love to jump her right now and attack those lips.

I turn back to the bottle hopping it will land on me. It is slowing down and comes to a stop right next to me. I look at San wide eyed. She has to kiss the Cheerio that I am sitting next to.

I look back over to the Cheerio and she looks so pleased with herself.

San leans over so that she is close to me. "sorry." She does look sorry to so I try not to get mad. "It doesn't mean anything okay." She places a kiss on my cheek before crawling over to be in front of the girl. At least she knew it would be a bad idea to kiss right over top of me, even though I still have a front row view. I down the rest of my drink even though I know it is strong.

San leans in half way and the girl leans in the rest closing the distance eagerly. My heart stops as I watch their lips mold to each other's. The girl reaches up and tangles her hands in Sans hair and pulls her to a deeper kiss. I watch as if it is in slow motion as San tries to pull back and the girl won't let go.

"I think that is about enough right!" I exclaim before I can even thing about what I am saying. "Hey surrender the lips." I snap my fingers by the girl's ear. She finally releases San who gives her a cold glare and returns to her spot.

"I am so sorry Britt that skank wouldn't let me go." She peeks around me to give the girl another glare.

"Yeah I saw." I say with a monotone.

I know that this is just a game but I still didn't like San kissing other people. I know we are not actually together, but it does feel like it with how we act around each other. I feel a warm hand wrap around mine and give me a squeeze. I realize I missed the skank spin that must landed on Mike because the next thing I know the bottle is facing me. I feel San tense next to me. I am not worried because Mike is dating Tina so it will be a nothing kiss. I lean up and press my lips firmly onto his and teasingly run my tongue along his lips I pull back when he gasp at my action. I sit back with a cocky smile. Yes I do know how to kiss to get him wanting more. I spin the bottle and it lands on Quinn. I am happy because at least I don't have to kiss someone who I don't know.

"Ready for this Q?" I ask with a cheeky smile. San hasn't let go of my and I look over to her questioning. I need my hand to crawl closer to Quinn who is on the other side of the group. "San." I make a pointed look to my hand. She is looking at Quinn though not paying attention. "San?"

"Oh uh sorry.' She lets go of my hand with a weird look on her face.

"Common B get your sweet ass over here." Q makes a come-hither motion with her fingers.

I laugh at her dorkieness and lean into her colliding our lips. Her lips are a lot softer than Mike, but not as full as Sans. Overall they feel very nice, what I don't expect is to feel her tongue run along my lips. I gasp at the shock and she deepens the kiss. It does feel nice so I let her deepen it. I barley hear the sound of wolf whistles, which I ignore, but I can't miss the hands that grip my waist and pull me away from Q.

"I think that was long enough and Britt here is tired she needs to go to bed." San practically picks me up and drags me out of the living room.

"Night B!" I hear Quinn yell after me but I don't get to respond as San drags me to her room.

After I get pushed inside I walk over to the bed and sit down. I watch as San starts to pace. She is mumbling stuff and if she didn't look so flustered I would say that it is adorable how her face squishes up with her hand running through her hair.

"San are you okay?"

She spins towards me. "No I am not okay Brittany. What the hell was that? I thought you have said you and Quinn are only friends. Well let me tell you only friends do not kiss like you two were kissing." She walks closer to me so that her knees are almost touching mine.

"San it was only a game and yes Quinn and I are only friends." I give her a teasing smile. "Why is someone jealous?"

I reach out and run my fingers behind her knees making her fall forward onto me causing me to get a face full of boobs. She lifts up and I scoot backwards so that we lay face to face with her looking down at me. Her eyebrow is raised and her nose is scrunched.

"No I am not jealous."

"uhuh sure you aren't." I tease.

I poke her in the side and she giggled so I decided to tickle her even more.

"S-stop it Britt." She complained.

"Only if you give me sweet lady kisses in return." I give her a wink and stopped tickling her.

"You know Britt I don't really like being second choice in kissing. I feel so used. You only want me for my awesome lips and sweet lady kisses." She threw herself over to lie next to me dramatically.

I turn over so that I am facing her. "Okay drama queen bring those sweet lips this way." I roll over so that I am on top of her and her lips mold against mine. "mmmh much better." I moan. When we break away but I quickly pull her back in to kiss deeper.

I feel her warm hands run along the skin of my stomach. As they creep higher the longer we kiss.

"Can I?" she asks nervously as she softly runs a finger under my breast. My breath hitches.

"Please." I breathe out.

* * *

POV Puck

I decide to go check on Santana and Brittany since they left and were acting weird. This also gives me an excuse to spy on them.

I smile as I creep up to the door of Santana's bedroom. Damn she is lucky to have this lake house it is kick ass for parties. I press my ear up to the door to listen in.

"_Feels so good San." _I hear Brittany moan.

_Well damn I guess San did win. _I listen in for a few more moans and gasp before I decide I need to get my money ready and go find a girl down at the party for the night. I put on a cocky smile as I walk away.

"Who wants a piece of the Puckasaurus?" I yell hoping down the stairs.

* * *

POV Santana

Brittany feels so good under me but I make myself pull back before we go too far. I like her too much to go all the way with her right now. She is not like the other girls who I have hooked up with, she makes me feel different.

I smile at the thought when I push up from her. I hear her complaint which makes me smile more.

She looks up at me her pretty blue eyes sparkling.

"What?" she ask and raises an eyebrow.

"You're so pretty." I lean down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I think I am making you soft." She laughs smiling up at me with a lazy smile.

"Only around you so don't tell anyone."

"Okay it will be our secret." Her fingers come up and gently touch my cheek. She looks so tired, I knew she was before but her eyelids look like they are so droopy.

I roll off of her again and lay on my side and wrap my arms around her and pull her up into me. "Hey Britt?"

"Mmh?" she mumbles leaning back into me further.

"W-will y-you…uh m-maybe wanna b-be my." I take a deep breath. _Shit this never happens I don't get nervous like thing. _

She turns around in my arms to look at me. Her sleepy blue eyes are trained on my brown ones. "Girlfriend?" I breath out barley able to say it. I have never actually had a girlfriend before but with Brittany it just feels right.

She smile is so bright. "yes I would love that San." She leans up and kisses me on my lips before turning back around in my arms. "Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend."

My heart skips a beat at the words. "Goodnight my baby." I kiss her neck and snuggle in.

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang_

Seriously people need to understand that when the door is shut people are sleeping. I turn on my phone that it is 9am. I groan into Britts neck. I smile remembering she is my girlfriend now.

"Get it San." She mumbles still sleepy.

I groan again and roll out of bed but not before admiring Britt in her long T-shirt and her long tan legs sticking out. I run my fingers down her leg before making my way over to the door.

I open it to find Puck standing there. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Here you go." He hands me out fifty dollars. "You know for sleeping with Brittany first. I guess you win and now get first dibs of the hottest Cheerios." _Shitt! Shitt! Shitt! _"So how was she a good lay?"

My mouth is hanging wide open. My heart is beating so fast in full out panic mode. I am just hoping that Britt didn't hear any of this. I try pushing back the money but Puck fucking won't accept it. I spin around when I hear rustling in the bed. Britt is sitting there with a hurt look in her eyes, like she is about to cry.

_Fuck my life! I need to explain like right now!_

* * *

**A/N okay I know most of you guys are going to hate me right now for the cliffhanger. I am sorry but I wanted Brittany to find out about the bet in this chapter and I wanted to get the update out. Please forgive me. I probably wont be able to get the next update out for another two or three weeks because I will be away for spring break. **

**Please review and let me now what you think or would like to see! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am so so so sorry! I haven't updated this till now and I left off at a crappy part. I really was planning on updating when I said I would, but life got way to out of control Okay here is a rant so you can skip ahead if you would like Me and my best friend got into a huge friend and when I say best friend I mean that we have like a HeYa friendship when they were really close, but me and my best friend are not remotely attracted to one another. Anyways I was the one to do something stupid and it hurt allot when she wouldn't forgive me, or talk to me even though we live int he same room with bunk beds, yes I am a dork at heart :). so I have not had the energy to deal with everything and that includes writing, but now we are working on it so I can write again whoo! :) **

**anyways thank you for reading this story and sticking with me!**

* * *

POV Brittany

This is really happening. I swear I thought it was a dream it did not feel real. I feel like all the blood has left my face and I feel cold all over. I have been played, this whole time I thought Santana was different. I thought she was changing from the player that I met. I thought she was actually starting too really like me, she even asked me to be her girlfriend just last night. I guess she was always the same girl who bitched me out the first day of school when I spilled water on her. Quinn was right about her all along.

I shake my head back and forth as I stand up, trying to clear my head. I will not let her see how hurt I really am and I will not show how emotionally damage I am right now. Even though inside I feel like my heart has just been ripped out and stepped on I have a cool exterior and will not cry.

"Wait Britt I can explain please just hear me out." I look up into her brown eyes, the eyes I once thought was honest to me and open. I give her the coldest look I can possibly give as I study her like I have never seen her before.

"I think I have heard enough Santana I might seem out of it at times but I do understand what goes on. You made a bet that involved me and our relationship and apparently you won. Congratulations." I walk past her.

A hand grips my arm tightly. "Please Britt you _need _to listen."

"I don't _need _to do anything you say. It's not like I am your girlfriend." I pull out of her arm. I walk as quickly as I can down the hall looking for Quinn's room. _I should have really found out where everyone was staying in this lake house. _I pick a random room and knock.

"Uhh come in?" I open the door and look around. The room is spotless and I find a short, brown haired, doe eyed girl looking at me from a seat in front of the mirror. The weird thing is she is holding her brush up to her mouth.

"I don't think you are using that right." I tell her letting her know that the brush is being used wrong. I might be hurting right now but I can't help but point out that Rachel is using her brush wrong, because that can be dangerous.

"What?" she looks at me confused.

"The brush it is used for hair not your face."

She looks at her brush then back up to me again before setting it down and smiling at me. She folders her hands in front of her and cocks her head to the side. It is kind of creepy the way she is looking at me. "Is there something you wanted me for?"

"Yeah can you get me to Quinn's room?" I plead.

"Of course I can. I thought you would have known where her room was by now being that you two are always around each other, but it is okay come on." Rachel stands up and walks past me to a door that is two doors down from her own room. "Quinn I have a present for you." Rachel knocks on the door. Then turns to me smiles and walks away.

_She is one weird short person. _

The door unlocks and swings wide open. "Oh Britt." Quinn's hazel eyes widen when she sees it is me. "I thought that Rachel was here. I was about to bitch her out again for being annoying."

The emotion I was bottling up inside me explodes now. My nose feels like a waterfall and my tears are streaming down my face.

"B! What is wrong what is happening?" I feel arms wrap around me pulling me into the room. Everything looks like a blur right now with the tears covering my eyes.

"I I… S-she w w was… bet." I barely get out I feel Quinn's arms tighten around me pulling me closer. I feel a kiss on my forehead as I lean into her shoulder.

"Is okay B. You will be okay." Quinn is trying to comfort me but I just want to leave. I need to leave. I cannot be around Santana right now.

"g-g-g-go?"

"Oh you want to leave?" Q asks while she strokes my hair, I nod against her shoulder.

"That's fine sweetie we will go right now. Want me to go get your bag?"

"No c-can w-w-we leave n-now?" I feel my lip quiver as I get the words out.

"Yeah we will leave." I feel Quinn release me and I let a little whimper escape my lips at the loss of comfort. I feel so pathetic right now.

I feel a warm arm wrap around me once again. I sigh in relief. "Okay sweetie were leaving now."

Quinn rushes me out of the room and down the hall.

"Where the hell are you going with her? She came here with me. I need to talk to her Quinn." I hear Santana's voice. It sounds like it is coming from the top of the stairs.

Quinn stiffens next to me. I feel her grip tighten protectively. "You have done enough Santana." Quinn says briefly and we quicken our pace.

The next thing I know I am in Quinn's car and we are driving away. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I feel a hand clamp down on to mine. I can't help but notice that this hand is not as soft as the hand I want in mine nor is it as small. I feel Q starting ot rub circles on the top of my hand.

I sigh. "You want to talk about it?"

I look over now that I can actually see Quinn since my eyes have dried up a little bit. "Not now Q I will, just not now." I see all of the concern in her eyes and I can tell how much she cares about it.

"That is fine B; do you want to go home?"

I look back at the cabin one last time; it was supposed to be an awesome weekend with Santana. The thought of going home and dealing with my mom doesn't seem fun either. "No." I whisper not even sure if she heard me.

I feel a squeeze on my hand letting me know that she did hear me. "Okay B we won't take you home."

* * *

POV Santana

It all happened so fast. An hour ago I was cuddling my new girlfriend, running my fingers through her soft perfect blond hair. Now I am single, again, and have hurt the only person who I have ever really cared about. It was like I was frozen in shock when she walked past me, I feel like I was punched in the gut. What if I would have rushed after her, and never let her reach Quinn's room? What if I would have ran down the stairs even though Quinn looked like she was about to pounce on me? What if I would have gotten down on my knees when Britt was still in the bed and begged her to listen to me before this got all out of hand. There were too many what ifs and not enough action. I grab my keys off of the dresser and race down the stairs and towards my car. The only thing to do is convince Britt to listen to what it is I have to say, and hopefully get my girl back.

"Hey where are you going?"

I turn around to see that Puck was standing right behind me.

"Have to go fix what I did."

"Why you already got your money." He raises an eyebrow and puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He is acting all casual as if nothing just happened. I really feel like just punching him in the face right now.

I reach into my pocket and take out the money and cross the two feet that are separating us. "I don't want the money. I told you that. I also told you I didn't want to do this stupid bet anymore. Now my girlfriend br-"

"Who wait your what!?" His eyebrows shot up and his eyes became very wide, they look like they are about to bug out of his head.

"My girlfriend." I give him a stern look so that he knows I am not joking with him.

"You never have been in a relationship before."

"Yeah no duh dipshit, I did tell you I really liked her. It doesn't matter right now anyways. What matters is that I need to get her back."

He reaches up and takes the money from me. "Santana we will get her back for you okay. I promise I will help; I will do anything you want me to. Man…" He runs his free hand though his Mohawk. "I really didn't believe that you actually liked her this much, I never expected you to date her."

"Well I do and I did." I say giving him a short answer and turn around about to leave.

"I am sorry Santana if you need me for anything I will be there for you. Just call me your lezbro."

I race out the door and hop in the car not wasting any more time with Puck. Mission get my girl back is a go.

* * *

I make it back to town in about an hour; I couldn't speed too much even though every minute I am away from her I get more nervous. The first place I stop is at her house. I almost trip getting out of my car as I race up to her door. I pound on it and tap my foot impatiently.

I hear little feet padding on the wood floor behind the door. The door swings opens to reveal a smiling blond haired blue eyed girl.

"Sanny!" she exclaims then her eyes get wide. She must have seen the worry in my eyes. "I promise I didn't 'borrow' anything without giving it back." Her hands are up showing me her palm. We both have started to use the word borrow when Callie takes something without asking so that we didn't get into as much trouble by Britt. It was really cute how defensive she was getting right now when I didn't even accuse her of anything.

I crouch down so that we are face to face. "Hey to you too cutie." I laugh and bop her in the nose softly with my finger. I watch as she lets out a breath she must have been holding. "I just came by to see if your sister was here."

Now the little blonde puts a fist on her hip and gives me a hard stare. "I thought she was with you. Did you lose her?" Callie looks very vicious right now. "Mom! She yells into the house Sanny lost Britty!"

"No no no no no no." I motion my hands in a down word motion trying to get Callie to stop. "Callie don't get your mom. It is okay I am trying to find her now." I stand up to back up when another blond hair woman walk up behind Callie.

"What was that baby?" the woman says then she sees me. There is no denying that this is Brittany and Callie's mother. She looks just like them. She has the blond hair and the bright blue eyes that are a little different shade than the sapphire blues that I have gotten use to looking into. "oh and who is this?" She smiles at me.

I am about to reply when Callie beats me too it. "This is Sanny she likes to hang out with me and Britty some times. She also took Britty away this weekend, but she lost her."

The woman turns to look at me. She looks very confused so I decide to help her out. "Hi it is nice to meet you my name is Santana." I reach out my hand.

"Oh okay." The woman laughed. "Hi I am Suzan. Um what was that about you losing my daughter?"

"No no I didn't lose her. Well I mean I don't know where she is right now but um she is with Quinn."

"Oh Quinny!" I hear Callie squeal and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I am still annoyed how much Callie likes Quinn.

"Oh okay yeah Quinn." Suzan looks confused again. It is like she has never met Quinn before and I think that is a little weird. Quinn is like always over here and she is Britt's best friend, unfortunately.

"Yeah so anyways I am going to go find Britt." I say backing up. Suzan stops me before I can leave though.

"Oh before you leave can you tell Brittany that I need her home tonight I need to go out and she needs to look after Callie."

"Um yeah sure." I look down to see Callie still there looking at me accusingly as Suzan walk back into the house.

"You better go find my sister." I hear Callie say with a hard voice. I swear this kid is nothing like her sister. She is way to feisty to be related to sweet and innocent Brittany.

"Don't worry cutie I will." I reassured her.

She looks up at me and opens her arms for a hug. I relax when I feel the tiny arms wrap around me.

I head back over to my car searching my pockets for my keys. _Damn it Callie. _

I look back over to the little girl who is watching me closely. She holds up her hand out with my familiar key chain hanging from them. I shake my head at her and put my hand out for my keys.

"If you hurt Britty Sanny I will be mad at you and these." She jingles the keys. "Might go missing for good." I look at her in shock never did I think I would be scared of a little girl but Callie is very intimidating for her age.

She gives me a supper sweet smile after her threat and drops the keys into my palm. I give a brief nod before quickly walking to my car. Now the only other place I can think where Britt would be and knowing Quinn, like I do, I know I am right.

* * *

I pull up to a familiar house I use to go to when I was younger. Surprisingly me and Quinn use to be very close, but then things got in the way. I shake my head because I have no time to think about that problem.

I turn my focus back to the house. I have to give it to Quinn's parents they do have a nice house. It is a big two story brick house. I race up to the door I have been texting Britt like crazy, but she hasn't responded. I can't really blame her I know that she is hurting right now.

I pound on the giant door. After a few minutes of waiting the door opens to reveal Quinn already giving me an evil glare.

"I told her you were going to break her. Congratulations Santana you have just hurt the nicest, sweetest, most amazing girl I have ever met. How does it feel being the biggest bitch on the face of the earth?"

"First of all Quinn get over your girl crush of my girlfriend second I need to talk to her." She puts a hand on her hip.

"she is not your girlfriend and why do you think that you have any right to talk to her?"

"I know Quinn I hurt her just please." I try to look around her but I feel a hand on my shoulder keeping me back.

"Quinn?" I hear her sweet voice and I push harder against the hand holding me back. I break though stepping right in fort of Brittany who was walking around the corner. Her blue eyes are rimed red and look so puffy like she has been cry this whole time. I feel water staring to form in my eyes at the broken girl in fort of me.

"Britt." I breathe out.

"Santana." She says coolly.

"Can we talk?" I feel a hand grip my arm trying to pull me back out the door. Quinn is really pushing my limits right now.

"Wait Quinn. Can you give us a minute please." I watch as Britt's eyes lock down with the floor. I feel the hands gripping me release.

Quinn walks up to Britt and trails a hand down her arm, I so badly want to bitch her out for touching Britt like that but I hold my tongue. "B come get me when you are done or yell if you need anything okay? Uh I really hate that you are even willing to talk to _her _after the shit she put you through." Britt just nods not looking up.

I wait till Quinn leaves the room. She gives one reluctant glance back at Britt.

Britt looks up at me again as if she is waiting for me to begin. She is giving me all her attention and I feel so nervous under her gaze.

"Britt okay this is all a big misunderstanding. Last night was so awesome when we started to date I don't get how it flipped around so fast." I run my hands through my hair frustrated so frustrated because I don't know how to get this out. "Okay yes I do. The first time I met you we didn't get along very well." I look down at my feet remembering the memory of Britt getting all flustered over bumping into me. "Well I was mad at you and I went outside to smoke with Puck. We talked about you and that was when we formed the bet." I looked up into her sad blue eyes. "But things changed along the way Britt I swear." She shakes her head at me.

"everything between us feels so fake Santana how am I supposed to know if anything you said was real."

"No Britt it was real for me. I have had feelings for you since we started doing our science project together." I get out a bitter laugh. "Probably before that. I tried telling Puck a few times the bet was over but he always thought I was just kidding. I am not a perfect person I used girls all the time, that is why he thought you were the same to me as they were. You are not though Britt. Everything I said to you was true. I fell hard for you and I promise I gave back the money he gave me and everything." I watched her eyes for anything, any sign of what she was thinking.

She is watching me closely. My heart stops when she finally opens her mouth. "Santana I-I need time." She says simply.

"I will do anything to get you back Britt. If it is time you need I will give you that, but I will be constantly be trying to win you back. I am just warning you, I am not done trying. It is like impossible to stay away from you."

I see a small tilt to the side of her lips barely noticeable, or maybe I just want to see some reaction so badly I made it up.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She breaths out before turning to leave.

"Oh you need to get a hold of your mom!" I yell just remembering before I leave the house.

* * *

POV Brittany

"I want to pour my own milk though!" I hear Callie already screaming when I walk down the stairs.

"But you just cause a mess just let mommy do it." My mom has somewhat been trying since she has been home. It is like her and Callie is on different roads thought. They never actually see each other. I feel bad for my little sister, because she has not had the normal childhood I was lucky to have for a little bit.

"Nooooo!" Calla is screaming now.

"Brittany!" my mom yells for me. I roll my eyes because I know she cannot see me yet. I quickly walk into the kitchen and lean over so that I am right beside Calla.

"Hey baby how about I pour your milk for you?" I watch the pout form on her lip.

"But I want to do it. Javier was saying how he does a lot of stuff on his own and it is not fair." Ever since they met at the park and Callie stole his ball Javier and her have been very good friends. I think he even has a mini crush on her and that is why he was bragging about doing things on his own. What he doesn't know is how much harder he has made my life lately.

"How about we pour it together, like sister bonding?" I look at her and watch her scrunch her face thinking about her choices.

"Umm okay but don't tell Javier that you helped me." I hold back my laughter.

"Okay I promise." Calla holds out her pinkie finger and I take her small pinkie in mine.

We pour her cereal together causing no spill.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see that Q has texted me telling me that she is here. I lean down to give Calla a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go baby be good for mom okay."

Callie gives me a pout and looks up at me with her dark blue eyes. "But I want you to take me."

"I'm sorry sweetie mom will take you today I have practice and you don't want to be at school supper early do you?"

I watch her think about it. I cannot believe she is actually considering it.

"I guess not." She concludes. I smile as she reaches over to give me a hug. As I walk past my mom I see the socked look on her face and she shakes her head in astonishment. This has been the normal routine since she has been back. Every time Calla starts to act up my name is screamed and I have to deal with it. It feels like she has forgotten how to actually be a mom.

I rush out to Quinn's car.

"Hey Babe how are you?"

I hop into Quinn's bright red car and lean over to give her a greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Uhh I'm okay." I reply. It has been a week since the incident at Santana's lake house. She has been very consistent in telling me she is sorry. Like she told me she hasn't given up. I am starting to feel like I could forgive her. At one point this week we were at my locker.

"_Britt I swear to you I didn't want the bet. We didn't even hook up I care about you." Santana had her body leaned up against the locker next to mine. I felt her eyes on me in the hall and shouldn't have been surprised that she followed me to my locker. _

_I turn to look at Santana her eyes looked so sad. "I don't know if I can trust you." _

_I watch her beautiful face drop even more. "B-but I want to b-be with you." I watch as a single tear falls down her cheek. I didn't think I would ever see this strong girl cry. "You are the only girl who I have ever wanted to date. I would do anything to get you back."_

_I shake my head and turn away. _

"_Britt I won't give up you are too important to me to just give up on!" I hear her yell after me. I hear a few people gasp as I walk away._

I knew she was being sincere but the idea that our whole relationship was a bet hurts me.

"Cheer up butter cup." Q leans over and pokes my cheek getting me to smile at her. I roll my eyes she can be such a dork. I feel a hand grab mine. "Hey sweetie it is fine, just move on. There are better people out there for you that that bitch."

"Q please don't call her that."

Quinn huffs out a breath. "Whatever she still was never good enough for you." She says under her breath.

I look over at her and raise an eyebrow but she just shrugs it off.

The whole way to school Quinn holds my hand. She has been very nice since this whole situation, but also very protective. I think that we have stayed at one another house every night since the lake.

"Ready for this?" I look up and notice that Q is already at my side of the car with the door open and a hand extended out for me. I smile up at her and grab her hand in mine. We interlace our fingers as we walk into school together. I am lucky to have Q by my side; she is like the best friend ever.

* * *

POV Santana

I have been trying. I swear. I even brought her fucking chocolates, the expensive kind too, during our science class. She doesn't even look at me anymore and don't even get me started on our science project, I haven't been over to her house since I picked her up to go to the lake house. Quinn has been like a leech at her side and I don't get a say in edge wise. It has been a whole week and still nothing. I am running out of options. I walk sluggishly over to the underneath the bleachers where I know Puck is hiding out.

"Sup dipshit." I say as I snatch away his joint.

"Fuck Satan when the hell did you get here?" I see that his eyes are very blood shot who knows how many he has had already.

"Just now." I take a puff of the joint loving the feel of calmness that has already taken over my body.

"So what is the next plan in operation get blonde back?"

"Fuck if I know, I have been trying." I shake my head in disappointment.

"Okay well what have you done so far?"

"I have given her chocolates, told her she looked hot every day, tries to walk her to class. That one didn't go over well when Quinn saw me waiting for Britt at her locker. She marched over and we about got into a fight before Sue showed up and stopped us."

"Well S you know what we could do that would force her to be around you longer?"

"what!?"

I watch him and I know instantly what he is getting at. "No we can't do that."

He shrugs like he doesn't care either way. "Just saying you will get more time with her unless you have any other option."

I huff out a breath and "we'll see." Call over my shoulder as I walk back to school I just needed to talk to Puck and see what he thought. I do want to spend more time with her but at what cost. I walk through the halls like I own the place. I smile at how people part for me to get though. I see Britt at her locker and strut over to her. I wore a very tight short skirt today and a very tight shirt with a low cut just to draw her attention to me. I lean up against the locker like I do every time I get her alone without her guard dog around.

"Hey Britt." I breathe out. She turns and gives me a once over. I do not miss how her eyes linger on my breast longer than anything else. "You look very sexy today." I smile at her.

"I wear the same type of uniform every day." She says and rolls her eyes.

"Hey Britt?"

"What is it now Santana I am trying to ignore you here." She looks at me with her pretty blue eyes. I think that it is funny that she still tells me what it is that she does without thinking. It is so cute. How in the world do I get her to look at me like she use to?

I remember why I called her attention and produce flowers that I snagged before coming back into the building. "I just wanted to tell you I was sorry again. I am really trying here Britt. I have not been going after any other girls because I only care for and want you." I look at her deeply and watch her face soften a little bit; maybe I won't have to go with Pucks plan. "I know you don't trust me right now but please let me show you that what I am saying is true. I was an idiot before to even bet with Puck." I give her a pleading look. "c-can I walk you to class?" I look down at my shoes hoping I don't get rejected again, I don't know how many more times my ego can take it. I feel something being pressed into my stomach.

"Well I guess you can start by holding my books." I look at her with the most hope I have ever felt.

"r-really?"

She nods. "But you are on restriction."

"Of course." I smile and fall into stride with her as we make our way to science class together. I can't help but throw longing glances at her remembering the feeling of her in my arms and I feel like I have taken a stride in the right direction to get her back.

As we walk into Science Britt strides ahead of me to our seats as I try to follow a Cheerio steps in my way. _Fuck._

"So Santana I have been trying to catch your attention for some time now but you have been so distracted lately." I looked at the short blond haired girl in front of me. She was in her Cheerio uniform just like Brittany's and was batting her brown eyes at me. I looked around to catch Britt's eyes. I see that she is glaring at the girl who has now decided it was okay to lean forward and touch my arm. When Britt's eyes lock with mine she rolled hers and turned to face away from me.

"That is because I'm not interested in anyone of you skanks anymore." I brushed past her but she caught my arm.

"How, from what I heard you are usually interested in anyone who was willing to give it up." She leaned in close to my ear. "That is exactly what I am offering." I pulled away from her.

"Leave me alone." I walked past her harshly bumping my shoulder into hers.

I sit down setting my books down along with Britt's. "Britt that was not what it looked like."

"Oh it just looked like another girl, who you probably won from that bet, you could just go after. You might as well, I mean nothing is stopping you." She turns away and opens her book and I know that the conversation is done for now. _Well looks like I have to do Pucks stupid plan._

* * *

POV Brittany

"Oh no she cannot be here." I hear Rachel and Fin yell together. Sometimes I think they share the same brain, or Finns is connected to Rachel's because he doesn't seem as smart as she is. This was that last thing I expected when I walked into glee club today. I was very confused, Santana said before that it was social suicide to join in glee club, but here she is standing perfectly, like always, in front of everyone. She even drug Puck in here with her.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue rises his hands. "We are taking whoever is willing to be here. We do not just kick people out of glee club."

There was a lot of grumbling going on through the glee club now. It was like an uproar in here. I look over to Quinn who has a hard glare on her face as she stares at Santana.

"We actually prepared something as well to show these losers that we do know how to sing." Santana walked over to the band and handed out the sheet notes and Puck told the guitar player to hand over the guitar.

"That is great." Mr. Schue clapped his hands and went to sit over by Fin and Rachel.

Santana walked up to the mic and took a deep breath. Then the music started up.

_You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,  
You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,  
But no one sees you like I do_

She starts swaying with the beat as Puck strums along with the guitar. Her voice was so raspy and perfect.

_You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,  
Everybody else might think you're insane,  
But no one sees you like I do_

Santana look at me and points and winks.

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,  
You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do  
I'd cross the world for someone like you  
Someone like you; a girl like you  
Someone like you_

She walks right in front of me and pulls up chair facing me so that she can look into my eyes as she sings me the song.

_You love the sing along when you don't know the words,  
You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,  
No one sees you like I do_

I can't stop myself from staring into her deep brown eyes. I hate how my heart beats twice as fast when she is looking at me like this.

_You only show up right out of the blue,  
Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,  
No one sees you like I do_

Santana reaches out and takes my hand in hers. I don't pull away because my inside feels like jelly and I have no control over my body.

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,  
You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,  
I'd cross the world for someone like you_

I can hardly breathe at this point with her being this close to me. I feel like she is being so open and I would have to be a fool to not think that this song was for me and that she was still calling me her girl.

_Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love  
Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,  
Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me  
My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you  
Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,  
You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,  
I'd cross the world for someone like you  
Someone like you; a girl like you  
Someone like you  
I'd cross the whole world_  
_A girl like you  
Someone like you_

The music died down and I couldn't even hear the claps that were going off, like I know that they had to of been. Her voice was so raspy and perfect.

"Please give me another chance Britt."

I was up and out of my seat before I even realized it I was in the bathroom. My body collapsed from underneath my weight.

POV Santana.

I watch her fly out the door. "Puck hold Quinn back." I mumble seeing Quinn about to chase Brittany out.

As I raced out of the doors I see blond hair flick out as she runs into the bathroom.

When I walk in I hear sniffling and see that she has crumbled into the corner on the floor. I hurry over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I am so sorry Britt. I'm so sorry." I mumble into her hair as I feel her shake. "I will do anything."

"I-I c-cant do this S-Santana."

I pull back and lift her head to look at me. Her blues are so shinny from the tears that she has spilled. She wipes away her tears harshly then pulls back a little.

"You hurt me Santana. I trusted you. I told Quinn you were different and that I was the only one who got to see that difference side of you. I feel like I have been fooled."

"I know Britt and I will do anything to prove how much I care about you. I can't have you out of my life. You do see me more than anyone else has ever had. I was not hiding my feelings for you at all and everything I said to you." I lift up my hand and move her blond hair that has fallen in her face to behind her ear. "You know that the happiest I have ever been was when you said yes to being my girlfriend. I have never been happier in my life."

I didn't stop myself I leaned in and softy formed my lips with hers. I feel her tense but then melt into the kiss. Her lips moved with mine and she was kissing me back. Her soft lips made me tingle all over. I felt like weight was lifted off of my shoulders, that was until I felt her pull back shaking her head.

"What the hell Santana I told you before leave her alone. You are just making this worse." I didn't even look at Quinn when she walked into the bathroom; I was staring into shinning blue eyes. They were so open like always and I caught a little sparkle that I use to see in her eyes.

I reached up to touch my lips. "You kissed me back." I whispered.

I felt Quinn bump into my shoulder as she leaned down and helped Britt stand, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the bathroom. I followed her with my eyes.

When I finally collected myself I walked out of the bathroom to find Puck waiting for me.

"Sorry I tried but that girl is feisty." Puck said trying to defend himself.

"She kissed me back." I said again ignoring what Puck said.

"Are you okay because I do not know what you are talking about."

"I have a fucking chance she kissed me back!" I turned smiling at Puck. I felt like jumping up and down.

Puck looked at me confused then down the hall where the girls must have gone then back to me. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Well I guess we have more to plan then don't we." Puck wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me in the direction of his car. "We will get you your girl back."

* * *

**Hey guy I hope you still don't hate me, I know that they are not fully back together yet but they are getting there, I mean Brittana is end game, at least in my world :)**

**Oh and the song is called Someone Like You by the Summer Set, I love that band and I thought it fit how Santana sees all of the cute things in Brittany that some other people cannot see. It is a good song so check it out if you want. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review it really means allot and I love seeing what you have to say!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! I was trying to get this story out last week but I became very sick. It was awful so let me just say word of advice don't go around kissing people on spring break or you could catch mono. Uhh it was the worst and I couldn't write because the headache it caused was a b****. Anyways I needed to make other peoples day better because mine was crap, was in a car accident :(, so I decided to finish up the chapter to get my frustration out by writing :) **

**So now that I am done ranting I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for sticking with me :)**

* * *

POV Santana

_Three weeks later_

"It has been three weeks Puck. _Three_ whole weeks!" I throw my arms up in exasperation as I pick Pucks legs up and plop down on the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" I run my fingers through my long dark hair, as we sit out under the bleachers after school.

I keep sneaking glances through the stairs at Brittany who is on the field practicing for the Cheerios. I love watching her skirt when she shakes her hips, it exposed more thighs. It is funny how Sue makes all of the younger less cuter girls run around while her star girls are in the center of the field practicing flips. Of course Brittany is out there but unfortunately so is Quinn. I also don't miss the crowd of football boys who were done with practice stuck around to watch the cheerleaders.

I bit my bottom lip as I turn back to Puck. He plops his legs back up on me and smokes a joint while still in his football gear.

"I think you should just go over to her after practice picks her up. Then you do one of those twirley things like in the all the lovey dovey movies chicks love that. Then you just lean her down and kiss her. I mean we know that she will kiss you back because she did before. Then you drag her over here on the couch and…" he wiggles his eyebrows and does hip thrusting which is very awkward because his legs are still on me.

"I will hit you in the balls if you don't stop that." I slap his leg to get the point across. "You are absolutely no help. If I tried that I would get slapped then her Rottweiler of a friend will come at me." I look over at the field again to throw a dirty look at Quinn who is running over to Brittany like a trained dog retrieving a Frisbee. Quinn throws her arms around Brittany and Britt is laughing at something they must have done. I roll my eyes as Brittany sets Quinn down and Quinn keeps a hand in constant contact with Brittany. But of course Britt doesn't even notice that her best friend has a crush on her, it is so obvious. "Do you think Quinn likes Brittany?"

I turn back around to see Puck fully concentrated on lighting another joint. I roll my eyes and snatch it away right as he gets it lite.

"Hey! That is mine!" Puck squeals like a little kid who had candy taken away. I take a deep drag and hold it for a little bit before letting it out. I feel the calming effect instantly.

I wave the joint in front of his face and I watch his eyes trail back and forth following the joint. "Okay now that I have your attention. Does Quinn like Brittany?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh does little Santana have the jealous bug? Awww how cute is that." Puck cues like an idiot. I punch him in on the leg.

"Stop it. I am so not jealous of the cheerleading cyborg. I mean seriously you would think her life depended only on cheerleading and pleasing Brittany. Does she even have a life outside of that?"

"Yep no way in hell do you have the jealous bug." Puck said with a dopy grin, he really needs to lay off smoking so much.

"Well at least we are on the same page now." I say ignoring that he was being sarcastic with me.

"Fuck!" Puck yells sitting up startling me. He tosses his legs back down and sits upright before turning back to me. "I think I might have just come up with an idea. Do you think you are up for it?"

"Okay let's hear it."

"Well you're going to hit yourself over the head when you hear how simple and foolproof this is." He shakes his head and laughs.

"Just spit it out Fuckerman." I say getting annoyed that he is just talking around his words.

"Ah clever one. Maybe I won't tell you than." He sticks his tongue out at me like a little five year old kid. He leans back on the couch all smug with his arms behind his head.

"Come on Puck what is your big idea?"

"Fine because you asked so nicely." He rolls his eyes at me causing me to smile. "So my idea is you walk up to her and … wait for it." He holds out with hands in front of them. "Ask her out." He has the biggest grin on his face like he has just solved the problem of world hunger.

I wack him on the back of the head. "What the hell."

"You are never going to be any help" I put my hands over my eyes in frustration. When I lower them back down I sneak another peak over twords Brittany to see that she is walking away with her arm laced through Quinn's. _Fucking great. _

POV Brittany

_One week later_

I miss the feeling of her fingers, when she would lightly caress my cheek. I miss the softness of her fluffy lips. I miss the way her eyes light up when I walk into the room, okay I guess that one hasn't changed. I have caught her eyes a few times walking into science and each time her beautiful brow eyes light up a little bit brighter before she quickly averts them.

What has been the biggest change though is she has stopped coming onto me. She hasn't been seen with anyone else either, which has been a disappointment from a few Cheerios that I have heard. I feel like I am missing something inside me, I haven't been myself since we broke up.

"Oh that one looks like a bunny!" Callie yells and points up to the sky while laying on her back. She decided that we should go to the park to look at the clouds, even though it is getting chilly out. My eyes keep drifting over to the bench were I first found Santana's softer side.

"Oh that one is a dragon!" I feel Callie shift next to me and elbow me a little to get my attention. "Hey you're not even looking Britty." I tear my eyes from the bench to find Callie pouting at me.

"I'm sorry Calla." I give her a little smile as she studies my face.

"Is this Sannys fault? Did she make you sad, 'cuz I warned her." I see Callie's eyebrows pinch together and how her lips pucker up to try and look more intimidating.

"It's complicated sweetie." I place my finger right between her eyebrows to rub out the crease she still has there. "Stop you do not need to deal with my problems they are big girl problems."

Callie sits up and crosses her arms. "I am a big girl."

I sit up mimicking her then smile and reach over and push her back down. "Yes but these are my problems. Now get back to looking at clouds what other animal do you see?"

I watch her eyes scanning the clouds again before a lie back down and closing my eyes.

"ummm… Sanny!" Callie yells.

"Callie Santana is not an animal." I open my eyes looking up for a cloud like Santana. When I don't see anything I raise an eyebrow and look over at Callie, who is pointing not at the clouds but further down over by another tree. I sit up and watch as Santana carries a kite in one hand and her Cousin Javier's hand in the other. I can tell that she hasn't noticed us yet as she walks to the clearing. As I watch Santana, in her sweat pants and cute zip up hoodie, I see a flash of blond hair running towards them. I turn my head and sure enough Callie has snuck away from me while I was distracted by adoring Santana.

"Damn it Callie" I mummer under my breath. I watch as Callie flings her body onto Santana's legs. I have eyes like a hawk when it comes to Callie so I watch the way she slyly takes the kite away from Santana's hand. I roll my eyes as I walk up to the two of them.

Santana stands up from Callie when she sees me approaching. I do not miss the way she checks me out. I feel my cheeks heating up and look down at what I am wearing to make sure I am presentable. I am wearing black yoga pants and a gray sweat shirt on, _uhh I look like crap_.

"Hi Brittany, it's um good seeing you." I don't miss the pained look in her eyes.

"Hi yeah it's good seeing you too." I get nervous and look down at my feet. "Um I didn't know you were coming here today." I look back up into her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah well we don't really talk all that much anymore Brittany." She looks away like she is trying to think of the right words. "I am just trying to give you space and time. That is what you said you needed right?" She looks back at me with sad eyes.

"Well um maybe Callie and I can keep you and Javier company as you fly your kite." I give her a hopeful smile. I can't help but want to stay around her.

"Um yeah sure I guess that would be okay I'm just going to get these kites set up for the kids then." Santana looks around for Javier who is already running around with Callie, who has the kite up in the air. Santana looks down at her empty hand. She laughs and shakes her head. "She still amazes me."

I smile. "Yeah she took that away from you about ten minutes ago. You really need to pay more attention."

"Well it's hard to pay attention to anything when you are in a one mile radius of me." She gives me a flirty smile and a wink and I feel my heart speed up. I have really missed her flirtyness.

"Come on silly I think we need to stop Callie or she will never give Javier a turn." I grab her hand and run after the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Javier and Callie gave up on the kites after a half hour and started to play on the playground. I am happy that after their first incident they had at the playground they have become friends. Now I am just worried what kind of trouble Callie can get into with someone else to help her. They are going to end up being a team of bandits if Callie has any say in it. I smile to myself at the image of Callie in a little robber outfit.

"Hey where did you go to?" I look over to see that Santana has been waving her hand in front of my face and is looking worried.

"Oh I was just worried Callie is going to teach Javier some bad habits. Oh and how cute she would be in a robber outfit, but only if it is for Halloween and not real life."

"You're cute." She mumbles barley audibly then shakes her head. "That would be awesome, if Callie can teach him how to swipe stuff like she can. I will be begging my aunt to take Javier clothes shopping with me."

"Stop that, you know how I feel about Callie's little skill. You are always encouraging it." I give Santana a stern look and pinch my eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry." Santana looks down at her knees and pouted a little. I can't help but stare at that plump bottom lip. It looks so kissable right now.

I look at how high her cheek bones are and how shinny her hair is up in her pony tail. I would love to take it out and run my fingers through it while I run my tongue along her lips and caress her waist, leaning her closer to me.

"Britty!" I shake my head out of my thoughts and look down to see Callie tugging on my pants. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay let's go home and I'll make you some mac and cheese okay?"

"Whoo yes!" Callie does a cute little fist pump and smiles brightly at me. How can I not love my cute little sister.

"Well I guess I will see you at school Santana." I turn towards her to look into the deep brown eyes.

"Yeah Britt, and thanks for keeping me company. I had a really fun time."

"Me too." I take a deep breath. _Okay time to be brave. _I lean down and wrap my arms around her. I feel her relax into the hug and feel her hands wrap around my waist. I reluctantly let go and stand up turning to Javier. "It was nice seeing you again little man." His little dimples on his cheeks show and he smiles. The dimples remind me of Santana's. He surprises me by wrapping his tiny arms around my legs. I look back at Santana to see that she is receiving a hug from Callie as well.

"Alright Callie time to go." Callie takes my hand in her tiny one. I look back one more time to catch Santana watching me. She has a sad look in her eyes. When she sees me looking she gives a small wave which I return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Brittany!" I turn around startled. We were almost out of the park when I heard my name. I spin to see Santana racing towards me. "Okay." She raises a hand while the other clutches her chest. I hold back my laughter as she tries to catch her breath. "Sorry I had to sprint over here. I think I might be getting like some kind of lung problem."

"It's okay get your breath." I let out a giggle.

"Don't laugh at me." She pouts.

"I'm not your just really cute when you get embarrassed." I smile still giggling.

"No you're not. I'm serious Britt I may need mouth to mouth resuscitation to live." Santana dramatically falls to the ground on her back sprawled out with her eyes closed.

I step closer to her and crotch down so that my lips are by her ear. "Well unfortunately I don't know how to give CPR so I think that big hairy sweaty guy over there might be able to help you out better. Just give me a sec." I kiss her cheek softly before standing up. "Hey mister!" I yell.

"Okay I'm up and fine. It's a miracle." I laugh as Santana stands up as fast as she can. Callie is giving both of us a weird look but fortunately has stayed quiet.

"So what's up why did you sprint risking your health to tell me?"

"I wanted to stop you because I was too scared to ask before. I really miss you Britt and I am really hoping you have forgiven me for being stupid before and I did give you time." She takes a deep breath calm down. She starts to wring out her hands while she fidgets. "So I was kind of wondering if I could have another chance. I mean if you are not seeing anyone. Would you go on a date with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what the hell did you say when she asked you!" Quinn is sitting on my bed as I recounted what happened in the park. I can tell how frustrated Quinn is by hearing this story.

"Well I mean I kind of said I would think about it and let her know tomorrow at class?" I watch Quinn's face scrunch up in frustration and there is a weird look in her eyes.

"Why would you do that? Why would you just give her another chance Brittany? She made a bet to _sleep_ with you!" Quinn jumps up and starts to pace my room I swivel in my office chair a little nervously as I watch her pace.

"I didn't tell her I would… yet. I thought I would let her sweat it out a little bit. The reason I am going to give her a chance is well I mean I miss her, like a lot Quinn. I can't help but still feel butterflies every time I see her." I turn around on my desk and start to nervously doodle. "I miss her smile, her touch, the way she makes me blush, the way she opens up to me, and those dark brown eyes." I shrug my shoulder. I notice my doodling as turned into my swing set and I smile thinking about the night with Santana in my swing.

"Uhh Brittany you are just infatuated by her. Just go out with someone else first. I just don't think that you feel like you have closure with her yet. That is why you have all these lingering feelings."

I feel like rolling my eyes, because I do not think I am just infatuated by Santana. I feel like her and I have a connection.

"She was just playing you. How do you not know that she is again now?"

"You should have seen her though, she was so nervous. It was like the cutest thing ever. I don't think she is trying to play me again."

"Just go out with someone else and give them a chance first. If you do that I will stop complaining about you and Santana. I will let you do whatever you want I think that there could be a connection with other people if you just give them a chance because you haven't even noticed anyone else." I twirl around and see that she is looking down at her nails nonchalantly.

"But doesn't that mean I really like her if I can't notice anyone else?" I rest my elbows on my knees.

"Well I just mean I think you are too infatuated to notice better people out there for you."

"And if I go out on a date with someone else you will be quite about the whole Santana thing? Just one date." I raise an eyebrow. She nods her head. "Okay and how about you also tell me about your and Santana's past and why you two don't get along."

She nods her head still not looking at me.

"Okay who do you thinks I have been not noticing?" I mean I have noticed a few people looking at me, but I want to know who Quinn thinks will be the best for me.

Her hazel eyes look up at me innocently. She fidgets with her hands wringing them out nervously.

"Well since we get along so well and I think you are really beautiful maybe we could I don't know try to go on a date."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please review they are always awesome to read! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Okay finally done with this chapter yeh! Took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with it so im sorry :( On the bright side it is summer! wooh! I've been preoccupied with tanning and swimming already it is very distracting from writing but I will try and keep up. Thank you everyone who reviewed and reads my story! Hope you like it :)**

**Guest1**: thank you for the review glad you thought the hairy guy part was funny I added it when I went back though to review my writing figured I needed a funny part:)

**Guest2**: I am feeling better and thank you :) I couldn't let Santana get by so easy there would be no fun in that ;) thank you for reviewing!

**Me:** There is still more jealous Santana to come especially when Brittany will have to talk to Quinn again.

**Guest3**: The rant was fine :) I really like Santana better too that is why it is weird that I write allot about people liking Brittany. I'm still not really sure why I do. I think I did with this story just because she is the new girl.

* * *

POV Brittany

I stare street ahead still not able to move from the my seat. I have been looking at, but not really seeing, the same view for about twenty minutes now.

I wish I could tell you I took the news about Quinn well. Truth is I freaked out. I thought about the way Quinn looked at me with her big hazel eyes. I cannot deny it Quinn is attractive and I might have even went after her if it wasn't for me being head over heels for Santana. That is the problem though I am head over heels for Santana and I knew I would just end up hurting Quinn and ruining our friendship. I couldn't get her pleading look for acceptance out of my mind. It was all too much.

So I didn't react in the best way.

_An hour ago_

_"Well since we get along so well and I think you are really beautiful maybe we could I don't know try to go on a date."_

_My eyes widened comically at this statement. I saw Quinn's worry etched on her face. I stood up walking backwards to my door. I was watching Quinn carefully as if she would pounce on me at any moment. I tripped over clothes, and Quinn took a step closer to me. I held up my hand and quickly hoped up._

"_Oh um yeah so I have to go to brush my hair in the bathroom. It's a ratty mess. I will be back." I finally reach the door. _

"_Britt your hair looks perfect. Just come back over here so we can talk about this Britt. I was just…"_

_I don't listen to the rest as I turn away and rush down stairs. I grab my mom's keys and take her car peeling out of the driveway and away from Quinn as fast as I can. _

_Present time_

That is how I ended up here, at a lake that I noticed before when Callie and I went to our walk to the park. This lake was small but I have wanted to visit it for a while so I pulled up and parked the car. I walk out to the lake where there is a small dock and sat down. I stretched out so that just my toes are in the water. I watch the water ripple for a little bit.

_I do not know what to do but I need to talk to someone. _There is only person I can think of right now who I want to see. I pull out my cellphone luckily I had it my pocket before leaving.

**:Please meet me at Lima Lake**_. _I send out the message.

The chilly air feels good on my skin as I swing my legs back and forth over the dock. I see little Minos swimming around as I lose track of time. My mood starts to sink even more. I am a horrible person walking out on Quinn. She was just trying to tell me she liked me and I just walked away.

"uhh" I groan putting my hands up to cover my eyes.

"Wow and I thought you would be somewhat excited to see me. Most people are just excited to be around my sexiness. I mean I know I was excited to receive a text from my favorite girl." I hear heels clicking on the dock as she walks towards me. "So did you make up your mind? Is that why I'm here?" She sits down next to me taking off her heels in the process. She is far enough away where we don't touch legs. "Please don't tell me you made me drive fifteen minutes here just to get rejected. I don't think the tiny heart that I possess can take that much disappointment."

I turn to her smiling. I knew she would distract me and make me happy. "Santana do you ever just be quiet?"

"Well I mean I guess when I am sleeping." She puts a finger up to her chin thoughtfully.

"Ha you are probably still talking in your sleep."

"I say we should test this theory out what do you say Britt-Britt want to share a bed sometime?" She wiggles her eyebrows. I giggle because she can be such a dork.

"Yeah you wish that would happen again." I laugh.

"I really do." Santana says in a serious but soft voice. She claps her hands and shakes herself out of thought. "So why did you want me to here? ohhh! Are we going skinny dipping?"

She looks at me so excited at the idea and reaches for the hem of her shirt slowly exposing her abs. my mouth has dropped open and I think I am drooling. Before she gets it to her chest I reach over and touch her hands softly. No matter how much I would love to see Santana naked right now we need to talk.

"Santana stop it I just need someone to talk to. Can you be that person?" She looks disappointed and lets her shirt fall back down.

"Why not go get you guard dog to talk too; she is normally the one to go to for that isn't she?" Santana said rolling her eyes looking uninterested in anything right now. It is like I can visibly see the wall farming around her.

"You don't even know how badly I just want to lean over and push you in the water right now." I shake my head at her.

"So skinny dipping is on then?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Santana can you tell me what happened between you and Quinn." Her brown eyes grow wide with alarm.

"w-why d-did she say something?"

"No but she did tell me that if I go on a date with her that she would tell me."

"Wooh! Wooh! Wait just a minuet there" She brings both of her hands up looking like she is trying to calm herself down. She starts to mumble some things that I think are Spanish words angrily while looking at her legs. "I fuck knew I told Puck she like you and he blew it off. Fucking bitch can't keep her hands off of anything that is mine. She is just trying to do this to hurt me more." At this point I don't think that Santana is even talking to me. I reach over and lightly touch her hand. She looks up at me startled that I brought her out of her own world. "Sorry she just gets under my nerves. Please go on." I don't miss the way her jaw has still not unclenched though. "Well what did you tell her are you going out on a date with her?"

I turn my body to completely face her. "I still don't know Santana am I? What I really want is answers Santana so it is either going to be you or Quinn to tell me. Do I have to go on a date with Quinn to find the answers or are you going to tell me." I shake my head. "I mean seriously you two hate each other but are super secretive as in why you do. It doesn't make any scenes to me. Why do people carry that much drama around with them? Life is just too short for that." I exhale calming myself down from my little rant. "Quinn said I am just infatuated by you and I need closure, that I should date other people."

I don't know why I say this part, I think that I was just annoyed that Quinn thought she knew how I felt, and I had to just get it off my chest. This might have been a bad idea though, because Santana get railed up again.

"She needs to keep to herself with her own opinions and maybe take her own advice. I mean seriously she hasn't been with anyone since fucking Puck." I love how Santana gets jealousy when she talks about Quinn her nose squishes up and her forehead creases. "I think that you should decide for yourself though Britt. I really, really like you. I know I messed up and I want to try and make it work. I know I have never been in a serious relationship before but I want that with you." Her cheeks turn a little red and I can tell she is not use to expressing herself. I really like this cute bashful side of Santana.

I feel my heart beat speed up at her words. I am still a little scared about letting Santana in but I will never know if I don't try, but I need to know things first.

"If you are serious about that then tell me what is it that happened between you and Quinn. If I am going to be in any kind of relationship with you then I need to know more about you, and this thing between you and Quinn is a big one. You two have had weird tension between each other since I met both of you."

"Uhh do I have to? Can't we just like make out or something? It's a lot more exciting than my past stories about Quinn." I give her a stern look telling her I was not joking. "Fuck" she sighed flopping backwards on the deck with her hands covering her eyes. I watched her waiting for the story to start. "Why do I have to be the one to tell you?" She peaks at me through her fingers and I have to hold back my smile at how adorable I think she is.

"Because Quinn won't unless I go on a date with her." I explain to her.

I see Santana mouth form a scowl. "Yeah and fuck that. Fine I guess it will have to be me." She huffs out a breath. "Okay so Quinn and I use to be best friends." She must have seen my look of suspicion. "Yeah I know weird. We met when we were in six grade when she moved here. I have always lived in Lima and well we hit it off right away, attached at the hips." She moved her hands up to tangle then through her hair as she let out a frustrated sigh. "I- I started to grow feelings for her, and I thought I was in love with her. I tried to hide the feelings because I knew that they were wrong. It was the summer before freshman year when I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. We were out by the pool and we were always touchy as it was, so we were goofing around splashing each other when I closed the distance and backed her up to the pool edge. That was ah the first time I kissed a girl, by this point I had been already kissing Puck and fooling around a little bit." I was in shock that Santana had a crush on Quinn before let alone kissed her. "Quinn kissed me back, and we still stayed friends after that. I joined cheerios and Quinn and I would still make out at some parties. My feelings for her kept growing and well I told her I thought I was in love with her one night, a week after we joined Cheerios. I was drunk and we were in one of Pucks bedrooms where the party was. She ran out of the room. That night she had sex with Puck and got knocked up." Santana shrugged.

"B-but how are you still friends with Puck?"

"Well after that incident the school found out I was gay, because JBI apparently was being a perv and listening to me and Quinn in through the door at the party. He told everyone on his stupid blog that I was gay and in love with Quinn, who turned me down. I became a laughing stock and everyone turned their back on me, because I wasn't the nicest person to begin with. The cheerios started treating me different so I quit. I didn't wanting to be around Quinn or her minions who follow everything she does, which at that time was ignoring me. Puck was the only one who treated me the same since we were friends since we were toddlers and I couldn't really blame him for having sex with a willing girl at a party, I know how he is. He also didn't know about my feelings for Quinn. So yeah that's pretty much the story, and stop giving me that look. I'm over it and do not want to be treated like a victim."

"I don't know what look you are talking about." She raised an eyebrow at this. I try smiling but she scowls.

"I just want you to treat me like I didn't tell you anything okay so can we just change the subject?" she leans back up and bumps my leg. "So now that we are over that bumpy mess of a road. Are you going to go on a date with me?"

I give her a sly smile. I have known since she asked me that I would say yes even though it scares me to trust her again. "How do I know that this isn't another bet?"

I study her face looking for any tells that would give any indication that this was all a trick again. Instead I watch as her face softens out and she reaches over to take my hand in hers. "I promise I will tell you everything from now on and wont hind things from you okay? I swear this is not a game to me I really care about you and I think we could be good together."

"Well in that case I have one condition before I allow you to go on a date with me." She raises an eyebrow at this.

"Does it involve us taking our clothes off and hopping in the lake?" she wiggles her eyebrow.

I giggle but shake my head. "Get your cute butt over here and kiss me."

"Oh so you think my butt is cute." She says while leaning over to me. When her lips are softly resting against mine I hum my response.

"mhmmm." I feel the tingles I get whenever she is close to me and I lean further into her so our lips press together. We both relax into the kiss and it feels warm and soft like being home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Santana and I spent the rest of the afternoon out on the dock. I love how comfortable I am just being around her. She acts like she is a huge badass at school, but she really is soft and innocent inside, like a cute cuddly bunny.

I love finding out more about her. I found out that her dad is a doctor who is barley ever home and how her mom is a business woman who leaves for business trips all the time. When Santana tell me this her eyes fill with sadness, and I can tell she wants to be close to her family. I think this is why she has built a hard exterior around herself. I also found out she came out to her parents last year and they were cool about it saying 'at least we don't have to worry about her getting pregnant' as they walked out of the room.

I told her I could relate to not really have parents around, but I don't know how she does it without having a sibling. I would be so lonely without Callie around all the time.

While we sit at the end of the dock with just our toes in the water I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Quinn?" Santana asks rolling her eyes. I can feel the annoyance seep through her words. I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek causing a smile to break out of her scowl.

I pull out my phone to see that I did have a message from Quinn, but the one that just went off was from my mom.

**Mom?: Come home now Callie has made a mess and I'm going out. Oh and I don't know why but one of your friends was here alone and I thought that she was supposed to babysit Callie, but she said she couldn't do that tonight so I kicked her out. I don't know why you just let friends hand out here. It is rude. Anyways I am leaving now so get home. **

My phone goes off again as I hold it.

**Mom?: Oh and don't take my car again without asking it is rude and I had to find a ride from someone now. **

"Nope it is my mom. I'm sorry I have to go she is leaving Callie home alone." I roll my eyes. "What a good mom right?" I feel nervous as I study her dark eyes. "Do you think you want to um I don't know stay the night tonight, I mean I don't want you to be lonely. My mom also doesn't notice when I have people stay the night so it won't bother her." I smile shyly.

She watches me closely for a minute as if asking if it is really okay. I give her an encouraging smile, and she finally replies. "I would love too."

With that exciting new we hoped into our cars and headed over to my house. When we get inside we are greeted my little sister looking sad. She is looking at her fingers waiting in front of the door.

"Hi sweetie what is wrong?" I noticed that unlike what my mom said Callie wasn't dirty at all, she probably wanted me to rush home.

"Mom got mad at me for spilling pudding on my shirt, but I changed it then she left. I think she is mad at me."

"She just had to go to do something sweetie. She is not mad at you, but I did bring a friend over so that you have someone to play with while I make us some popcorn." She peeks around me to look up Santana with her sad blue eyes, and gives a small smile.

"Hi Sanny." She waves a little.

"How about you two go pick out a game for us to play?" I say trying to pick up Callie's feelings. I hate when my mom does this to her. She doesn't realize how much Callie just wants her mother to be proud of her.

"Okay." Callie still looks sad as she takes Santana's hand and leads her into the living room. Callie didn't even greet Santana with a hug like she normally does, and I can tell that Santana notices too when she looks up into my eyes with a worried look. I shrug and walk into the kitchen.

When the popcorn is popped I walked back out into the living room to see that Callie has set up Clue but she is more concentrated right now talking with Santana. I lean against the door frame trying to catch their conversation and my blood runs cold when I hear Callie.

"Yeah Sammy use to love playing this game with me. Mommy and Daddy would join in too. I know because I have pictures. I was still really little when we use to play, but I remember a little bit. Britty doesn't really like to talk about Sammy with me she kind of looks like this when I bring him up." She holds her body very still and her blue eyes get big and round. "She still loves him eve-"

"Popcorns done!" I interrupt and walk in quickly not wanting Callie to finish. I don't know what has gotten into her, she never talk about Sammy any more. Not after I told her we wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

I study both of them. Callie seems unfazed and excited to eat popcorn and play Clue, even though I am positive she already sneaked a peak so she knows the answer to the game. Santana on the other hand is very quiet as she looks down at the game pieces. I sit down beside her and reach out to touch her hand to get her out of her head. She jerks her hand away quickly, not wanting to touch me, but she does look up finally and I meet her brown eyes. This gesture makes me worried and now I am kind of nervous about having Santana spend the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

POV Santana

Who the hell is Sammy? That is the big question isn't it. Callie took me into the living room then brings up this Sammy guy who Brittany loves? What the hell. I thought she was worried about me playing her now, I have to deal with their being another guy who she still loves. I don't know how much I can take.

We play the game for two rounds Callie wins the first, but I think she lets me win the second time. I am pretty sure she knew who really was the killer since the begging but took it easy on us. I can't even be mad at her cheating, because she looks like a mini Brittany and how could I be mad at someone with those bright innocent blue eyes. Unless said blue eyes was older and was in love with some guy, who she conveniently forgot to tell me about. Besides I didn't have any proof she was cheating so I couldn't really call out a seven year old for cheating in a game if I didn't know for sure.

Callie runs up to me and wraps her skinny arms around me telling me goodnight and that she would see me in the morning. I feel so nervous walking into Britt's bedroom. We have a weird tension between us since she walked into the living room with the popcorn.

Brittany follows me into her room still without saying a word. I fidget with the hem of my shirt until I feel a cool hand touch my lower back.

"Here" she says in a light voice and I feel clothes being pressed to my stomach.

"Thanks." I say just as softly taking them and quickly walk to her bathroom to change.

I strip down and put on the big baggy T-shirt she gave me and some boxer like shorts. I lift up the shirt a little and smell it. It smells just like Brittany making me smile. _What I can enjoy the smell of her even if I am mad right now._

When I get back to the room Brittany is already in bed with just the lamp on so that I can see. I crawl into bed beside her leaving about two inches between us and Brittany turns off the light.

I can't take this silence; I know she is still awake by her breathing. "Britt?" I whisper. I can feel movement on the bed as she turns towards me.

"Hum?"

"Who's Sammy?" I hear her breath catch and I wish I could see her. I feel the bed shake, so I turn to her wishing I had the light on again so I could see her. "Britt?" I reach out to touch her shoulder and feel that she is shaking. Even if I am confused about whom this Sammy guy is and that she loves him. I cannot just lay here and let her cry by herself, I do care about her. I stroke her cheek feeling warm water drip on my thumb and I scoot closer to her pulling her against my chest. She wraps her arms around my waist burying her face in my chest.

I let her cry it out, but I am getting more and more worried with very minute that passes as I gently rub her back. When her breathing finally evens out she pulls away enough where I can see her blue eyes clear through the dark.

"Britt if you still care about this guy we don't have to start anything. I can tell you really care about him if you are crying this badly. I will wait for you we can just be friends nothing else." I say because it is the only thing I can think of. My heart hurts though knowing we can't move our relationship further.

"N-no Santana." I feel her shake her head into me. "Sammy is my dead brother. He is the reason my family is broken." And with that her breathing hitches and she is crying again into me. I hold her tight trying to protect her.

As the time passes she slowly cry's herself to sleep in my arms. I hate that I feel relieved that Sammy is her dead brother. But I feel connected with her right now for finding out a little about her past. I fall asleep loving the feeling that Brittany opening up to me, with she sleeps soundly in my arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tried to get this story out earlier but I started work this week causing me to get up at 3:50 am so I have been a little sleep deprived and not really functional enough to type haha. I should be getting used to it soon though so I will keep :)**

**so anyways funny story time I went out this weekend and was hit on by a guy who said a cheesy line : " Did it hurt?" and I knew right away where this was going so I turned to the guy and lifted an eyebrow like are you serious. Then he actually did finish it out with. "The fall from heaven?" and I couldn't even take him seriously I just laughed and shook my head at him. I didn't think anyone would actually be stupid enough to try those cheesy pickup lines it was actually really funny. Anyways I just wanted to tell the story because it shocked me that it happened. The funny thing is another guy came over with another one shortly after, but I forgot what the other one was about I think it was about static and connection but I wasn't really paying attention.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews you all are awesome and I love reading them, also thank you for following and favoring my stories! :)**

* * *

POV Brittany

I wake up in a disoriented funk. I feel like I have been out drinking all night and waking up to a hangover. My eyes feel heavy and sting a little bit when I opened them; it is way too bright in my room. I try sitting up but feel something wrapped around my waist. I look down to see that two tan arms are wrapped tightly around me. I smile a little bit then remember how I became a baby last night bawling my eyes out in front of Santana. I haven't cried about Sammy in years.

I know that we were up pretty late so I have no idea what time we slept into today.

"Britty!" Callie yells at me from somewhere in the house. "Door!" she screeches even louder.

"Ugh" I groan not wanting to leave my warm spot in Santana's arms. Carefully I roll away from Santana and out of my bed. I watch her to make sure she isn't waking up. She grabs my pillow and curls up to it. She looks so peaceful and vulnerable in the morning. You would never believe this girl can tear people down and hurt them easily if you just looked at her in the morning.

I resist the urge to lean over and kissing her, because that might wake her up. I quickly rush down the stairs and to the door. Callie is laughing at whoever is out there and when I get to the door my heart stops. _Fuck its Quinn._

Quinn smiles brightly at me. She is dressed in a yellow sun dress and her hair is perfectly curled around her shoulders. I blush right away seeing her embarrassed about how I ran away yesterday.

"Hey Brittany." she smiles at me.

"h-hey Quinn what are you doing here so early?" I look around and notice that Callie has ran off somewhere leaving just me and Quinn alone in my door way. One word to describe how I feel would be awkward.

"Well it is like noon and I thought we could hang out." She studies me. "Did you just get up?" She reaches over and lightly tugs at the sleeve of my pajamas.

I laugh awkwardly and look down to see that I have on plaid pajama shorts and a baggy T-shirt still. "Uh yeah, couldn't really sleep last night." I think back to how I fell asleep crying in Santana's warm arms. Santana was so sweet to me last night, rubbing my back and comforting me.

Quinn is looking at me weird when I finally got out of my own thoughts. I think she might have said something when I was thinking about Santana because she has a raised eyebrow and she it just looking at me.

"Huh?" I ask.

She opens her mouth but gets interrupted.

"Britt where are you?" I hear Santana's honey raspy morning voice. I turn my head to see that she is at the top of the stairs glaring at Quinn.

Quinn looks around me to see Santana and Quinn hazel eyes turn huge. I think she is shocked to see Santana here, or maybe her in my clothes.

"Couldn't really sleep huh?" She asks her voice low and cold. _Oh shit this is turning out really bad. _

"No, no not like that." I quickly try to clear up when I feel a warm hand on my lower back.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn." Santana asks and I feel more pressure from her hand.

"I could ask you the same Satan." Quinn is glaring at Santana then she turns her cold glare on me, but I also see hurt in her eyes.

"Well obviously Britt needed me last night." I can tell by Santana's voice that she is probably smirking, but I feel like I am stuck in place. This cannot be happening to me.

"A simple 'no' would have worked out just fine. You didn't have to go sleep with _her_ then throw it in my face just to tell me you don't like me like I like you." She shakes her head. "I thought we were at least best friends." She turns away and storms off.

_Shit shit shit. This is all a mess, my mess. _

I take a step forward but feel Santana's fingers on my wrist.

"Don't go after her, that is just what she wants. She just wants to have you hurt me." I turn to look at her and her big brown eyes are begging me to stay. She looks so scared and vulnerable again like she did this morning. _Fuck now what do I do?_

So how appropriate would it be to just sit down right now and bawl my eyes out right now. I don't want to make these kinds of decisions that will hurt people. I am so conflicted, I feel like I am torn in half. Quinn is my best friends and has been there for me. I haven't even explained to her how I feel. She is a sweet heart and had my back since the beginning in this small town.

Then there is Santana. How do I even begin to explain that whole relationship? She is just Santana, the girl who I have been attracted to since I first met her, even when she was being a bitch to me. She has torn me down, but has somehow been there for me also. She has opened up and showed her soft side to me and has opened me up to her as well.

I stare at her with my big blue eyes. I don't know what to do right now. I know I have to do the right thing even though it will probably hurt me, but I should have done this yesterday.

"I'm sorry I have to talk to her." She closed her eyes and nods. Her eyebrows are scrunched up and I can tell she is upset. I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back."

I take off out the door running down the sidewalk where I see blond hair just up ahead of me. Now would be a really good time to have shoes on because these rocks are a bitch to step on.

"Quinn wait!"

She spins around looking a little shocked and I see the moisture collecting in her eyes.

"W-What do you want Brittany."

I reach her and we stare at each other about a foot apart.

"I called Santana yesterday when I left the house. I was scared and didn't want to hurt you. She helped me talk about my feelings. You have been my best friend since being here. That is the problem though Quinn I only feels friendship towards you; you are a great person and will find someone perfect for you. I do love you Quinn; you are like a sister to me. I just don't have those other kind of feelings for you. Santana told me about what went on between you two." Her eyes get big with shock and I think she is surprised Santana told me. "I am not going to judge either of you because that was before I met you. You are still my best friend, but I am going to go on a date with Santana, because I have feelings for her that I need to give another chance with. I would really like it if we could stay friends and you could respect my decision." It becomes awkwardly silent for a few minutes until Quinn speaks up again.

"I understand Britt, and I came over this morning to tell you I was sorry for dumping everything on you like that yesterday. It just kinda hurt to see you throwing it in my face like that." She is trying to calm down her breathing and I reach out and touch her arm.

"Santana stayed the night but we didn't do anything. I can't promise that we never will eventually though."

"I know." She sniffles.

"Quinn there is someone out there for you. It just isn't me." She nods her head and looks so sad. I pull her in for a hug. "Best friends still?"

I hear her laugh a little. "Yeah you can't get rid of me that easily. I would rather be your friend than nothing at all." She wraps her arms tighter around me. "Just be careful Britt."

"I am." I release my hug and pull back. "wanna go get ice-cream later with Callie?"

"Yeah sounds good I'll see you later than." She still looks sad and it pulls at my heart, but I am also glade I was able to tell her my feelings.

I feel like a little weight has been lifted off my shoulders as I rush back home. I sprint the whole way back excited to get back to Santana. When I open the door all I want to do is rush back into Santana's arms and have her tell me everything will be okay.

I rush up the stairs and into my room barging through the door. I look around but Santana is nowhere. "San?" I call out but receive no answer. I check down stairs back into the kitchen thinking that she might have went there to get something to eat. Callie is at the kitchen island eating a sandwich, by the mess that is around her I know she made it herself.

"Callie have you seen Santana this morning?"

She nods her head and when she tries to speak the peanut butter has her jaw locked. When she realizes no words are coming out she looks frustrated and down accusingly at her sandwich.

"It's okay finish chewing first." I smile and ruffle her hair.

She scowls at me for messing up her hair even more.

When she finally conquers her bite her blue eyes train back on me. She really is the cutest especially with the little smudge of peanut butter on her cheek.

"Sanny left." She states like it is obvious. I put my hand quickly on her arm stooping her from her attempt to take another bite.

She raises an eyebrow at me then looks down at my hand then back at me. I really feel like rolling my eyes because I don't know where she gets her attitude from.

"Did she say why?" I know that it was because Santana was disappointed with me, but maybe she told Callie something more insightful.

"Uh nope she just told me it was okay to make a sandwich as long as I made one for you too." Than as if remembering she pushes over a plate, which has a sandwich on it as well, to me. She smiles proudly at her creation and I giggle at her cheesy smile.

After Callie starts eating I sigh in disappointment that Santana left. How did I not even realize that her car was gone?

"ium ve ter eyys." Her peanut butter mouth was holding her back from speaking correctly. If I wasn't so sad I would be making fun of her and then we would have probably gotten into a food fight.

"What was that sweetie?" I ask instead.

She swallows and then tries again. "I tried to take her keys."

"I bet she enjoyed that."

She shakes her head. "She wasn't as excited as usual. Usually she complements me, but this time she just smiled but she didn't look happy before hugging me goodbye saying you would be back quickly."

"Ohh." I look down disappointed. I can't believe she just left, I told her I would be right back. I was hoping maybe we could have some sweet lady kisses, is it too early for that. I mean we have kissed before. I would have also just liked to cuddle more and talked.

I pull out my phone.

**To: Santana: Hey where did you go I thought we could hang out today. I explained to Quinn that I didn't have those kinds of feelings for her. **

I sigh and take a big bit out of my sandwich. I turn my head to look at my adorable little sister. She is looking at me with her big blue eyes, watching my every move.

"Don't get into relationships till you're at least thirty; they are filled with drama." I bop her on her button nose which she bates away.

"I already have boyfriends." She states bluntly and shrugs. "I just tell them that they are my boyfriend so they have to get me stuff and they nod. I have four right now."

My mouth drops open as she goes back to eating her sandwich.

"Nuhu you can't date I am not letting you."

She drops the two bits that she has left and stands up. "You can't tell me what to do. I want boyfriends so I get them!" she yells and stomps away.

"So does that mean you're still down for ice cream with me and Quinn later?!" I yell after her.

"Yes!" she screams before angrily slamming her door.

I drop my head to the counter. _What am I going to do about that girl?_ She is a handful and I feel like I am a single mom at times. Speaking of which were the hell is my mom?

I take both of the dishes and put them in the sink than clean up the smeared peanut butter on the counter. After cleaning up all of the mess I trudge up stairs and decide I should check to see if my mom even came home last night. I walk down the hall at the far end and crack the door open. I roll my eyes at seeing my mom sprawled out on the top of her comforter with her dress from last night still on and only one shoe off.

I walk in and slip off her other shoe. There is a small blanket at the end of her bed, I grab it and drape it over her up to her shoulders. She stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. I stoke her matted hair out of her face, _why can't I just have a normal family life?_ I lean down and kiss her temple, not being able to help that I still want her comfort but knowing I won't receive it.

Quietly I walk out of the room and down to mine. I have to do something so I strip and put on a sports bra and short. _Time for a run. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

POV _Santana when Brittany cased after Quinn_

She left me for Quinn. I sigh and look down at my feet when she runs off. I shake my head out of the thought and turn to go change but what I don't expect is to see Callie right behind me. Her pretty blue eyes so much like Britt's staring up at me. She is just like a little version of Britt that I feel like Brittany looked just like her when she was little and like she is already accusing me for feeling jealous.

"Where did my sister go?" she looks around me but can't see Brittany.

"She had to go talk to Quinn she will be back soon sweetie don't worry."

"Oh I'm not, but can I make a Sandwich?"

I smile and lean down to her. "Only if you make one for Brittany too, she had a rough night and she is probably hungry too."

"Okay I can do that. Do you want one Sanny?"

"No sweetie I have to go now."

He eyes I swear get bigger and her lip pouts out. "I don't want you to go Sanny."

"I know, I will see you around again though cutie." I lean in and hug her, her small arms squeeze me back.

I stand up to go get my clothes when I feel a tug on my arm.

"You can't go anywhere without this though Sanny."

I shake my head at her and smile; I didn't even have my keys on me since being down here. She should really get into magic or something. "Thanks kid." I rush up to the room and am out within 2 minutes. I check on Callie to make sure she is okay before quietly walking out the door and to my car.

I arrive at Pucks walk into his house without knocking. His mother is like never home and I see that he has a little party going on.

"Hey lezbro!" he cheers and motions to the girl giving him a lap dance. I think I recognize these three girls from school but am not really sure. They cheer and Puck tosses me a beer.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I check it to see Brittany texted me. I feel tingles even thinking about her but I don't know what to say back to her._ Hey I was scared so I left before you could come back to say that you didn't want anything to do with me, that you chose Quinn._

I roll my eyes at myself and collapse on the couch next to Puck.

"Were they here since last night?" I ask curiously. They look like they haven't stopped drinking since they have gotten here. They are very sloppy as they dance around half naked.

"You know it! We decided to watch a movie as you can tell." I checked out the small television so see that it is porn.

"Uggggh." I groan annoyance. This is not what I came over here for. I thought he would be down for talking, but I should have known. One of the girls comes over to me.

"Hey Santana you still not looking for anyone?" she crawls up onto my lap and of course she is only in a bra and underwear.

I roll my eyes and stand up knocking the girl off me. "Nope." I say shortly. "I will talk to you later Puck." I hand him back the beer I didn't even open.

"Hey are you okay? You are just going to miss all the fun!" He tears his eyes away from the girl's breast that are in his face to look at me.

"Fine." I wave him off. He is in no position to help me with my problems. Now the only problem is I don't know where else to go. I don't want to go home to my big lonely house but it looks like I have no choice.

I hop back into my car and head off. Puck only lives about five minutes away from me. I am going the speed limit, well okay a little over as I jam out to music. I see something flash out in front of me and slam on my breaks. My windows rolled down and I feel pissed off that someone ran out in front of me.

"Stay on the side walk asshole." I yell at the person. I watch the person run trailing my gaze from the middle finger that it up in the air down her arm and back. I would know that ass anywhere and those long legs confirm it. "Brittany?!" I yell at her, but she doesn't react. I look down the road to get home than to the left to where Brittany is running.

Fuck it I want to see her again already. I turn left and slowly creep right next to Brittany. She still hasn't looked over and I can see that she has headphones on.

"Brittany!" I scream at her… nothing.

I blare on my horn and that finger that she held up earlier comes right back up. Now seeing her flipping me off is definitely funnier than the first time, because I could just picture people driving by honking ad her just flipping them off. Okay maybe I don't like that as much because then they will be looking at her amazing body just like I am right now.

I can see that Brittany is getting frustrated that a car is driving right next to her. Her shoulders are tense and her eyebrows are knitting together. She stops suddenly and I stop with her. She turned to me so quickly.

"What the hell do-" She stops for a minuet confused that I am right next to her "Santana?" she takes out her ear buds.

"Do you have a habit of flipping off every car that is trying to talk to you?" Her cheeks turn a little red.

"Well most of them are pervs… San?"

"Hmm?" I hum out.

"My eyes are up here." My face has to be as red as a tomato I couldn't help it that I was staring at Britts body as she was talking to me. I didn't even realize I was doing it, it's not my fault her body was just there and tan and glistening.

"Umm sorry." I mumble. "Hold on." I back up my car onto the side of the road and get out so I could be closer to Brittany. I lean back a little on my hood and Brittany steps closer to me. "So wanna go and get something to drink?"

"You didn't even text me back." She raises an eyebrow at me. "and your pants are tight enough that I see you have your phone with you." She gives a pointed look to my visible phone nad I feel so embarrassed at being caught.

"I-uh um-"

"Oh and you left my house even though I told you I would be right back. Where did you even go, because I know you haven't been home you are in the same clothes that you wore yesterday." she studies me closer and squints her eyes. I am starting to fidget under her gaze her blue eyes boring into me.

I bite my lip and scuffed my shoes. "Are you mad at me?"

She scoffs. "You don't explain yourself but you have to stand there biting your lip looking nervous and cute that is not fair Santana. How am I supposed to be mad at all when you are acting cute?"

I look up at her and give her sad eyes. "Um I don't think you should be." I smile timidly at her.

"You can be so frustrating you know." She huffs out and steps forward so that she is toe to toe with me. She crosses her arms.

I took a breath. _Okay time to tune into my badassness. I really need my confidence back with this girl. _I reach out and put my hand on her hip pulling her a little bit closer to me and give her a smug smile.

"I'm sorry Britt I was jealous of you going after Quinn. I left and went over to Pucks." I saw her blues flash and I knew she was jealous and I was definitely eating it up. I love seeing this side of her, because it is much better than her being mad at me.

"Oh how was that?" she ask. I smile a little, because she still hasn't moved away so my hand is still griping her waist. I feel the indent where her hip bone is and I am really loving her small running shorts.

"Well there were three girls there; they were all like in just bras and underwear. I think they were from school." I shrug like it was no big deal but I saw a frown mark between Brittany's eyes deepen and she pushed back a little, but I held my grip.

"You were gone for like an hour h-have you been there with them the whole time?"

"Why are you getting jealous on me Britt-Britt?" I ask smiling and I poke her in the stomach with my free hand.

"Phsh. No I am not jealous that you would hang out with slutty girls that Puck brings home. You can just go ahead and get whatever diseases they have. Not like I can tell you what to do."

She tries to spin around but just as quickly I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back to my front. I lean up to her ear. "I went there after driving around a little bit. One girl tried to sit on my lap but I stood up tossing her off and told her I wasn't looking for anyone and left."

I take a deep breath and take a huge risk here.

I gently place a kiss on her shoulder blade and feel her relax back into me. I let out my breath and do a mental fist pump. _Yes I kissed her! _Who cares if it was just on the shoulder I still got to kiss her and it made her relax.

"I already found the person I was looking for." I breathed out causing her to spin around in my arms. Her blue eyes were so bright and before I could really comprehend it her lips were crashing into mine. I melt into the kiss and I run my fingers up her bare sides. When she sighs I deepen the kiss and she pushes me further back into my car so that I am almost lying down on my hood.

She pulled back and I know I had a dopey grin on my face. Her blue eyes are filled with so much passion she reached up and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"You're so pretty." She breaths out. I love how forward she is sometimes.

My cheeks feel like they are on fire. "So would that be a yes to getting a dink because I am thinking slushy."

"Yes but you are buying and I want a blue one because I heard from some of the glee kids that it turns your skin blue."

I giggle a little. "Okay but does this count as a date because I think it should if I'm buying. Oh and I get to hold your hand." I feel giddy which is weird because that never happens.

"Deal!" she rushes over to my passenger side and hops in. "Oh we need to stop at my house first I need a shirt!" Brittany yells out the window.

"I don't know, I kind of like the free view." I give her a wink before slipping behind the wheel.

"Yeah so do a lot of other people who will see too." She says with a shrug.

"Shirt it is." I smile at her before peeling out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pull up to the restaurant to get our slushies. I saw that there were some other classmates in there as well. I was kind of happy to have them see me out with Brittany so they no even though it isn't official she is off limits.

"Ready for our second first date?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Your such a dork."

"Yeah but that's why you like me." I smile and hop out of my car and walk around to Brittany's side where she is getting out. I pout a little because I wanted to let her out and be all chivalrous.

"What?" She looks concern.

"I wanted to open the door for you."

She doesn't say anything but gets back into the car and looks out the window with her bright blue eyes just waiting patiently. I giggle and open the door for her and offer her my hand.

"aww San you're so sweet opening the door for me."

"What can I say I'm awesome." I shrug nonchalantly and we both start laughing as we walk through the door.

"Hey hey hey! Who said you could come in here?" Karofsky walks up to us blocking our way to the casher table. I feel Brittany's grip tighten in mine. I don't blame her for being a little scared David Karofsky is a big guy.

"What the hell are you talking about Karofsky this is a public place and if I want to get a slushy from here than I can." I puff up my chest not backing down.

"I wasn't talking to you Lopez I was talking to blonde here. She is in glee isn't she?" he has a stupid smile on his face. I cannot stand this guy.

"Who gives a fuck if she is in glee or not she is going to get a slushy here with me and you are not going to bother us."

I didn't notice before that both of his hands were behind his back. His smile turns more sinister as he pulls his hands out.

"Oh she will get her slushy and so will you."

_Splash_

I hear Brittany squeal beside me and I feel my eyes burning. I try whipping them but they hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell!" I yell extremely pissed off.

"This is my way of congratulating you on joining glee club." His laughter fades and he moves away.

"I will kick your ass for this David!" I yell and lunged blindly but I feel my arm get held back.

"San I can't see." Brittany whimpers beside me.

I fight my rage in exchange of taking care of Brittany. I know this place by heart, because this is normally where I go to get my slushies to slushy glee kids, ironic isn't it. I whip my eyes again and open them, they burn so bad but I have to take care of Brittany.

I lock us in the girls bathroom and grab a paper towel and quickly wash out my eyes so that I can clearly see Brittany.

I look over to her and hold back a giggle when I see her tongue poke out and lick around her lips. Well she did get her blue slushy.

"How does it taste Britt?"

"Mmmh raspberry." She hums.

I shake my head and wet down another paper towel. I cup her cheek with my hand to steady her then start whipping off her eyes gently. I make sure they are all cleared off so it won't bun when she opens them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV Brittany

Santana's hands are so gentle as she whipped my face off. She has a hand cupping my cheek and I feel the tingles where her hand touches me and even with slushy all over me I feel so happy. When I feel her stop whipping down my eyes I carefully peek them open relived I can see again and the view is breathtaking.

I gasp because Santana's brown eyes are filled with so much concern and kindness. She is so breathtaking right now even with the red slushy dripping off her hair and a little on her chin.

She is so beautiful. Her brown eyes are so captivating I can't even think strait. I felt like I could barely breath and my heart was thumping so hard. I don't know how she makes me feel this way and I never want it to stop.

"Be my girlfriend?"

_Did I really just say that out loud?_ I mean I was thinking about how awesome it would be to have her all to myself, but I didn't mean for it to be blurted out like that.

She lifts an eyebrow in confusion. She opens her mouth but I quickly rush forward.

"I mean would you be my girlfriend? You are the only person who is on my mind like every day." I stop and shake my head. "I am so bad with words." I grab her behind the neck and bring her face to mine connecting our lips.

When we both are out of breath she licks some slushy off my cheek and it tickles making me giggle.

"Yes I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." Her smile is so bright and I feel so relieved.

* * *

**yay! they are finally together :) **

**please review or PM I love reading them! :)**


End file.
